Secret Admirer
by beobleteas
Summary: [Chapter 18 is up!/END] Luhan yang merupakan anggota organisasi sekolah mulai tertarik dengan seorang siswa baru yang ia bina. Luhan yang terlalu gengsi bertemu dengan Sehun yang cuek. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Bad Summary! [HunHan/SeLu/YAOI/RnR?]
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Secret Admirer**

**Author: hunhanest**

**Main cast: Lu Han &amp; Oh Sehun**

**Genre: romance, hurt, friendship, AU, yaoi, boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: EXO-nya milik bersama, ceritanya punya gue~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

-Lu-

Luhan berlari kecil menuju aula tempat dimana teman teman se-organisasinya berkumpul. Ia mendengus saat mengingat bahwa hari ini hari Sabtu, hari dimana seharusnya ia dapat tidur hingga siang dan mandi di sore hari tapi nyatanya Sabtu ini berbeda. Untung saja anak anak baru di sekolahnya membuat Luhan terhibur sehingga ia tidak perlu sulit sulit menelan 287 siswa baru yang sedang berbaris di lapangan.

"Luhan-ah, pakai blazermu! Kita akan segera mulai! Jangan lupa menghafalkan lagu dan geraknnya" ucap wakil organisasi

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Gerakan apa?!

"Oh ya, kau belum diberi tau ya? Yel yel nya menggunakan gerakan!" lanjutnya

Sial. Acara mulai beberapa menit lagi dan dia belum menghafalkan gerakan yel yelnya. Sabtu macam apa ini?

"kenapa mendadak seperti ini?"

"salahkan para sonsaengnim yang baru memberitau humas pagi ini"

"ah lupakan, jadi bagaimana gerakannya?

ia mendengus lagi, pasrah. Toh kalau ia kesal tidak akan bisa merubah keaadan

"Lihat dan perhatikan"

Luhan mengamati gerakan wakil organisasi. Entah sebuah keajaiban apa, Luhan menghafal gerakan itu di menit menit terakhirnya. Luhan semakin mencintai keberuntungan

"oke, mari kita mulai!" teriak ketua organisasi. Luhan segera berlari menuju lapangan menyusul teman teman lainnya, ia harap semuanya akan baik baik saja.

* * *

Namja berambut dark brown melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 10 pagi, jauh lebih lama dari yang ia bayangkan. Langkahnya melambat ketika melihat rambut coklat hazel di sebelah kirinya. Oh ayolah, rambut itu sangat menggemaskan! Luhan merasa tidak pernah melihatnya dan berarti namja yang membelakanginya ini adalah anak baru mengingat tidak ada siswa yang masuk selain anak baru &amp; anggota organisasi. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang cukup membuat risih, tinggi badannya. Tinggi Luhan hanyalah se telinga namja itu.

'aku harus lebih banyak olahraga yang meninggikan badan'

Rambut hazel itu tertiup angin membuat Luhan semakin terpana. Rambut itu seakan akan menariknya untuk mendekat, mengajak empunya berkenalan dan mengikat suatu persahabatan. Luhan harap ia seberani itu.

Suara klakson mobil didepan gerbang membuyarkan semua imajinasi singkatnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju luar sekolah. Berharap agar ia bisa bertemu namja itu lagi.

* * *

Hari pertamanya tidak buruk. Meskipun suasana canggung masih menyelimuti kelas yang akan ia bina, ia yakin bahwa suasana ini akan semakin mencair seiring berjalannya waktu meskipun waktunya hanyalah 3 hari. Hari ini ia melihat namja itu lagi, tidak! Lebih tepatnya rambut namja itu lagi. Apa ia sudah ditakdirkan dengan rambut hazel menggemaskan itu? Eh tapi memangnya bisa begitu?

Luhan membuang imajinasinya jauh jauh dan kembali fokus menunggu bus menuju rumahnya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk menunggu lebih lama akibat memikirkan rambut namja hazel.

* * *

Hari kedua tidak buruk juga. Kali ini Luhan dapat melihat wajahnya tetapi entah mengapa ia dengan mudah melupakan wajah itu. Tetapi kebiasaan buruknya adalah melupakan wajah seseorang yang ia kagumi. Yang pasti ia masih dapat mengingat kalau wajah namja itu tampan, imut dan putih, benar benar tipenya. Eh apa? Tipenya? Luhan masih normal! Tapi tunggu, apa seorang namja normal akan tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat rupa namja lain? Lu Han, sepertinya kau memang butuh istirahat..

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir organisasi Luhan membina kumpulan murid baru dan itu berarti ini adalah hari terakhir kesempatannya untuk mengetahui nama namja hazel. Bukannya ia tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi tapi ia malu. Tidak mungkin kan ia harus bertanya dengan adik kelasnya "hei, apa kau tau namja dengan rambut coklat hazel yg lebih tinggi dariku? memiliki wajah imut dan tampan. Ah, ia juga putih." itu memalukan dan lagipula Luhan bukan tipe orang yang seberani itu..

"ke kelas C yuk" Luhan menoleh kearah suara disampingnya yang tidak lain adalah suara Chunji. Tak perlu waktulama, mereka berjalan menuju kelas C yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo..." ucapnya dan Chunji serempak. "annyeonghaseyo.."

Mata Luhan terkunci pada suatu objek yang ada didepannya. Namja hazel itu siswa kelas C! Mungkin ia sedang mengikuti games atau entahlah, intinya namja itu sedang maju kedepan kelas.

Namja berambut dark brown mengalihkan pandangannya menuju name tag namja hazel. Name tag itu terbalik dan itu berarti ia tidak bisa melihat siapa nama namja hazel. Ingin rasanya Luhan menarik nametag itu dan membacanya sehingga ia dapat mengetahui nama asli namja hazel. Sayang sekali, lagi lagi ia tidak seberani itu. Tuhan, bisakah kau memberikan sebuah keberanian kepada namja manis bernama Lu Han ini?

* * *

"Jadi... kau menyukainya?" suara Junmyeon mengheningkan suasana kelas

"ah? tidak! aku hanya mengaguminya.. seperti yang lain" Luhan menyanggah. Tidak mungkin ia mengungkapkan rasa yang tidak ia akui keberadaannya kan?

"dia Oh Sehun. Hoobae ku dulu di smp". Luhan menatap Joonmyeon sebagai tanda interaksi mereka. Sehun, Oh Sehun. Jadi nama namja hazel itu Oh Sehun? Luhan mengangguk sendiri memikirkannya. "terima kasih!"

"kenapa kau bisa tertarik padanya? Apa menariknya sih? Bahkan aku jauh lebih baik darinya.." ucap Junmyeon percaya diri. Luhan berdecih. Yang benar saja, namja berwajah angel ini sedang merayunya?

"entahlah.. Yang pasti dia keren. Apalagi rambutnya! Rambut hazel itu sangat mengagumkan!" ketika berbicara, mata namja Luhan berbinar. Perkataannya bukanlah main main.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah tidak normal?"

Hah? Apa?

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Luhan masih mau menjadi namja normal tapi apa dengan keberadaan rasa ini ia sudah tergolong gay? Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika orang tua nya tau?

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dalam keadaan gugup seperti itu, Lu." ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"a-aku tidak tau. Tapi.. ah lupakan saja. Oh ya, kapan tes pembagian kelas dilakukan? Aku ketinggalan banyak info ketika membina anak baru.." tanya Luhan yang tentu saja bohong. Ia tau pasti kapan tes itu berlansung karena ia juga harus menyampaikan berita semacam itu kepada anak baru tapi alasan terlogis yang muncul di pikiran Luhan hanyalah tentang info tes pembagian kelas. Ide memang tidak pernah muncul di saat saat genting.

"Kau cukup pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan, Lu."

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Setelah sebulan lebih mikir tentang ini ff, akhirnya chap 1 tuntas juga.. berhubung gue jarang jarang buat ff dengan bahasa kayak gini jadi mohon maklum lah kalau pemilihan katanyanya kurang pas. Dan berhubung ini 'rada' (ya atau mungkin memang 90%) diambil dari kisah nyata jadi ya sorry kalo ceritanya pasaran.**

**Mind to review? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Secret Admirer**

**Author: hunhanest**

**Main cast: Lu Han &amp; Oh Sehun**

**Genre: romance, hurt, friendship, AU, yaoi, boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: EXO-nya milik bersama, ceritanya punya gue~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

7 namja berambut coklat melangkahkan kakinya di kantin sekolah. Status mereka di sekolah ini bukanlah siswa populer sehingga tidak banyak yang peduli akan keberadaan mereka disini.

"ngomong ngomong dimana Taehun?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa sudut kantin.

"Taehun? Taehun siapa?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Nama samaran Sehun"

hah? Apa?

Tapi 3 sekon kemudian, Luhan mengingat kebiasaan teman temannya ini yang hobi memberi nama samaran kepada seseorang yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

"baiklah, Taehun" Luhan menerimanya meski berat.

Mereka berpencar. Meski berteman, bukan berarti mereka akan membeli makanan yang sama bukan?

"katanya dia di kelas 10B" Ucap Baekhyun yang berdiri disebelah Luhan. "aku sudah tau."  
Namja ber-eyeliner menatap mata rusa Luhan. "kau tau dari mana? Apa kemampuan membaca pikiranmu bertambah?" Luhan tersenyum sumringah.

*flashback*

Luhan menatap kertas kertas yang tertempel didepannya.  
Setelah ia merasa senang karena kembali masuk ke kelas unggulan, kini ia berpaling mencari nama 'Oh Sehun'. Luhan mendengus ketika tidak menemukan nama namja hazel tapi ia tidak menyerah begitu saja.  
Perjuangan kecilnya tidak sia sia, ia menemukan nama itu! Beruntung karena nama 'Oh Sehun' di kelas 10 hanyalah miliknya jadi Luhan tidak perlu berjuang 2x untuk mengetahui kelas namja hazel.

"sudah selesai?" ucap seorang yeoja yang daritadi berdiri didekat Luhan. Itu pasti eommanya.

"s-sudah.. ayo pulang!" meski gugup karena takut orang tuanya mengetahui aksi anehnya itu, ia masih dapat tersenyum puas mengingat ia sudah mengetahui kelas Oh Sehun. Itu baik bukan?

*flashback end*

Baekhyun masih menatap Luhan tak percaya. Ia masih tidak menyangka sahabatnya ini mengetahui hal hal semacam itu tanpa bantuan siapapun.

"Kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Aku memang suka mencari informasi orang orang yang menarik perhatianku" Lalu Luhan tertawa.

"kau benar benar tertarik dengannya Luhan-ah" ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

* * *

-Seh-

Hari hari pertama disekolah baru tidak buruk bagi Sehun. Pada minggu pertama memang ia tidak memiliki teman tapi sekarang setidaknya ia sudah mengenal beberapa teman dikelas. Awal yang cukup baik. Banyak kakak kelas yang mengajak Sehun berfoto dan sebagainya. Meski Sehun cukup bingung, ia tidak merasa terbebani.

"halo" Sehun menatap kearah depan, lebih tepatnya ke asal suara. Namja berkulit tan yang memiliki tinggi yang mirip dengannya.

"ya?"

"boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya namja itu. Sehun hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Hei siapa nama mu?" namja tadi bertanya kembali. Sehun mengedipkan matanya lalu mengucapkan "Oh Sehun. Kau sendiri?" dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin. Salam kenal!" namja yang ternyata bernama Jongin tersenyum hangat. Mungkin ia juga tidak memiliki teman yang banyak di sekolah ini.

"kau kelas berapa?" kali ini, Sehun yang memulai obrolan. "10E. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jongin balik.

"10B."

Namja tan mengerutkan dahinya.

"B? Kau siswa unggulan?" manik mata Jongin menatap Sehun yang tengah mengemut lolipop.

"hm.. ya. kau juga kan?"

"heem"

Lalu mereka kembali fokus kepada makanan masing masing. Tidak begitu banyak percakapan di minggu ke-2 dan itu hal yang wajar.

* * *

-Lu-

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lapangan. Hari ini adalah hari dimana sekolah mereka akan mengadakan lomba menyambut ulang tahun sekolah. Beberapa siswa akan mengikuti lomba lomba sesuai apa yang telah di diskusikan oleh organisasi sekolah. Dengar dengar Oh Sehun mengikuti salah satu lomba itu jadi Luhan berniat untuk mencarinya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu yakin, namja dingin seperti dia akan mengikuti lomba ulang tahun sekolah?

Berani mempermalukan dirinya didepan siswa siswa lain?

Ah tapi siapa yang tau kalau sebenarnya Sehun hanya dipaksa oleh teman temannya atau mungkin aslinya memang tidak sedingin yang Luhan bayangkan?

"Han.. itu dia lewat" Chunji memukul lengan Luhan dan menunjuk kearah belakangnya.

Seketika jantung Luhan berdetak lebih cepat dan juga ia harus menahan senyumannya agar tidak disangka gila atau semacamnya.

Seharusnya memang tidak begini tapi siapa sangka namja 'manly' seperti Luhan akan benar benar jatuh ke namja yang notabene adalah hoobae nya sendiri. Menjadi gay hanya untuk namja hazel yang baru saja lewat dibelakang Chunji. Luhan tidak mau menyebut apa yang ia rasakan adalah perasaan 'suka' apalagi 'cinta', ia hanya respect dan sedikit menyukai rambut namja hazel. Ah mukanya juga. Tingginya juga. Ah sekalian saja semua yang ada pada dirinya..

Ia mengikuti lomba pertama. Banyaknya siswa yang berkerumun untuk melihat perlobaan itu membuat Luhan yang terbilang tidak cukup tinggi kewalahan.

Melompat adalah ide yang buruk dan menerobos masuk adalah ide yang lebih buruk lagi jadi ia lebih memilih untuk mencari teman teman lainnya, siapa tau mereka bisa membantu Luhan. Chunji juga sudah menghilang sejak tadi jadi tidak masalah jika Luhan meninggalkan tempat dimana ia berdiri sekarang.  
Disana mereka! Didekat tiang basket sekolah.

"Oh mereka juga menonton.." ucap Luhan.

namja dark brown mulai melangkah kedepan dam menghampiri teman temannya.

"eh? darimana saja kau? tuh Taehun juga ikut bermain" ucap Baekhyun disusul oleh anggukan kepala teman lainnya.

"iya iya aku tau" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun lagi. Dia yang bodoh atau memang permainannya yang sulit? Sehun belum juga pindah dari tempatnya sedangkan peserta lain sudah setengah jalan. Mungkin ia harus memikirkan lomba yang lebih baik dari yang ini untuk perayaan tahun depan.

"ketika dia mulai maju, waktunya habis." ucap Minseok yang berdiri disebelah Luhan. Ya, dia benar. Pluit sudah berbunyi lagi menandakan waktu telah habis sedangkan Sehun baru saja melangkah. Jadi, siapa yang lama disini?

Setelah perlobaan pertama selesai, ia berjalan keluar dari lapangan dengan ekspresi datarnya. Luhan berani jamin, jika seandainya dia yang berada di posisi Sehun, lebih baik berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengurung diri sampai acara benar benar selesai.

"dia disana. bergelantungan di gawang"

Eh?

Luhan mendengus ketika melihat Sehun yang sedang berdiri di dalam gawang dengan tangannya yang dikaitkan di tiang gawang. Disana ada 2 namja lainnya dan 1 yeoja. Siapa yeoja itu? Teman lamanya? Mungkin benar teman lamanya. Luhan tidak mau berpikiran negatif dan melukai dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Luhan menengok kearah belakang untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia beranjak dari gerbang sekolah. Ia kehilangan jejak Sehun setelah perlombaan berakhir dan berhubung para anggota organisasi harus membersihkan lapangan yang kotor karena perlombaan tadi, ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengamati Sehun. Meski ia juga sudah mendapatkan foto namja itu, bukan berarti perjuangannya berakhir sampai disini.

Daripada menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti, Luhan segera pergi meninggalkan sekolahnya. Masih ada hari hari berikutnya yang dapat mempertemukan dia dan juga Sehun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Ya oke.. chapter ini juga kependekan ya? Next chap diusahain bakal lebih panjang lagi. Ah sumpah ini udah lama gabuat ff jadi rada susah buat dapetin pemilihan kata yang pas.**

**Soal Chap pertama yang katanya alurnya kecepetan, itu gue gangerti mau nulis apalagi makanya langsung skip. Nextnya juga gaakan secepet itu kok alurnya hehe**

**Makasih buat yang udah review~ dan sorry kalo ada typo" oke.**

**Mind to review? Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Secret Admirer**

**Author: hunhanest**

**Main cast: Lu Han &amp; Oh Sehun**

**Genre: romance, hurt, friendship, AU, yaoi, boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: EXO-nya milik bersama, ceritanya punya gue~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Luhan menggoyangkan handphone nya gelisah. Ia sudah berkali kali handphonenya ia restart dan melepas memory card nya tapi peringatan 'memory card damaged!' tetap saja tidak hilang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening Luhan. 22 ribu foto dan 400 lagu yang sudah ia kumpulkan sejak lebih dari 5 tahun lalu lenyap sudah.

Terakhir kali ini meng-copy file dari handphone ke laptop itu 2 minggu lalu dan itu berarti foto Sehunnya juga terhapus? Luhan merutuki nasib nya sendiri.

"ah sial. Haruskah aku foto lagi" gerutunya. tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Kalau sudah begini memang ia hanya bisa mengeluh dan menyesal. Menyesal memang selalu datang terakhir

Perjuangannya saat diam diam mengambil foto Sehun seakan akan tidak dihargai oleh barang yang ia beli. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar dan menenggelamkan mukanya kedalam celah kedua lututnya. Tentu saja ini tidak membantu, setidaknya ini memberinya sedikit ketenangan.

* * *

"Menyedihkan." ucap Kyungsoo.

Lagi lagi Luhan ingin berteriak untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya.

"lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Jongdae.

"entah." jawab Luhan lesu

"bukan itu.. Begini, foto Sehun yang kau ambil kan terhapus, apa ada niat untuk foto lagi?"

benar juga. Tapi apa Luhan berani? Tapi pada saat itu kan suasananya sepi, hanya ada anggota organisasi. Apa iya akan datang kesempatan kedua?

"nanti istirahat kita akan ke kantin lagi, oke." ucap Baekhyun

"hm iya.."

"selamat pagi!" tiba tiba suara yang cukup familiar terdengar. Suara Tao.

"aku hampir telat. Untung tadi pas bel"

Bel?

"sudah bel?!" ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun berbarengan

"iya. Kau tidak dengar?"

"ketemu nanti!"

* * *

Segerombolan siswa berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu memasuki kantin dengan tenang. Beberapa dari mereka mengobrol dan sisanya fokus berjalan.

"mau makan apa?" Kyungsoo mengamati setiap kios kantin

"ramen yuk.." usul Baekhyun.

Akhirnya mereka semua berjalan ke kios ramen yang ada disebelah kanan.

"eh, Taehun disini!" Tao menepuk lengan Luhan dan menunjuk kearah belakang.

Kesempatan yang bagus bagi Luhan untuk mengambil foto Sehun lagi bukan?

Tidak mau membuang waktunya percuma, Luhan mengambil handphone nya dari kantong blazer. Beruntung internal memory nya masih cukup untuk mengambil beberapa foto Sehun yang sedang duduk disebrang sana.

"sudah, ayo cari tempat duduk" ucap Baekhyun sambil membawa mangkuk bewarna biru berisi ramen, begitu juga dengan Minseok dan Joonmyeon.

"duduk dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah keluar dari kios lain dengan membawa segelas sereal.

Joonmyeon menunjuk salah satu tempat kosong yang letaknya sedikit terbelakang, dekat ruang tata boga. Luhan yang memang sudah makan saat istirahat pertama memang tidak jajan, atau lebih tepatnya mengharapkan pemberian orang lain? Entahlah.. Jadi dia hanya mengecek foto foto yang berhasil ia dapatkan tadi.

8 foto goyang, 3 foto punggung, 1 foto dari samping, dan 1 foto... derp?!

Luhan mendelete 8 foto goyang itu karena memang ia rasa tidak ada gunanya.. foto punggung? Meskipun itu hanyalah foto sebuah punggung, foto itu cukup membuatnya tersenyum. Seketika Luhan ingin sekali menambah life goal nya, memeluk dari belakang Oh Sehun.

"apa yang membuat Luhan ini tersenyum, huh?" sial, ia tertangkap basah.

"apa?"

"orang yang dibelakangku, kan?" ucap Jongdae

Dia benar. Sehun ada dibelakang Jongdae. Karena ia duduk disebrang Jongdae, Sehun benar benar dapat ia lihat. Ia mengemut sebuah lollipop yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. Bolehkan ia menarik lollipop itu dan mengemutnya? Membuat sebuah indirect kiss manis dengan perantara sebuah pengembang gula yang diberi pewarna.

Sungguh Luhan tidak habis pikir ia akan menghayalkan sesuatu yang jauh dari akal sehat manusia. Indirect kiss dengan sesama namja? Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membohongi diri sendirinya 'lagi' dengan mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan itu.

* * *

Luhan berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju gerbang untuk pulang. Telinganya ia sumbat dengan sesuatu yang mengeluarkan dentuman musik yang bermacam macam.

Now Playing  
Akmu - Give Love

salah satu lagu favoritnya.

Tiba tiba sebuah objek yang menurut Luhan indah lewat didepannya. Orang orang disekelilingnya seperti di blur dan waktu rasanya melambat.

Ia merasa menyesal pernah menertawakan adegan drama dimana mereka si yeoja melihat namja dengan mata yang berbinar dan dilengkapi dengan efek slow motion. Ia benar benar merasakan sensasi aneh itu. Pesona Oh Sehun memang benar benar tidak bisa dihindarkan. Wajah, rambut, tatapan, karisma, dan semuanya. Luhan membenarkan perasaannya lagi, ia rela jika tiap hari merasakan sensasi ini selama objek itu adalah Taehun, Oh Sehun.

Sehun berhenti disitu, didepannya dan itu berarti mau tidak mau, Luhan harus melewati Sehun. Ia menarik nafas dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ia mampu untuk bersikap biasa saja ketika berjalan disebelah Sehun

Langkah Luhan semakin mendekat dan semakin pendek jarak mereka berarti semakin cepat debaran jantungnya.

Sehun menoleh ke kiri, ke arah Luhan. Membuat eye contact kilat yang membius namja cantik. Tatapan elang Sehun baru saja menatap mata rusa Luhan meskipun itu hanya memakan waktu 1 detik. Luhan tidak peduli akan waktu, cukup dengan tatapan itu, ia sudah senang.

Eye contact pertama, gerbang sekolah, akmu-give love, dan 1 detik itu akan menjadi salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi bagi Luhan dan ia berharap Sehun merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**oh my god sorry guys! ini bener" telat banget updatenya dan gue yakin ini bener bener ga memuaskan.. ya berhubung 2 minggu lalu gue uts jadi jarang pegang hp &amp; hp error mulu sampe harus reset 2x dan otomatis chapter ini ikutan keapus. Btw, ini yang terpendek ya? 3 halaman doang weh. FF macam apa ini T_T But, gue bakal mulai jawabin review..**

**Lieya EL: makasih udah review!**

**LuXiaoLu: makasih hehe**

**Eclaire Oh: aslinya sih ini smp tapi diubah jadi sma hehe.. makasih udah review**

**Kyuminring: makasih udah review~**

**Satansoo: iya gpp gue juga merasa demikian. Makasih udah review**

**Purploo: yah ini updatenya jadi molor, gimana dong? *pout***

**.58: nengok sih pasti lah ya.. tapi suka balik nya sih gak tau deh wkwk**

**imeyyteukmin: ah makasih~ pacaran gak ya? Coba aja liat nanti..**

**dekaeskajei: Cuma hunhan aja kayaknya kak.. kalo ada couple lain takutnya pas lagi krisis ide malah keteteran /? Makasih yo**

**LayChen Love Love 2: hng iya.. next chap diusahain panjang. Makasih udah review**

**lisnana1: ini udah lanjut ya..**

**PandaCherry: ada dong.. tapi kayaknya bakal dibuat sekedar tau aja, bukan couple**

**Next nya jangan lupa review lagi ya biar gue jadi semangat ngelanjutin ff ini haha! makasih~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: Secret Admirer**

**Author: hunhanest**

**Main cast: Lu Han &amp; Oh Sehun**

**Genre: romance, hurt, friendship, AU, yaoi, boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: EXO-nya milik bersama, ceritanya punya gue~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"oh ayolah.. Aku mohon!" Luhan terus berucap dengan muka memelas

"Iya iya.. Nanti akan kukirimkan" akhirnya lawan bicara Luhan mengalah

"Yea akhirnya! Terima kasih Hani sayang~" Luhan mengembangkan sebuah senyuman bahagia dengan mata yang berseri seri

"Aih menjijikan. Tapi ya sama sama. Oppa bisa meminta foto Sehun lebih banyak lagi kepada Ravi" ujar Hani

"Oh oke. Kapan kapan aku akan memintanya. Terima kasih sekali lagi!" Ucap Luhan sebelum meninggalkan koridor sekolah.

Perjuangannya hari ini tidaklah sia sia. Salah satu hoobaenya yang bernama Hani berbaik hati mengirimkan foto seorang Oh Sehun.

Apa yang membuat Luhan tertarik bukanlah wajah cool ataupun tatapan membunuhnya melainkan eye contact ditambah tatapan bingung Sehun yang belum tentu bisa Luhan lihat dilain waktu.

Luhan berjalan menuju salah satu kursi di pinggir lapangan dengan salah satu earphone yang tersambung dari handphone ke telinganya. Lapangan terlihat ramai oleh beberapa murid basket angkatan sebelumnya yang menurut Luhan kurang menarik.

"HAN HAN!" Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan Tao terlihat berlari di tangga saat melihat Luhan. Wajah mereka tidak dapat ditebak oleh Luhan. Entah raut wajah panik atau senang.

"Kau harus tau!"

"Apa?"

"Suara Taehun seksi sekali!" Tao sedikit berteriak didepan Luhan dan membuat Luhan harus menarik tubuhnya sedikit kebelakang.

"Dimana kau mendengarnya?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya

"Tadi didepan ruang guru. Ih coba tadi kau juga ikut, suaranya berat atau serak basah, ah entahlah" jawab Jongdae

Hening

Seharusnya Luhan mengiyakan ajakan 3 bocah ini tadi. Harusnya ia ikut ke ruang guru tadi. Harusnya ia bisa bertemu Sehun tadi. Dan seharusnya ia sudah mendengar suara Sehun.

Menurut Jongdae, suaranya berat dan itu membuat Luhan penasaran setengah mati. Ingin rasanya mencari Sehun lalu memintanya untuk mengucapkan 1 kata saja, sayangnya Luhan tidak senekat itu.

"Hmm iya iya" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Nanti istirahat kedua temani aku ke kantin ya" Pinta Tao yang ditujukan untuk Luhan

"Bukannya tiap hari kita ke kantin bahkan tanpa tujuan yang jelas?" Jawab Luhan sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Benar juga.. Oke, sampai nanti" Tao, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri di tepi lapangan dan kembali menaiki tangga. Jadi mereka turun kebawah hanya untuk menyampaikan kalau suara Sehun sexy? Jawabannya adalah 'ya' dan Luhan hanya bisa mengela nafas soal itu.

* * *

Luhan menghempaskan badannya di kasur. Matanya berkilap dan pipinya memerah. Hani menepati janjinya.

Luhan terus memandangi foto yang muncul dilayar handphonenya seakan foto itu akan menghilang jika tidak Luhan tatap.

"Kenapa Tuhan mencipkan manusia seindahmu? Kenapa kita harus bertemu? Kenapa kau harus masuk sma yang sama denganku? Ya Tuhan, aku sudah mulai gila" Luhan terus berbicara dan bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh Sehun, mari berkenalan dan berteman! Ah pengen banget bisa temenan sama kamu.. Sahabatan malah.. Tapi kenapa jadi gengsi an gini sih.." Luhan terus menunjuk nunjuk layar handphonenya.

"Suatu hari kita pasti bisa berteman. Harus"

Jika saja Hani tau sunbaenya seperti ini, mungkin ia menyesal telah memberikan foto itu kepada sunbaenya.

* * *

Tao dan Luhan berjalan pelan di pinggir kantin. Teman lainnya sudah didepan karena tadi Tao dan Luhan harus menurut pada panggilan alam.

Pandangan Luhan terkunci pada suatu objek yang familiar dimatanya. Dari belakang pun Luhan sudah tau jika itu adalah Oh Sehun. Punggung Sehun terlalu khas bagi Luhan. Terlalu hug-able. Terlalu cocok untuk dipeluk dari belakang untuk mengagetkan sang mpunya.

Punggung itu sedang bersandar pada jendela salah satu kios disebelah kanan. Kalau saja Luhan tidak punya malu, ia sudah mendatangi kios itu untuk memesan potongan kentang kecil yang sedang berenang di ratusan milileter minyak goreng disana, sambil menyelam minum air

"ayo beli kentang" Tao menggerakan tangan Luhan

"Ya ya aku tau. Taehun disana dan tolonglah. Aku masih dalam kondisi labil. Bisa saja aku jadi ilfeel sama dia karena kamu terus terusan ngomongin dia jadi tolong berhenti" jelas Luhan panjang lebar

"Huft.. Iya iya. Kalau begitu beli sereal aja" seperti yang Luhan duga, Tao hanya mengerjai Luhan.

* * *

Jam dinding sudah menunjukan jam 7 malam, matahari juga sudah meredup sejak satu jam lalu. Cuaca Seoul hari ini tidak terlalu panas maupun dingin membuat seorang namja berambut dark brown sibuk didalam kamarnya. Ia hanya menggunakan kaos dengan celana pendek yang cocok untuk tubuhnya.

Luhan membuka pattern handphonenya lalu menemukan beberapa pesan yang belum ia lihat salah satunya dari Chunji.

Luhan membuka pesan itu dan mendapatkan fakta bahwa Chunji megirim sebuah foto. Ia memencet foto itu, sebuah foto kertas yang ia kenal yang sepertinya kertas formulir ekskul.

"Oh Sehun"

Chunji benar benar tau apa yang dibutuhkan Luhan saat ini. Luhan mulai memperbesar foto dan membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

Rumah Oh Sehun bukan di Jongno ataupun Gangnam melainkan Gwangjin. Lahir di Seoul, 12 April 1999. Lalu disitu tertulis juga nomer telfon Sehun. Luhan berani jamin, Chunji mengambil foto ini demi memberikan nomer telfonnya ke Luhan.

Luhan menuliskan nomer telfon itu lalu memasukannya ke contact. Beruntung karena notel Sehun tersambung dengan talk nya.

Luhan memencet notification yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan Sehun sudah berteman di talk dan melihat avatarnya. Hanya foto Sehun bersama teman temannya. Ya Luhan tidak peduli lagi dengan seberapa menariknya foto itu karena mendapatkan nomer telefon Sehun sudah cukup untuk hari ini

* * *

Luhan menyandarkan bahunya di salah satu tembok. Tatapannya beralih ke lapangan yang tertutup sedikit tumbuh tumbuhan didepanya. Tidak ada siapa siapa disana, hanya ingin melihat saja. Tak ada salahnya kan?

Sesekali Luhan menatap tangga kanan dan jam di tangan kirinya.

12:27 dan belum ada tanda tanda kehidupannya.

Ia medengus lalu kembali menatap lapangan. Tentu saja ia menunggu seseorang, seseorang yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya akhir akhir ini.

Matanya melebar saat namja yang ia tunggu berjalan kearah kantin sekaligus arahnya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya saat namja itu lewat, spontan. Senyumnya mengembang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sudah melihatnya jadi hatinya sudah tenang (melihat namja itu merupakan suatu keharusan bagi Luhan)

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun berjalan kearahnya lagi bersama temannya. Luhan tidak tau pasti siapa itu tapi sepertinya itu Jongin, salah satu teman dekatnya di sekolah.

"Lewat situ"

FREEZE

Luhan membeku dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. 3 detik kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar. Luhan baru saja mendengar suara Oh Sehun. Menurut Luhan sendiri Tao maupun Jongdae benar. Suara Sehun cukup berat dan menurutnya cukup sexy dan itu membuat Luhan gila, lagi.

"HAN!" Teriakan Minseok membuat Luhan tersadar

"Kalian harus tau, aku baru saja mendengar suara Taehun!" Ia mengguncang tubuh Minseok sebelum ia sempat bicara.

"Ish! Dengerkan aku dulu! Jadi.. Mirae udah bilang ke Taehun kalo kamu nitip salam ke dia."

Tunggu

Sebentar

Sejak kapan..

"Dan ia menyebutkan kelasmu."

"HAH APA?!" Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya. Apa yang terjadi sepertinya sudah kelewat batas. Tidak bisa begini!

"Dan.. Handphonemu." Jongdae memberikan handphone Luhan kepada pemiliknya. Seingatnya, tadi yang meminjam itu Tao untuk mengirim contact Sehun.

"Tadi dia meminjamnya lalu.." Tao mengentikan kalimatnya lalu melihat kearah Jongdae dan Baekhyun

Luhan menatap layar handphonenya dan jantungnya semacam terguncang. 3 kata bodoh yang dikirimkan entah oleh Jongdae ataupun Baekhyun. Luhan benar benar tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Bodoh! Kalian bodoh!" Luhan berjalan meninggalkan teman temannya menuju kelasnya. Biarkan saja ia menjadi secret admirer seorang Oh Sehun dan jangan pernah ikut campur dalam urusannya apalagi sampai menyampaikan pesan palsu tak berguna itu. Seharusnya ia tidak menyukai Sehun dan menyukai Sehun merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Telat update lagi fuuu.. sorry banget guys. Untuk chap selanjutnya juga bisa aja telat update karena mau UAS.. doain gue ya guys :" sorry juga gabisa jawab review dulu, diusahain di chap selanjutnya ya..**

**Mind to review? Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: Secret Admirer**

**Author: hunhanest**

**Main cast: Lu Han &amp; Oh Sehun**

**Genre: romance, hurt, friendship, AU, yaoi, boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: EXO-nya milik bersama, ceritanya punya gue~**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

-Seh-

Akhir akhir ini Sehun selalu merasa ada yg memperhatikannya. Ketika ia memandang sekitar, satu satunya orang yang melihat dirinya se detail itu hanyalah namja bermata rusa yang merupakan kakak kelasnya.

Untuk apa ia memperhatikan Sehun? Apa ia berbuat salah? Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Sepertinya pertama kali mereka bertemu saat persiapan mos karena sunbae itu anggota organisasi. Sebelum itu? Mungkin tidak. Kalau juga iya, hanya selintas, tidak sampai mengobrol apalagi berkenalan.

"Hun.. Hun.." Mirae memanggil namanya dari pintu kelas

"Kenapa?" tatapan elang Sehun terarah ke yeoja dengan ikat kuda yang berdiri didekat pintu seakan akan ia adalah kijang yang akan menjadi mangsanya

"Dapet salam dari Luhan oppa 11G" ia tersenyum lalu kembali berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Tatapan Sehun berubah menjadi lebih tenang lalu mencerna ucapan Mirae barusan. Sepertinya ia tidak pernah mengenal namja bernama Luhan. Kelas 11? Sunbae? Jangan katakan bahwa Luhan adalah sunbae yang sering memandangnya. Tapi Sehun juga cukup sangsi pesan itu serius atau tidak dilihat dari cara Luhan memperhatikan Sehun (jika namja itu benar Luhan)

"Sehun, temani aku ke kantin" Ajak Jinwoo

"tidak, aku baru saja dari kantin tadi" Ujar Sehun

"Ah payah" akhirnya Jinwoo berjalan keluar kelas sendirian.

Entah, Sehun jadi merasa tidak enak untuk sekedar turun kebawah lagi. Mungkin efek perkataan Mirae. Atau mungkin tidak.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sebrang. Jika benar dia adalah Luhan dari kelas 11G, maka kelasnya bisa dilihat dari sini. Terletak di pojok dekat tangga. Kacanya tembus pandang, tidak seperti kaca dikelasnya yang dilapisi kaca riben sehingga lebih gelap dari kelas lainnya. Balkonnya juga lebih tinggi dari balkon deretan kelas 10A-10D.

Mata Sehun menyipit ketika melihat namja berambut dark brown memasuki kelas dengar tergesa gesa diikuti oleh teman temannya beberapa menit kemudian.

Berminggu minggu selalu menangkap basah, lama lama Sehun menghafal rupa sunbae itu juga. Lucu tetapi namja. Ia cukup cantik tetapi bukan berarti Sehun menyukainya. Sehun normal dan akan tetap normal sampai kapanpun yang ia mau.

Sunbae bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk mengubah kenormalannya. Terutama sunbae seperti Luhan.

* * *

Sehun menaiki salah satu bus menuju rumahnya seperti biasa. Ia memilih duduk sendiri di dekat jendela sehingga ada kesan bebas selama perjalanan pulangnya, lagipula ia duduk sendiri jadi tidak masalah bagi siapapun. Namja berambut hazel itu mengambil earphone di salah satu kantong tas, memasangnya lalu memutar lagu secara shuffle.

Ia menekan beberapa nomer untuk membuka lock handphonenya lalu membuka talk. Dipaling atas terlihat message dari Luhan. Tunggu, siapa? Luhan?!

Sehun membuka pesan itu dan membacanya. Terlihat tulisan free call yg telah di cancel beberapa hari lalu dan dibawahnya terlihat pesan baru.

"Hai"

"Aku Luhan"

"Hacked!"

Oh dibajak, batin Sehun. Sehun tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan jadi ia hanya membaca pesan itu. Terdengar kurang sopan tetapi siapa peduli? Ia menekan tombol lock lagi dan fokus pada perjalan pulangnya yang ditemani oleh alunan lagu yang memenuhi telinga dan otaknya.

* * *

-Lu-

Terdengar sayup sayup suara teriakan dari kamar Luhan. Teriakan yang lebih cocok sebagai keluhan dengan suara keras. Rupanya namja berambut dark brown itu sedang merekam suaranya sebagai sebuah voice note.

Luhan menyelesaikan ceritanya lalu mengirimkan voice note itu kepada sahabatnya, Chanyeol. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali mereka saling mengirim VN. Luhan merindukan suara bass sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kau harus tau, Yeol. Jadi tadi aku baru aja senang karena mendengar suara Sehun lalu tiba tiba teman yang lain dateng terus bilang kalo salamku udah disampaikan ke Sehun padahal aku sendiri tidal pernah bilang begitu. Trus tiba tiba mereka nge hack handphoneku dengan menyebutkan nama. Oh ayolah!"

"Wah keren, lalu bagaimana?"

"Ya tidak bagaimana. Bahkan aku tidak tau apakah ia udah sudah membacanya atau tidak"

"Kalau dia sudah membacanya katakan padaku"

Luhan segera mengecek chatnya dengan contact bernama 'osh'

_Read_

Dia sudah membaca pesan itu. Sial.

"Dia sudah membacanya. Hanya dibaca. Payah! Hoobae macem apa"

"Hanya di read? Dia tidak begitu sopan, Lu"

"Anggota geng. Terserah lah"

Luhan menekan tombol back dan menghempaskan handphone putihnya di tempat tidur. Apa dengan begini Sehun akan mengenalnya? Jika dalam hal seperti ini, Luhan mengakui jika ia sangat pesimis. Dia bukanlah seorang yeoja cantik ataupun namja menarik jadi ia rasa Oh Sehun tidak akan meliriknya.

Luhan kembali meraih handphone putih itu dan membuka talk untuk mengecek sesuatu. Ia tidak di add back, lebih tepatnya belum. Ia masih ingat jika display picturenya saat ini bukan foto yang menunjukan mukanya. Seketika Luhan mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ia harap, Oh Sehun bisa mengenalnya dengan cara ini.

Luhan tidak tau lagi cara ekstrem apa yang bisa ia lakukan lebih dari ini agar ia dinotice oleh Sehun. Hanya menjawab talk apa susahnya? Dengan menjawab 'iya' pun Luhan sudah sangat bersyukur. Tetapi Luhan mengerti, Sehun tipe orang dingin dan cuek kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

* * *

"Kekantin yuk" Baekhyun menarik tangan Minseok dan Luhan bersamaan. Minseok yang tidak memiliki masalah dengan senang hati menuruti ajakan Baekhyun

"Masih unmood" ujar Luhan meskipun ia tetap mengikuti Baekhyun dan Minseokf didepannya.

"Unmood mulu. Santai saja Lu." Kata Minseok. No, he doesn't know! Rasannya seperti tengkuk yang ditimpa oleh batu. Luhan merasa ia sudah tertangkap basah. Ini memalukan! Luhan cukup gengsi. Sebesar apapun ia menyukai seseorang, ia tidak akan menyampaikan salamnya lewat orang lain. Kalau juga ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, lebih baik bicara sendiri.

"Dia masih tidak rela.." Ucap Baekhyun kepada Jongdae, Tao, Kyungsoo &amp; Suho yang entah sejak kapan sudah didepan Luhan.

Ia menatap mereka sebentar lalu kembali berjalan. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, Luhan masih tidak rela kepada Jongdae.

"Bukannya bagus Han kalo dia sudah tau?" mungkin bagi Jongdae, itu perkara mudah. Tapi bagi Luhan, ini adalah sebuah bencana besar. Jongdae tidak merasakannya, ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan rasanya kupu kupu terbang didalam perutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ya dia memang harus tau biar sadar diri tapi bukan begini caranya!" Jika saja Luhan tidak mengongrol diri, mungkin ia sudah berteriak.

Baru saja ia memijakan sepatu merahnya di kantin, ia merasa menyesal. Harusnya ia mengikuti kata hatinya untuk tinggal dikelas, bukan mengikuti 2 curut Baekhyun dan Minseok. Kalau ia berbalik arah, itu akan aneh. Ia menarik nafas singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya di kantin.

"Han Han.. Taehun, Han"

"Aku tau"

Luhan tetaplah seorang Luhan. Ia tetap menjadi Luhan yang peka akan keberadaan Oh Sehun meski Oh Sehun adalah salah satu penyebab Luhan kecewa kemarin.

Ketika melewati namja hazel, Luhan memalingkan wajah. Ia tidak cukup berani untuk melihat Sehun tapi bukannya seharusnya Sehun sudah tau siapa itu Luhan dan yang mana sehingga Luhan harus menghindar? Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Luhan tau betul jika Sehun melihatnya. Eye contact awkward yang lucu akan tercipta jika saja Luhan memiliki mood yang baik. Luhan benar benar mengutuk teman temannya kecuali Suho tentunya.

"Jangan lupa nanti tes.." Seseorang berbisik ditelinga kirinya.

"Oh, Chunji.."

"Emang siapa lagi? Taehun?"

"Tidak.."

Test osis ketika ia sedang unmood, nice! Luhan semacam tidak peduli lagi dengan test itu. Moodnya masih tidak karuan. Seharusnya tes itu tidak mempengaruhi nilai masuk osis sehingga Luhan tidak perlu repot repot berbicara ketika ia sedang unmood.

Luhan menyusul teman lainnya yang ada di kursi belakang. Ia memilih duduk menghadap kantin dibanding kearah dinding. Hatinya masih memilih Oh Sehun dibanding tidak sama sekali. Apa yang Luhan rasakan memang sudah diluar akal sehat tapi ia masih saja tidak peduli.

Luhan tidak mengagumi seorang Oh Sehun lagi,

tetapi menyukainya.

* * *

-Seh-

Namja hazel sengaja berdiri dikios yang dekat dengan pintu kantin. Ia ingin memastikan jika namja yang menurutnya adalah Luhan adalah orang yang sama dengan Luhan yang disampaikan Mirae kemarin maupun yang mengirimkan pesan.

Salah satu teman sekelasnya sudah keluar, itu berarti sebentar lagi sunbae itu juga akan keluar kan? Ya. Logika Sehun selalu benar.

Salah satu temannya muncul, disusul dengan temannya yang lain lalu dia.

"Han Han.. Taehun, Han"

Taehun? Thaehun? Saehun? Sehun?

Bisa saja. Siapa yang tau?

Namja yang dipanggil Han itu adalah orang yang tempo hari selalu memperhatikannya. Han, Luhan. Ya, benar sunbae itu!

Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun tetapi ia memalingkan mukanya. Benarkan dia orangnya? Sehun tersenyum ketika tau bahwa tebakannya benar lagi. Namja itu sudah tertangkap basah, kalau juga setelah ini ia memberikan ratusan kode seperti orang lain pun akan sia sia karena Sehun sudah mengetahuinya.

"Duduk dimana?" Jongin menyenggol Sehun dengan bahunya karena kedua tangannya digunakan untuk memegang 2 buah burger

"Disana saja" Sehun memilih tempat duduk didekat rumah kaca dan menghadap kebelakang kantin sedangkan Jongin memilih duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Ini" Jongin menyodorkan salah satu burger dengan mulut yang penuh. Sehun menerimanya lalu ikut memakannya.

"Kau tau sunbae yang disana?" Sehun menunjuk Luhan dari kejauhan dengan salah satu sisi burgernya

"Yang mana?" Jongin membalikan badannya.

"Yang itu. Rambut dark brown &amp; handphone putih. Paling ujung, nah iya" ucap Sehun ketika Jongin menunjuk siswa di bagian belakang kantin satu satu

"Tidak juga tapi sepertinya ia berteman dengan Hani dan Ravi." Jawab Jongin

"Hani Ravi? Yang suka teriak teriak itu?" Sehun mengingat ingat seluruh kejadian dimana yeoja bernama Hani suka berteriak didepannya. Lalu temannya Ravi lama lama menjengkelkan layaknya Hani dan membuat Sehun menjauhinya. Menurut apa yang Sehun dengar, mereka saudara, pantas saja.

"Uhm, ya"

"Oh" menyedihkan. Kenapa Luhan mau berteman dengan yeoja seperti dia?

"Awas burgermu dingin. Kalau begitu untukku saja" Jongin menarik seperempat bagian dari burger Sehun dan memakannya

"Yak! Aku belum memberikan izin!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 5 akhirnya selesai guys! Sehun udah tau Luhan tapi bukan berarti suka. Ah seandainya Sehun juga suka :" Chap ini juga mengecewakan ya (kapan bagusnya dong, Tal?) jadi sorry ya. Gue juga masih belajar jadi maklum lah hehe

**Lieya EL: ini sudah dilanjutin ya hehe**

**Eclaire Oh: cie, awas flashback XD kalo di sekolah lama kamu mirip Sehun, disekolah aku mirip Luhan tapi sifatnya kayak Sehun, mungkin mereka cocok .g**

**ichigo .sari.9 : apakah eye contact termasuk interaksi? Tunggu chap selanjutnya aja nanti ada bagian gregetnya /?**

**Imeyyteukmin: aku campur sama bahasa sehari hari biar nulisnya rada enak. Makasih ya**

**junia. angel.58 : kalo pake digital atau slr nanti ketauan : (**

**dekaeskajei: harap maklum lah kak ;-;**

**RZHH 261220 II: cie haha.. tapi kalo suka sama kakak kelas sih banyak**

**BeibiEXOl: luhannya gengsi jadi yabegitulah : ( amiin yes**

**ParkHaNa28: gapapa kok malahan makasih udah baca &amp; mau review^-^**

**Makasih buat yang udah review &amp; nge fav ff abal ini.**

**Mind to review? Thanks!**

**P.S: pls exo rilis lagu baru lagi padahal katanya mau comeback tahun 2015. Padahal fokus aja dulu, kesian entar kecapean ;-;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: Secret Admirer**

**Author: hunhanest**

**Main cast: Lu Han &amp; Oh Sehun**

**Genre: romance, hurt, friendship, AU, yaoi, boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: EXO-nya milik bersama, ceritanya punya gue~**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Luhan menadahkan tangannya dibawah tetesan cairan bening yang jatuh dari langit. Akhir akhir ini Luhan menyukai hujan, sangat. Terlebih lagi jika hujan itu turun saat ia maupun Sehun sama sama berdiri dibalkon. Menurut Luhan, itu romantis.

Namja dark brown membalikan badannya saat mendengar suara pintu ditutup dan mendapati bahwa eommanya sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"T-tidak.."

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong kepada eomma mu sendiri, Luhannie!" eommanya mengacak rambut Luhan dan tersenyum

"Aku tau kau menyukai seseorang. Seorang namja dengan wajah sedikit kebarat baratan. Menyeramkan"

Mata Luhan melebar dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Eo-eomma tau dari ma..na?" Kalau tidak dipaksa, Luhan tidak akan mungkin berbicara

"Kau tidak perlu tau eomma tau dari mana. Jauhi namja itu. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika keluarga mereka tau? Apa mereka akan menerima mu?"

"Dia kenal aku saja tidak" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kekiri.

"Nah, kalau begitu jauhi dia. Masih banyak yeoja yang cantik, Han." Tatapan eomma Luhan saat ini tentu saja mengandung arti yang dalam. Ia berusaha tegas karena ia khawatir putra sulungnya akan jatuh ke lubang kesalahan dan penyesalan.

Luhan menunduk, enggan menatap wajah eommanya. Malu, sedih, marah, kecewa, bercampur menjadi satu. Luhan tidak suka diatur tapi ia menyadari bahwa eommanya seperti ini demi kebahagiaannya. Kalau ia diizinkan memilih, ia juga pasti akan memilih untuk menjadi namja normal. Sebelumnya juga Luhan sudah ingin mengubur perasaannya tetapi bertemu setiap hari membuat perasaan itu tumbuh.

Luhan ingin kembali, tetapi ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh. Kalau juga ia mengorbankan diri, itu akan melukai dirinya sendiri lebih sakit dibanding menempuh jalan lebih dalam lagi.

Luhan mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya dan membuka gallery. Luhan memastikan jika tidak ada siapun diluar rumah selain dirinya lalu memencet salah satu foto disana. Apa cintanya terlarang? Jika terlarang, mengapa Tuhan malah membuatnya jatuh kepada namja ini? Mengapa ia mempertemukan mereka? Luhan tidak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan juga. Ini takdirnya dan mau tidak mau, ia harus menjalani itu.

Setetes air turun dari matanya. Dengan cepat, ia mengusap cairan itu. Luhan adalah seorang namja, sang namja. Itu akan menjadi lelucon sore hari yang bagus jika seorang 'ssang namja' menangisi namja lain.

Luhan menutup layar handphone dengan sebelah tangan lalu duduk di lantai teras rumah. Ia membiarkan tempias air membasahi tubuh kecilnya, mungkin itu bisa membantu mengurasi penat di kepalanya.

Ini pertama kalinya Luhan menyukai seorang namja, lebih muda darinya, dan sampai diketahui orang tuanya. Bahkan sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mengambil gambar orang yang ia sukai. Disitu kesalahannya. Jika saja Luhan tidak menyimpan foto Sehun, mungkin saja eommanya tidak akan tau.

"Chanyeol-ah, eommaku sudah tau" Luhan berbicara dengan suara se-putus asa mungkin

"Hah, apa? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia bisa tau?" Chanyeol terdengar kaget.

"entah. Kurasa, ia melihat handphoneku." Luhan berusaha menebak apa yang dilakukan eommanya

"mungkin. Salah sendiri kau menyimpan fotonya"

"ya ya ya semuanya salahku. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Luhan menggigit bibir pinknya dengan lembut

"uhm.. bersikap seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa. Jangan mengungkit tentang Oh Sehun lagi didepannya dan juga kau harus konsekuensi jika eomma mu memaki Oh Sehun." Luhan merasa jika sahabatnya yang satu ini berusaha menyampaikan solusi terbaik yang muncul dipikirannya

"ya, kau benar! Terima kasih sarannya, Yeol. Semoga langgeng sama Dara"

"yak! Aku masih friendzone sampai sekarang"

"Fighting, Nyeol!"

Luhan memutus panggilannya dengan Chanyeol dan kembali mengamati hujan didepannya, sudah mulai reda. Akhirnya namja bermata rusa itu bangkit dan memasuki rumahnya dan bersikap seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa.

* * *

Senin tetaplah Senin dan Luhan membenci fakta itu. Sejak kejadian dimana eommanya mengetahui jika ia menyukai Sehun, rasanya Luhan sudah kehilangan gairah untuk bertemu siswa kelas 10B itu.

"Kenapa kamu jadi pendiam? Ada masalah?" Minseok menepuk bahu Luhan dari belakang

"Eommaku. Eommaku sudah tau kalau aku menyukai Taehun." Luhan memalingkan mukanya kearah lain. "Kok bisa?"

"entah.. kurasa dia melihat handphoneku"

"ow.. lalu, apa reaksinya?" Minseok terlihat penasaran, matanya menunjukan itu. "tentu saja menentang, menyuruhku melupakan Taehun, dan semacamnya. Kau tau itu tidak mudah! Aku bisa saja bertemu Taehun 5 hari berturut turut kan? Dan juga jadwal olahraga kita cuma beda 1 jam pelajaran dan berarti aku dan dia akan sering bertemu."

Minseok menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali menepuk bahu Luhan. "Hidupmu memiliki banyak tantangan rupanya, Lu." Ia tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang duduk di kursi plastik berwarna biru di barisan ke-4 dari meja guru itu.

Luhan mengeluarkan handphone putihnya dari laci dan membuka gallery untuk kesekian kalinya. Jarinya terarah kesalah satu folder dan mulai fokus ke masing masing foto yang ada di folder itu. Luhan merasa menyesal jika mengingat dulu ia suka berpikir bahwa orang yang tidak bisa move on hanya mendramatisir tetapi sekarang perkataan itu kembali padanya. Lihat Luhan sekarang, ia merasa malas untuk melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Wajah baby facenya yang selalu terlihat ceria berubah menjadi flat yang tidak biasa.

"Lu! Apa benar yang dikatakan Minseok kalau..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membiarkan Luhan mengisisi pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

"ya.. kenapa? Keren kan? Setelah Taehun tau siapa itu Lu Han, sekarang eommaku tau siapa itu Sehun. Apa rencana selanjutnya?" Luhan tersenyum kecut. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa main hakim sendiri dengan mengatakan bahwa ini semua salah teman temannya karena pada dasarnya temannya melakukan ini karena Luhan yang menyukai seorang Sehun.

"Uh, untung saja aku tidak memiliki seorang crush. Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Lu? Menjauhi Taehun?" Baekhyun menarik salah satu bangku dan duduk disamping Luhan yng masih murung.

"Kalau aku bisa juga pasti akan ku lakukan dari dulu, Baek! Melupakannya itu tidak semudah mengucapkan 'kkaebsong'! Kau sendiri tau kelas 10B keliatan dari sini, bagaimana jika dia keluar kelas saat aku melihat ke jendela?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mendalam. "Kau bisa melihat Taehun dari sini?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya lalu melihat kearah jendela. "Tentu. Aku hafal rambutnya"

"Menghafal seseorang dari rambut? Konyol tetapi keren juga. Bagaimana jika ia potong rambut? Apa kau masih bisa mengenalinya dari kejauhan?" Luhan berani jamin jika Baekhyun akan memenangkan perlombaan introgasi nasional seandainya ada lomba semacam itu.

"mungkin. 3 bulan mengenalnya membuatku cukup hafal dengan bagian rambut belakang dan juga punggungnya. Kau masih terkesan? Ya aku tau kalau aku memang keren." Luhan tersenyum miring untuk mengejek Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau, Lu. Terserah" Baekhyun mengembalikan kursi yang tadi ia pinjam ke tempatnya dan berjalan kearah depan lebih tepatnya ketempat duduknya.

Apa yang harus Luhan lakukan saat istirahat nanti? Tetap diatas? Ah itu akan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar, lagipula Luhan tidak mau menjadi satu satunya namja dikelas saat istirahat dan dikelilingi yeoja yang sedang bergosip. Ikut ke kantin? Luhan memang selalu berusaha tampil berani tetapi bukan berarti dia akan mencari mati seperti itu. Tapi apa benar Sehun sudah mengetahuinya? Mungkin saja Sehun tidak peduli dengan siapa itu Lu Han, apakan dia orang yang mengirim talk saat jam pelajaran dan sebagainya. Luhan berusaha berpikir positif.

Luhan adalah sang namja, ia akan tetap ke kantin saat istirahat.

* * *

Jam menunjukan angka 09:30. Para sonsaengnim sudah menyampaikan kalimat penutup disusul dengan suara ribut dari luar kelas 11G. Luhan menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah sesantai mungkin. Ia membiarkan kaki putih beralaskan sepatu warna merah itu menuntunnya kearah kantin.

Jantungnya berdebar cukup cepat tetapi firasatnya berkata kalau ini akan baik baik saja. Sayangnya, firasat Luhan selalu salah.

"Luhan Oppa!" Mirae berteriak dari lobby. Bodoh, pikir Luhan. Beberapa pasang mata menatap Luhan. "Kenapa?"

"Sehun tidak masuk hari ini.. dia jatuh dari sepeda lalu kepalanya sedikit terluka, bahunya sedikit tergeser dan kakinya juga sedikit luka." Jujur saja, Luhan tidak percaya.

Oh Sehun kecelakaan.

"Kok bisa.." Mirae menggelengkang kepalanya. Tentu saja ia tidak tau, rumah mereka cukup berjauhan.

"Oh oke. Terima kasih infonya.." Luhan tidak merasa sedih ataupun kaget lagi, ia merasa khawatir. Separah apa luka yang didapat seorang Sehun?

"Ah ya, Son Mirae! Kau melihat teman temanku yang lain?" Kali ini giliran Luhan yang berteriak untuk memanggil Mirae. "Di pinggir lapangan" telunjuk Mirae mengarah ke barat tempat teman teman Luhan berkumpul. "Terima kasih lagi"

Luhan berjalan melewati Mirae lalu berbelok menuju teman temannya. Luhan harap mereka tidak tau soal keadaan Sehun jadi ia tidak perlu berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh tentang kecelakaan itu.

"Sudah tau keadaan Sehun?" doa Luhan tidak dikabulkan. "Sudah.." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Tao dengan singkat tanpa ekspresi yang mencurigakan. Luhan tau ia khawatir tetapi cukup dia yang mengetahui fakta itu. Lagi, Luhan tidak mau diolok olok.

"Kira kira sampai kapan ya dia tidak masuk? Istirahat jadi kurang seru tanpa dia.."

"Kau menyukainya, Baek?" Tao menatap Baekhyun tajam

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau suka bilang aja, Baek. Kau punya hak untuk itu, iyakan?" Jongdae menimpali

"Ish! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menyukai Taehun! Dia bukan tipeku!"

Luhan mengacak rambut dark brownnya asal. Obrolan macam apa lagi yang dibicarakan teman temannya ini? Ternyata baik turun saat istirahat ataupun tetap dikelas tidak ada bedanya. Luhan hanya menjadi seorang pendengar. Baginya, obrolan ini tidak menyenangkan sama sekali.

Oh ayolah! Luhan tertarik dengan Sehun sejak hari pertama dan teman temannya dengan mudah mengolok olok Baekhyun untuk mengakui jika ia menyukai Sehun? Mereka boleh melakukannya, tetapi tidak dihadapan Luhan.

"Bisa ganti topik pembicaraannya? Lihat dia!" tatapan Kyungsoo terhadap Luhan mengandung rasa iba. Luhan tidak butuh rasa kasihan, ia butuh pengertian.

"Ya oke, mau bahas apa?" Jongdae menatap masing masing namja disekelilingnya

"Terserah saja" Luhan meninggalkan mereka yang masih duduk di kursi panjang yang terletak di tepi lapangan.

Haruskah ia ikut membahas hal tidak penting seperti itu?

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Han. Aku HunHan shipper. HunHan for life!" tangan kiri Joonmyeon menyentuh bahu Luhan sedangkan tangan kanannya membentuk sign 'fighting'. "Kau selalu mengerti aku. Terima kasih!" Luhan tersenyum lembut untuk membalas perlakuan Joonmyeon kepadanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" namja dengan senyum angelic itu menatap Luhan, bingung

"Entahlah.. Uhm, mari ke atap sekolah! Kau belum pernah kesana kan? Lagipula istirahat masih lama, kau tidak perlu khawatir akan terlambat saat pelajaran moral" Luhan menarik tangan Joonmyeon menuju lift untuk emmpercepat waktu menuju lantai paling atas. Pintu lift terbuka lalu mereka segera menaiki tangga menuju atap.

Kedatangan mereka disambut dengan hembusan angin yang tertiup di kota Seoul. Kesan pertama yang cukup baik bagi Joonmyeon. Disini hanya ada mereka berdua, mungkin siswa lain memiliki kegiatan yang lebih penting sehingga mereka tidak sempat untuk mengunjungi tempat ini.

"kau sering kesini?" tanya Joonmyeon semabari memejambkan matanya, ia menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah putihnya.

"tidak juga, hanya sesekali. Ketika aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk dan malas pulang, aku sering kesini" ujar Luhan tanpa menatap Joonmyeon yang masih terpejam.

"Termasuk sekarang. Aku tau mood mu tidak cukup baik karena mendengar keadaan Sehun ditambah obrolan Baekhyun, Tao, dan Jongdae tadi kan?" ia membuka matanya tetapi masih menghadap kearah gedung gedung tinggi yang ada disebelah Utara.

"Tentu saja. Mereka tau tetapi bersikap seolah olah tidak tau"

"Salah satu dari mereka semacam menyukai Sehun juga. Kau tau sikap mereka saat Sehun lewat didepan mereka kan? Melebihi sikapmu. Aku bahkan beranggapan bahwa mereka aneh. Sudah benar benar tidak normal. Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan namja yang menyukai sesama jenis tetapi ah sudahlah.. aku menghargaimu, Han." Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti apa yang Joonmyeon katakan

*flashback*

Tao dan Jongdae berlari kecil menuju arah kantin disusul oleh Kyungsoo. Raut wajah mereka tidak bisa ditebak kecuali Kyungsoo, ia kelelahan.

"Luhan-ah! Tadi Taehun lewat didepanku dan kau tau suaranya.. seksi!" Tao terlihat snagat excited saat menceritakan hal semacam itu kepada Luhan

"Lalu?"

"Aku suka suaranya!"

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali menatap mata panda milik Tao.

"ya ya.. aku tau." Luhan berusaha setegar mungkin. Orang lain berpikir bahwa ia baik baik saja karena Tao hanya menyukai suara Sehun tetapi tidak. Luhan tidak baik baik saja. Meskipun hanya suara, itu tetap membuat dada Luhan sesak.

Ia tau bahwa Sehun memiliki banyak fans, makanya dia diizinkan masuk geng siswa eksis disekolahnya. Bahkan beredar rumor bahwa sudah ada yeoja yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sehun meskipun ia hanya membalas perasaan yeoja itu dengan senyuman lalu pergi begitu saja tetapi itu bukan berarti Luhan sudah tahan banting.

"harusnya kau ikut, Han!" ujar Jongdae. "ya.. mungkin lain waktu"

*flashback end*

"Huang Zi Tao. Dia menyukai Sehun. Sangat malah. Ia menyukai Sehun saat Mirae menyampaikan salam palsu mu ke Sehun" Joonmyeon menatap Luhan yang tampak terpuruk. Ia tau hati Luhan sedang kesakitan.

"Ya, aku tau. Terlihat dari sikapnya. Lagipula, untuk apa meminjam handphone temannya demi melihat nomer orang lain yang sebenarnya tidak ia butuhkan kalau tidak ada hal lain? Firasatku memang selalu salah tapi tidak dengan tebakanku."

"Ini pertama kalinya bagiku untuk melihatmu seperti ini. Ya aku tidak tau perasaanmu untuk Sehun dapat digolongan kedalam cinta atau sekedar suka tetapi tetap saja perjalanan cinta tidak mudah. Aku memang bukan orang yang berpengalaman tetapi aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau sudah terlalu sabar dalam menghadapi dinginnya Oh Sehun dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa sahabatmu sendiri menyukai Sehun. ck" Luhan menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecut

"Intinya jangan menyerah. Buatlah seorang Sehun melirikmu, bukan Tao. Tetapi bukan berarti kau boleh menggunakan cara yang biasa yeoja lakukan. Tidak, kau tetap seorang namja. Namja dengan ketertarikan yang berbeda. Ya anggap saja begitu agar aku tidak terlalu jijik padamu" Joonmyeon kembali tersenyum

"Rusa kecil Lu Han tidak boleh menyerah, oke! Aku mendukungmu!"

"Terima kasih. Kau memang pantas kusebut sebagai sahabat" kali ini, Luhan membalas senyuman Joonmyeon.

"Ya sama sama.."

* * *

Sekumpulan namja keluar dari lift mengkilat disisi bangunan. Derap langkah mereka mendominasi lantai dasar sekolah seperti biasanya. Mereka yang biasanya turun dengan tangga sedikit berpaling dengan menggunakan apa yang lebih lazim digunakan oleh siswa lainnya.

"Ke kantin?" suara khas Kyungsoo mendominasi perbincangan kecil diantara namja lainnya. Beberapa dari mereka mengangguk dan menggumam sebagai tanda setuju. Ketika 5 namja itu berjalan kearah kantin, Luhan melenggang kearah kiri diikuti oleh Joonmyeon dibelakangnya. Sejak percakapan di atap sekolah kemarin, mereka lebih sering bersama dibanding hari hari sebelumnya. Kelas mereka yang bersebelahan mendukung aksi Joonmyeon untuk mengintili Luhan.

Luhan kembali duduk di tepi lapangan. Luhan tau jika Sehun belum turun dari kelasnya sehingga Luhan menunggunya. Luhan hanya ingin tau apakah Sehun sudah masuk sekolah dan bagaimana keadaannya.

"Han! Han!" Joonmyeon mengguncangkan bahu Luhan dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sehun sedikit menyeret kakinya ketika berjalan. Sebuah plester juga terlihat di dahi sebelah kiri.

Luhan tidak bisa berhenti menatap namja jangkung yang baru saja lewat didepannya seolah olah ia sudah melupakan perintah eommanya untuk melupakan Sehun.

Joonmyeon menyadari betul jika Luhan speechless saat Sehun lewat didepannya. Jika saja Joonmyeon mengenal Sehun dengan baik saat smp dulu, mungkin ia dengan senang hati membuat Luhan dan Sehun menjadi seorang teman atau mungkin sahabat.

"Dia baik baik saja! Dia baik baik saja!" mata Luhan terlihat berbinar saat berbicara tentang Sehun, Joonmyeon membuktikannya. "ya aku tau. Sekarang bagaimana? Kau sudah lega kan?" Joonmyeon menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja! Ya Tuhan, aku jauh lebih baik sekarang!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Luhan, "jangan sampai Sehun membuatmu lupa tentang ekskul futsal nanti, oke!" Joonmyeon mengacungkan ibu jarinya

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Sejauh ini, inilah chapter terpanjang! Gimana? Masih kurang seru ya? Maunya sih ada 1 HunHan moment lagi tapi kayaknya lebih enak di chapter depan biar rada panjang ceritanya.. Makasih buat yang udah baca &amp; review! XOXO! Berhubung liburan jadi kayaknya chapter selanjutnya bakal update lumayan cepet.**

**Mind to review? Thankyou^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle: Secret Admirer**

**Author: hunhanest**

**Main cast: Lu Han &amp; Oh Sehun**

**Genre: romance, hurt, friendship, AU, yaoi, boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: EXO-nya milik bersama, ceritanya punya gue~**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

-Seh-

Sehun melangkah keluar dari lift yang ada di sisi Utara dengan cara jalan yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Kepalanya kadang masih berdenyut nyeri begitupula dengan kakinya tetapi kedua orang tuanya memaksa agar ia bersekolah sesegera mungkin, dengan berat hati Sehun melakukannya.

Mata elangnya menangkap suatu objek yang familiar, kedua sunbae yang diketahuinya. Luhan, tentu saja Sehun mengetahui Luhan sunbae sedangkan namja yang berdiri disebelah Luhan sepertinya tidak asing dimata Sehun. Kalau ia tidak salah, dulu namja itu juga menjadi kakak kelasnya saat SMP.

Ketika melewati 2 sunbae itu, Sehun dapat melihat lewat ekor matanya bahwa keduanya menatap dirinya. Sehun merasa ada yang aneh diantara sunbae itu.

Dimana teman temanya? Bukannya mereka sering bersama saat jam istirahat seperti ini? Kalau mereka bisa dipisahkan, mengapa dari dulu mereka selalu berbarengan? Dengan berpisahnya Luhan sunbae dengan teman temannya yang ribut itu, Sehun akan merasa lebih lega karena tidak akan diteriaki dan semacamnya.

Bukankah itu hal baik bagi dirinya maupun Luhan sunbae?

Saat namja berambut hazel berbelok, saat itu juga ia menyesal datang ke kantin. Teman teman Luhan sunbae berada didepannya. Dalam hati, Sehun mengutuk mereka yang sudah menghancurkan moodnya di siang hari seperti ini.

Lihat saja, sekarang mereka sedang berteriak "Luhan Luhan" seperti tidak tau malu. Apa mereka tidak menyadari jika siswa lain sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka? Atau mereka terbiasa? Memang siapa mereka? Kalau mereka terbiasa &amp; terkenal, bukannya Sehun sudah kenal mereka karena 1 geng? Pertanyaan pertanyaan bodoh itu kembali berkecamuk di pikiran Sehun.

"Hey bro, katanya tidak mau ke kantin.." Sehun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Jinwoo. "entahlah. Aku mereka bosan diatas jadi lebih baik kesini bukan?" lawan bicaranya hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Katanya kau kecelakaan karena jatuh dari sepeda kan? Kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Sedang memikirkan Soojung? Atau Luhan sunbae?" Jongin dapat mendengar suara dengusan Sehun

"tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Ketika di perempatan, aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepeda motor yang hampir menabrak ku jadi aku langsung membelokan sepedaku ke kanan tapi..."

"lalu kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti itu?" Yifan menunjuk plester di dahi Sehun

"aku belum selesai bicara! Aku baru sadar kalau ada turunan jadi.. ya kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri. Untuk tidak curam." Baik Jongin, Yifan maupun Jinwoo memasang tampang meringis. Yang benar saja, Sehun lepas kendali saat di turunan? Menurut pengakuannya, turunan itu tidak curam kan? Seandainya tanjakan itu curam, mungkin mereka bertiga harus meluangkan waktu mereka untuk mengunjungi Sehun yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit karena salah satu tulangnya ada yang patah.

"Memangnya sepeda mu tidak memiliki rem?" Jongin menautkan alisnya

"Kau tau panik tidak?" Sehun sedikit menaikan intonasi di akhir kalimat

"Tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti mengerti" Jinwoo, Jongin dan Yifan hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya didepan namja berplester yang duduk didepan/sebelah mereka

* * *

-Lu-

Senyuman Luhan tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tangannya terus bergerak untuk scrolling &amp; save beberapa foto di handphonenya. Setelah beberapa bulan, akhirnya Luhan menemukan media sosial milik kakak Sehun dan beruntungnya, cukup banyak foto Sehun yang bisa ia dapatkan di media sosial itu.

"Ya Tuhan, ini lucu sekali" gumam Luhan saat melihat foto masa kecil Sehun yang sedang tersenyum dilengkapi dengan sebuah eye smile yang terbentuk di mata kecilnya. Luhan kembali mencari foto foto disana sampai tangannya terhenti. Nafasnya tercekat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Luhan baru saja menemukan foto topless seorang Oh Sehun.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling lalu cepat cepat menyimpan foto itu dan melakukan kegiatannya meskipun pipinya masih terasa panas.

"ah sial" Luhan mengumpat saat sudah sampai di bagian paling bawah.

"yah setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak foto"

Luhan membuka talk lalu memencet tulisan "Kim Minseok" yang tertera di layar.

"aku baru saja mendapatkan sebuah foto yang mencengangkan!"

3 menit kemudian, pesan itu dibalas

"Apa?"

Luhan kembali tersenyum lebar lalu mengirimkan foto topless Sehun. Aish, Luhan memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"Wow! Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"media sosial kakak Sehun. Jangan beritau ke yang lain! Ku mohon!"

Luhan teringat perkataan Joonmyeon, Tao juga menyukai Sehun.

"Iya iya.. Oh ya, kau sudah tau kalau sepertinya Tao menyukai siswa kelas 10B juga. Teman Sehun"

"Siapa?" jantung Luhan berdebar. Yah meskipun ia belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa Tao menyukai teman Sehun, insting Luhan sering benar.

"Yifan. Wu Yifan. Pernah dengar?"

"tidak."

"kau bisa tanya Mirae atau Tao karena aku sendiri tidak kenal"

"oh oke. Darimana kau tau?"

"tadi di kantin. Tao bilang kalau Yifan itu sangat karismatik dan keren."

"oh."

Tidak. Luhan yakin benar jika Tao hanya menggunakan Yifan sebagai pengalih perhatian teman temannya dari kenyataan bahwa ia sebenarnya menyukai Sehun. Mungkin itu berhasil bagi yang lain, tapi tidak bagi Luhan. Oh ayolah, Luhan sudah dewasa! Ia bisa membedakan orang yang jatuh cinta dengan yang tidak termasuk dengan siapa ia jatuh cinta selama orang itu dekat dengannya. 1 tahun bukan waktu yang cepat juga, Luhan juga mengenal betul bagaimana seorang Huang Zi Tao dan sekarang orang itu ingin membohonginya? Rencanamu sia sia.

Sebenarnya ia masih tidak mempermasalahkan jika siapapun menyukai Sehun. Luhan hanyalah fans Sehun, okay? Tapi menurut sebagian orang, apa yang dilakukan Tao itu cukup tega, ya sering disebut 'teman makan teman'. Lalu ia juga mengasiani dirinya sendiri. Jika Tao menyukai Sehun, maka Tao akan terus memuji Sehun didepan Luhan dan itu akan membuat telinga Luhan panas dan ingin segera memukul Tao. Luhan tidak mau persahabatannya pecah hanya karena hoobae berambut hazel yang cukup terkenal itu.

Handphonenya berbunyi, sepertinya ia lupa mengatur mode diam pada beda tipis itu.

FREEZE

Sedetik kemudian, Luhan merasa ingin meledak. Perasaan yang membuncah didalam dirinya serasa memaksa keluar. Ini terdengar sedikit berlebihan tetapi itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lu Han benar benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"_Oh Sehun invited you to play cookie r..."_

Luhan tidak bodoh. Ia tau jika itu semacam pesan auto yang dikirimkan untuk mengundang teman talk lain yang belum memainkan game itu. Tapi siapa peduli? Bukankah itu berarti Sehun sudah me-add back Luhan?

Namja dark brown kembali mengecek profile namja itu, lihat kan? Sekarang ia sudah bisa melihat timeline Sehun. Ia sudah di add back! Ah izinkan Luhan untuk melompat sekarang!

Layar handphonenya telah di capture oleh Luhan lalu ia segera mengirimkan foto itu kepada Minseok

"Yah Cuma permintaan game"

"Yang penting mengirim! Oh ya, aku sudah di add balik olehnya"

"serius? Whoa, congrats Han! Kkk"

"serius.. kapansih seorang Lu Han berbohong kepada Kim Min Seok?"

"ah iya iya"

Ini berita penting bagi Luhan tetapi berita biasa bagi teman lainnya jadi Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengirimkan hasil screen capture itu kepada Chanyeol. Lagipula hari sudah malam dan Luhan juga tidak tau bagaimana mood Chanyeol saat ini (Luhan memang terlalu mementingkan perasaan orang lain, tidak mau menyakiti seseorang dengan kata katanya ataupun menambah beban seseorang dengan celotehannya) jadi Luhan segera menyolokan charger dengan handphonenya dan menarik selimut hingga ke lehernya.

_Jaljayo Sehuna~_

* * *

Luhan baru saja duduk ketika layar handphonenya kembali menyala. _Tumben sekali ada yang mengirimkan pesan di pagi hari seperti ini._ Luhan meraih handphone di meja birunya dan mulai memnaca pesan singkat itu

"_Istirahat ikut ke kelas 10B. Selfie with Sehun"_

Hah? Serius? Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan tampak berpikir. Seandainya ia mempunyai fans, mungkin fansnya sudah gila karena keimutannya.

"Serius?"

"Iya serius.."

Sialnya, hari ini merupakan hari olahraga. Bagaimana jika Luhan terlihat berantakan ketika di foto? Tapi ia kembali merenung. Luhan seorang namja, siapa peduli dengan penampilan berantakannya? Tapi apa pantas jika seorang sunbae namja meminta foto hoobae namja? Er.. rasanya Luhan ingin membuang semua gengsi yang bersemayam didalam dirinya. Luhan menarik nafas dengan tegas dan bertekad untuk bersikap masa bodo.

"Han.. Udah ngerjain pr mat—"

"BAEKHYUNA LIHAT INI!" Luhan sedikit berteriak saat menyodorkan handphonenya tepat diwajah Baekhyun

"ish! Jangan potong kalimatku! Memangnya apaan sih?" Baekhyun menarik handphone dari tangan Luhan. Tiba tiba matanya melebar dan sebelah tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Dia serius?"

"Kalau tidak ada hambatan, aku yakin dia serius. Kau sendiri tau kalau dia jauh lebih nekat dibanding aku kan?" Luhan menaikan alisnya ketika sampai di kata terakhir.

"ya benar sih. Ah kalau sudah selfienya, bilang aku!" Baekhyun terlihat sangat excited. "iya pasti"

Tapi lagi lagi Luhan khawatir karena dia belum siap untuk sebuah selfie. Selfie dengan crushnya? Ini pertama kalinya seumur hidup Luhan.

Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak mau? Atau dia terlanjur ke kantin? Atau bagaimana jika Sehun hanya mau selfie dengan Tao? Jangan jangan Sehun akan menanyakan apakah Luhan yang mengajaknya selfie ini adalah Luhan yang sama dengan yang mengirimkan dia pesan di talk?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh pesimis seperti ini, bukannya Sehun sudah cukup terkenal? Berarti dia sudah biasa dengan banyaknya orang yang meminta selfie bukan? Luhan tersenyum lalu berusaha berpikir optimis. Jika orang lain bisa, maka ia juga bisa.

.

.

.

Ah lihat saja, mereka –Luhan, Tao, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo– baru saja sampai didepan kelas 10B dan Luhan sudah mau menyerah. Luhan benar benar tidak kuat lagi. Dari luar saja sudah cukup keliatan jika Sehun sedang duduk di pojok kelas dengan handphone ditangan dan earphone ditelinga jadi Luhan tidak mau mengganggu hari indahnya (Luhan percaya setelah ini hari Sehun akan memburuk)

"Mirae! Sini!" Tao memanggil Mirae yang sedang berdiri didekat meja guru

"Kenapa, sunbae?"

"bisa panggilin Yifan? Aku ingin foto dengan dia dulu baru foto dengan Sehun. Boleh kan?" sepertinya Tao sudah cukup akrab dengan Mirae.

"oke"

Tidak lama, Mirae kembali dengan Yifan dibelakangnya. Dia lebih tinggi dari Sehun dengan wajah yang memang cukup karismatik. Cukup keren tetapi Luhan masih setia dengan namja di pojok kelas 10B.

"foto ya?" suara Tao makin melembut. Luhan rasa suaranya benar benar memikat.

"o-oke" sedingin apapun seorang.. siapa namanya? Wu Yifan? Ya, Wu Yifan tetap saja tidak bisa menolak seorang sunbae. Yeah, Luhan merasa bangga juga menjadi seorang kakak kelas meskipun masih ditingkat kedua.

"oke, terima kasih!" ujar Tao sambil tersenyum. Ya kalau dilihat lihat Tao tidak buruk tapi bukan berarti dia cocok dengan Sehun. Tidak, Luhan tidak rela.

"Sunbaenim masuk aja.. Tidak masalah kok" ucap Mirae sambil menunjukan senyum lembutnya. Tidak masalah bagimu tapi bencana besar bagi jantung Lu Han. "oke"

Luhan ingin sekali mengutuk Zi Tao tetapi tangannya terlanjur ditarik masuk kedalam kelas. Dari depan sini, ia bisa melihat jelas Sehun yang ternyata sedang mengerjakan tugas sambil mendengarkan musik. Apa radio sekolah kurang untukmu, Sehuna?

"Tidak jadi aja ya.. Atau kalian saja deh. Aku tidak ikut" Luhan berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin. Seperti ada sesuatu yang meletup didalam dirinya, semacam jagung kering yang baru saja mekar menjadi pop corn putih yang mengesankan.

"Tidak! Kau alasan aku ikut, Lu Han!" Jongdae menarik Luhan yang hampir beranjak dari kelas 10B. Jika saja ia bisa teleport, maka ia akan melakukannya. Masa bodo selfie dengan Oh Sehun atau apalah itu. Masalah harga diri didepan teman sekelas Sehun juga harus dipertaruhkan.

Luhan merasa tangannya kembali ditarik, kali ini oleh Tao menuju belakang kelas. God, jantung luhan rasanya ingin meledak. Ketika mereka ber-4 sampai disebelah Sehun. Ia tampak melihat sekilas lalu kembali fokus dengan tugasnya. Dia pelajar yang baik atau sekedar mengalihkan pandangan?

"Sehun, boleh foto tidak?" Luhan mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Sehun tampak bingung lalu membuang muka ke kanan. Ia meremas rambut hazel dibagian belakangnya dengan pelan lalu kembali melihat kedepan. Tangannya tetap meremas rambut tentunya.

"Mau ya?" Tao hingga memohon seperti itu, benarkan tebakan Luhan?

Sehun masih mengacak surai hazel dengan bibir yang membentuk sebuah senyuman malu malu. Dia malu karena diajak foto atau Tao memohon kepadanya? Oke, Luhan merasa sangat berisik sekarang.

"Iya"

God! Akhirnya ia bicara! 1 kata yang sangat berharga bagi Luhan. Suara rendahnya makin membuat pop corn itu meletup ditambah dengan kupu kupu dilambung Luhan. Sejak kapan ia menyewakan tubuhnya sebagai taman bermain, huh?

"oke" Tao mencuri start duluan tapi teman tetaplah teman. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae langsung berdiri dibelakang mereka semacam pemeran pembantu di drama drama yang sering Luhan lihat. "Luhan-ah, sini ikutan" kau yang terbaik, Kyung!

Luhan berdiri makin dibelakang tetapi Kyungsoo malah menarik Yifan untuk berdiri disebelah Luhan. Apa yang ia lakukan? Cukup menjadi penonton saja, toh Kyungsoo kesini karena permintaan Tao begitupula dengan Jongdae.

"oke terima kasih!" Luhan sedikit membungkuk. Apa dia terlalu sopan? Beginilah jika dia canggung. "kau belum foto berdua, Han" mati kau Kim Jongdae!

Mereka mendorong tubuh Luhan kembali ke belakang meskipun Luhan sudah menolaknya. "Oh Sehun, dia ingin foto denganmu, tidak apa apa kan" ucap Jongdae asal. Lagi lagi ia mengacak acak rambutnya, apa dia tidak tau bahwa ada namja yang nafasnya tercekat karena kegiatannya itu?

"Mau tidak?" Lalu Sehun kembali mengangguk disusul dengan pipi Luhan yang memerah.

"Fighting" Kyungsoo berbisik

Namja dark brown melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja hazel, tepat disebelahnya. Canggung, itulah yang dirasakan oleh mereka berdua. Ia mengangkat kameranya lalu memencet salah satu tombol di layar touch itu. Tidak peduli mau hasilnya goyang karena tangan Luhan yang gemetar, yang penting ia sudah berhasil.

Luhan berhasil selfie dengan Sehun.

"Terima kasih lagi" Ia segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu disusul dengan 3 teman lainnya. "wow! Kau berhasil selfie dengannya, Han!" ujar si penyemangat hari –Do Kyungsoo.

1 langkah

2 langkah

3 langkah

4 langkah

"YAA!" Luhan berlari menuju lantai bawah dengan tangga, kalau ia terjatuh anggap saja bayaran atas kebahagiaan yang baru saja ia rasakan. Luhan itu senior dibanding kelas 10 yang tadi menatapnya ketika berteriak dan berlari jadi itu tidak masalah.

"Minseok! Baekhyun!" langkahnya ditangga terakhir sangat pas dengan keberadaan Minseok dan Bakehyun di kursi sebrang. "hei, kau kenapa Han?" Baekhyun terlihat sedikit panik. Baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan seperti bocah hyperactive yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah balon.

"aku berhasil selfie dengan Sehun!"

Lalu baik Minseok maupun Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"serius?" Baekhyun merebut handphone Luhan dari tangannya

"kenapa kau selalu tidak percaya padaku?" Luhan berbicara dengan nada sok imut.

"DIA SERIUS!" mereka semau berebut untuk melihat layar handphone Luhan. Jarak antara Luhan dan Sehun terbilang cukup dekat. Mereka berdua sama sama tersenyum dan menurut pengakuat Tao, Sehun jauh lebih tampan ketika foto dengan Luhan dibanding ketika bersama sama tadi, efek meremas rambut.

"Kau keren! Oh ya, Tao-ya, bagaimana fotomu?" tanya Minseok

"tidak ada yang berdua.. mereka semua pengganggu!"

Luhan menarik perkataannya bahwa ia sedikit kesal dengan Jongdae dan teman lainnya karena mereka tetap saja seorang teman yang bisa membedakan yang adil dan sebaliknya.

"hei, ada ribut ribut apa?" Joonmyeon berjalan kearah kerumunan bahagia dengan wajah bingung. Baru saja ditinggal ke kamar mandi dan ia ketinggalan informasi penting. "Luhan Tao Jongdae Kyungsoo baru saja selfie dengan Sehun" Baekhyun menunjukan layar handphone Luhan.

"woah! Kok bisa? Akhirnya kkk" Joonmyeon memusatkan pandangannya kepada Luhan.

"berterima kasihlah kepada Tao.."

"harusnya kalau kalian mau selfie bilang bilang! Aku juga ingin tau ekspresi masing masing ketika berhadapan dengan Taehun!" Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya, benar benar imut.

"maybe next time, Baek"

* * *

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit lalu dan menyebabkan padatnya halaman sekolah saat ini. Ditengah kerumunan siswa di halaman, namja dengan mata rusa tidak mengubah posisinya sejak pertama kali ia bergabung dengan puluhan siswa ini. Yah itulah rutinitas seorang Lu Han sejak kelas 11.

Sialnya, kaki dan mata Luhan mengalami masalah yang sama. Ia tidak bisa bergerak menatap objek lain selain namja dengan tas hitam krem diluar gerbang. Objek itu terlihat berargumen kecil dengan kumpulan namja lain lalu berjalan kearah kanan sekolah, sepertinya Luhan tau mereka akan kemana. Ngomong ngomong dimana teman temannya? Bukannya mereka yang sering meninggalkan Luhan?

"hoi hoi"

Luhan spontan menengok kesamping badannya. Disana berdiri Tao, Minseok, Baekhyun dan juga saudara Baekhyun, Taehyung. "Tao-ya! Taehun ke ilgop yeolhan!" Luhan setengah berteriak. "eh serius?" lalu Tao berlari sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang entah kapan sudah ada disana.

"guys, aku pulang dulu oke? Annyeong!" Luhan mengangguk pelan dan mengubar senyum simpulnya.

Tiba tiba Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat lalu menepuk bahu Luhan, "kalau aku jadi kamu, aku gak akan ngasih tau info info tentang orang aku suka ke orang lain yang juga menyukainya"

"ya memang seharusnya begitu, entahlah ini spontan" ia menggerakan kepalanya kekanan

"Hei, aku lapar! Mau menemani ke ilgop yeolhan?" bingo, Luhan benar benar mencintai calon pewaris Daeguk Corp, tuan muda Kim Joonmyeon.

"kebetulan Lu Han benar benar ingin kesana, Joonmyeon-ah! Kajja!" Kyungsoo langsung meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Joonmyeon seperti ingin bermain ular naga dan membuat Luhan bertanya tanya tentang umur Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya.

"memangnya ada apa? Tunggu, biar kutebak! Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Taehun, benarkan?" jackpot! "ya tentu.. siapa lagi memang?" ujar Luhan.

Joonmyeon membuka pintu kaca toko itu dan mempersilahkan teman temannya masuk duluan. Perjalanan mereka dari sekolah menuju ilgop yeolhan tidak memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Didalam sana tidak ada tanda tanda Sehun ataupun teman temannya, hanyalah sekumpulan siswa kelas 12 dari sekolah lain dan juga Tao, Baekhyun &amp; Jongdae, ah jangan lupakan Taehyung yang setia disisi Baekhyun.

"Luhan-ah, gaada Taehun" ujar Tao dengan alis yang beradu. Se kecewa itukah?

"Ya aku tau.." _dan kurasa mungkin Tuhan tidak mengizinkanmu untuk bertemu dengannya, Tao-ya._ Lalu Luhan mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon yang sudah berpencar.

Joonmyeon dengan kebiasaannya membeli coffee latte dan Kyungsoo membeli sebuah pepero almond. Luhan? Ia merindukan minuman dingin –atau es yang biasa disebut slushy jadi ia menarik salah satu gelas berukuran medium di depannya.

"slushy, sudah lama aku tidak meminum itu" Kyungsoo merebut gelas Luhan lalu meminumnya sedikit. "Ayolah Kyungsoo-ya, kita masih diantrian. Aku belum membayarnya dan kau sudah meminumnya" gerutu Luhan. "tapi kau pasti membayarnya kan?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian disusul dengan anggukan Luhan. "kalau begitu tidak masalah"

.

.

Mereka bertiga memilih tempat duduk yang menghadap ke jendela seperti biasa. Kyungsoo akan membagikan peperonya kepada sekeliling dan mulai mengambil handphone di saku blazernya. Itu kebiasaan dan Luhan tidak bisa melupakan itu.

"pinjam handphonemu" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan mata bulatnya

"mau apa?"

"selfie"

Cukup dengan 1 kata maka hati Luhan terasa kembali berbunga bunga.

"uhm.. tunggu sebentar"

Luhan membuka lock lalu mengirimkan pesan lewat talk kepala Chanyeol

_'Aku berhasil selfie dengan Sehun. Kau berhutang 1 selfie juga dengan Dara'_

"ini" Luhan menyerahkan handphone putihnya kepada namja bermata burung hantu

"oke"

Kyungsoo terlihat serius dengan handphone Luhan dan Luhan tetap bersikap biasa saja sambil menyerutup slushy warna warninya yang mulai mencair. Ini Kyungsoo bukan Jongdae ataupun Baekhyun jadi ia biasa saja.

"share di group bagaimana? Tao dan Minseok memintanya"

Luhan menatap Tao yang masih duduk dibelakang lalu mengatakan "ya" kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tao-ya, kirim foto tadi ke group" Tao langsung mengangguk mengerti dan berkutik dengan handphonenya lagi.

"sudah. Terima kasih" Kyungsoo meletakan handphone namja rusa di meja lalu menggigit dua batang pepero sekaligus.

"sama sama" Luhan menatap layarnya dan membuka talk.

Park Chanyeol 11

Luhan tebak, Chanyeol juga pasti tidak percaya dengan semua ini lalu berspaming ria karena Luhan tak kunjung menjawab pesannya.

_'Serius?'_

_'Berikan aku fotonya!'_

_'Dianya kayak gimana pas dimintain'_

_'Han..'_

_'Lu..'_

_'Luhan'_

_'kau masih hidup?'_

_'hoy'_

_'...'_

_'JAWAB AKU'_

_'ASTAGA'_

Luhan terkekeh. Enggan membuat namja disebrang sana berniat memakannya, ia segera mengirimkan foto selfienya yang menurutnya 'kramat' itu dengan pipi yang kembali memerah.

"Hei, aku pulang ya!" Tao menepuk bahu Luhan

"ya"

_'Wow'_

_'Kau kurang dekat'_

_'Ketika aku foto dengan Lizzy, aku lebih dekat dari itu' _–Lizzy Park, crush Chanyeol yang dulu

_'Tapi keren juga lah'_

_'Tampan juga, tapi tentu saja aku jauh lebih tampan. Ya tidak buruk untukmu maksudnya..'_

Luhan memutar matanya dan mengetik beberapa kata untuk membalas Chanyeol

_'Lalu kenapa? Sudah bagus selfie. Jangan protes atau aku akan membunuhmu saat kita meet up.'_

"mari pulang, supirku sudah dekat dengan sekolah"

"ayo.."

Jadi Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon meninggalkan ilgop yeolhan tidak lama setelah Tao pulang. Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Taehyung masih didalam karena mereka pulang bersama.

Luhan yang sudah terbiasa menyebrang memimpin barisan diikuti oleh Joonmyeon lalu Kyungsoo. Namja dark brown memasang earphone di telinga kirinya dan memutar lagu secara shuffle.

Luhan baru saja mengangkat kepalanya ketika suatu objek yang menurutnya familiar muncul.

"Guys, itu kan..." Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, enggan menyebut nama. Ia tidak mau tiba tiba tersipu di jalanan seperti ini hanya karena menyebutkan nama namja yang muncul tadi

"Sehun. Tunggu, apa? Sehun?" Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat seseorang yang terbilang cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri

"Lu, fighting!" Joonmyeon menepuk bahu Luhan. Joonmyeon selalu memberi semnagat kepadanya dan Luhan tidak tau bagaimana cara membalasnya. Joonmyeon tidak memiliki crush sehingga Luhan tidak bisa memberinya beberapa motivasi.

Luhan tetap melangkahkan kakinya pasti. Semakin dekat ia semakin yakin kalau itu adalah Sehun. Sehun menatapnya jadi Luhan balas menatapnya. Ugh, ini mengagumkan! Apa Sehun mengingatnya?

Ketika berpapasan, Luhan tetap mengangkat kepalanya (biasanya ia akan menunduk). Setelah beberapa langkah, ia kembali menengok kebelakang tetapi kali ini Sehun tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Punggung &amp; rambut belakang itu yang membuat Luhan jatuh seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Yaa akhirnya chap 7 selesai! Momentnya langsung 2 gais! Gue gila pas nulisnya wks. Ilgop yeolhan,gue yakin lo semua ngerti maksud gue.. coba artiin ke bahasa inggris maka jadilah toko yang biasa lo temuin di ujung jalan.**

**Ah, buat yang tanya Hani, Ravi &amp; Mirae itu OC atau siapa, ya mereka OC disini.. para cast yang membantu Luhan.**

**Buat kalian yang udah review, thanks ya! Kalo gaada kalian, gue gaakan niat buat lanjutin ff ini /sobs/**

**BeibiEXOl: diusahakan ya, doakan saja Sehunnya bisa jatuh juga ke Luhan.**

**Eclaire Oh: diusahakan secepatnya.. Perjalanan cinta jarang banget yang mulus, malah seringnya kan memang ditikung mulu bahkan sama sahabat sendiri**

**Junia. Angel.58: gaada yang mustahil di dunia ini yea~**

**Yuee: doain aja ya, aku juga berharap begitu /lah**

**Imeyyteukmin: kita lihat nanti! Pantengin aja ya kkk**

**Voccall: yeah, life is hard. Sahabat" pun juga gabisa menghindari pesona seorang Oh Sehun /a6**

**Fujiawara .key.7: aku terharu baca review kamu. Padahal tata bahasaku masih rada berantakan huhu. Diusahakan ya. Douitashimashite!**

**PandaCherry: welcome back /? Apa sekarang udah ada kemajuan? Udah dong ya hehe..**

**Falling-hardly: adanya aku yang harusnya makasih karena kamu duah mau review. Yang asli aja udah kepisah, gimana dong : Iya makasih ya, kamu penyemangatku /?**

**Thanks juga buat yang udah baca ya..**

**Review? Terima kasih^-^**

**PS: Happy new year! Semoga tahun 2015 jauh lebih baik dari tahun tahun sebelumnya &amp; gaada hal aneh" yang menguras air mata lagi /? Xoxo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle: Secret Admirer**

**Author: hunhanest**

**Main cast: Lu Han &amp; Oh Sehun**

**Genre: romance, hurt, friendship, AU, yaoi, boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: EXO-nya milik bersama, ceritanya punya gue~**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Luhan rasa ini adalah salah satu hari terbaik ditahun ini. Otaknya terasa penuh dengan pelangi, hatinya berbunga bunga dan hidupnya serasa tanpa beban. Persetanlah pikiran mengenai hari Sehun yang memburuk ataupun Sehun yang sudah mengenalnya atau belum, Luhan telah melupakan semua itu.

Ia melangkahkan kaki di halaman rumahnya dengan yakin seakan setiap langkah menjamin masa depan yang cerah.

"kau terlihat senang hari ini, Lu. Ada apa?" eommanya bertanya tentang perasaannya, itu sebuah perkara besar bagi Luhan.

"tidak ada.. ya seperti biasa Minseok sedikit mencuri pandang siswa aksel" Luhan sedikit tekekeh. Terdengan dipaksakan tetapi itu lebih baik dari wajah gugup.

"oh.." ya tentu saja Luhan tidak akan memberi tau keluarganya soal selfie dan semacamnya kepada eommanya, coret, keluarganya. Jika mereka tau Luhan masih suka Sehun, mungkin hidupnya akan berakhir dengan memar disekujur tubuh bekas pukulan.

"di meja makan ada brownies, kau bisa ambil kalau kau mau"

"ya, terima kasih" Luhan tidak pernah mengucapkan kata terima kasih dengan intonasi setegas dan seyakin ini sebelumnya. Ia akan mengucapkan 2 kata itu dengan malu malu sambil menundukan kepalanya tetapi hari ini berbeda.

Luhan mendorong turun gagang pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya kembali. Jantungnya kembali turun ke lambung ketika mengingat bagaimana cara ia bisa berfoto dengan Sehun. Meskipun menyakitkan ketika ia tau kalau Tao juga menyukai Sehun, tanpa dia juga Luhan tidak akan bisa selfie dengan Sehun.

Ia kembali kembali menatap foto itu lalu tersenyum dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, bahkan dia merasakan pipinya yang pegal karena tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum selebar ini.

Luhan melepaskan blazer sekolah lalu mengamati nametagnya.

_Apa Sehun melihat benda ini? _

_Apa ini awalan untuk kedepannya? _

_Apa Sehun akan berkata iya dengan hangat atau mengangguk sambil tersenyum jika aku mengajak selfie dilain waktu? _

_Apa Sehun akan tersenyum atau melambaikan tangannya ketika aku menyapanya? _

Luhan berharap jawaban semua pertanyaannya adalah 'iya', mencoba optimis. Tapi optimis bukan berarti ia sudah pasti akan melakukan hal hal yang ia rencanakan di otaknya, ya kecuali kalau Luhan rela disoraki oleh teman temannya dan tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Sehun ataupun mendapat cemoohan para penggemar Sehun. Ia masih punya harga diri yang harus dipertahankan.

Luhan membuka talk dan membuka grup dia dan teman temannya. Grup itu sedang 'sangat' ramai dan yang membuat Luhan senang adalah mereka semua membicarakan Sehun.

"_Sehun di foto yang berdua sama Luhan itu keren"_

"_Aku memberitau eommaku, tidak apa kan ya? Lagipula sudah terlanjur"_

"_Lagian Jongdae dan Kyungsoo nyampah di foto.. padahal aku kan ingin foto berdua"_

"_Yah intinya aku kecewa karena kalian tidak memberitau, aku kan ingin lihat ekspresi kalian"_

Dan tentunya masih banyak lagi.

"_Kapan kapan foto lagi ya, Han. Kurang deket!"_

"Apa apaan.. mereka pikir aku tidak punya gengsi apa?" gerutu Luhan sambil mengetik dengan gerakan tangan yang cukup cepat.

"_Tidak. Aku bisa gila!"_

"_Tapi itu keren, Han!"_

Luhan juga tau kalau foto dengan orang yang disukai itu keren.

"_Siapa peduli?-_-"_

Luhan membuka gallery lalu kembali tersenyum sendiri karena foto kebanggaannya itu.

"Hei, kenapa belum ganti baju?" Luhan cepat cepat menekan tombol back tanpa diketahui eommanya

"Ah iya sebentar lagi, grup sedang ramai.."

"Eomma menunggu diluar untuk kepastianmu soal brownies. Kalau kau tidak mau brownies nya, akan eomma masukan ke kulkas" Luhan kembali mengingat brownies yang tergeletak di piring putih diatas meja makan.

"Jangan! Tunggu aku, oke?" Luhan mengacungkan ibu jarinya lalu berdiri menuju lemari untuk berganti baju. Brownies coklat terdengar bagus, sesuai dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Setelah berganti baju, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju meja makan dengan handphone ditangan kirinya. Bagaimana jika eommanya tau foto ini? Apa tanggapannya? Apa eommanya masih akan tetap meminta Luhan untuk melupakan perasaannya?

Layar handphonenya menyala, ada pesan baru lagi

"_aku bertanya pada Sehun"_

"_Sudah kenal Luhan?"_

"_dia jawab 'belum'"_

"_Kau tau aku?"_

"_lalu dia bilang tidak"_

"_terdengar mustahil, bukan?"_

Dan semua itu berasal dari Tao.

Sehun bohong jika ia bilang tidak kenal Luhan ataupun Tao karena nametag Tao sangat jelas dibanding nametag Luhan yang hanya terdiri dari 2 suku kata. Luhan tau Sehun malu mengatakannya, ia gengsi.

Luhan seseorang yang tidak bisa memulai awalan sedangkan Sehun adalah orang yang lebih mengutamakan gengsi diatas hati nuraninya.

Itu akan menjadi hal yang buruk.

* * *

-Seh-

Sehun bersandar pada tembok di depan aula. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid yang mengikuti ekskul baseball, satpam, beberapa guru dan juga dirinya sendiri. Jongin sudah pulang 2 jam yang lalu sedangkan Yifan &amp; Jinwoo 1 jam yang lalu.

Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, mungkin ada baiknya dia pulang sekarang. Rumahnya cukup jauh tetapi entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya selalu pulang 2 jam setelah bel pulang sekolah. Dia sudah dewasa jadi ia pikir orang tuanya juga tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini. Lagipula dia anggota geng, menurut Sehun akan aneh jika seorang anggota geng akan pulang saat bel jam pelajaran berakhir berbunyi.

Ketika ia mengeluarkan handphonenya, ia menyerengit. Handphonenya sama dengan sunbae yang mengajaknya berfoto tadi. Siapa namanya? Zitao? Ya Sehun tidak terlalu peduli.

Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, Sehun cukup kaget saat 4 sunbae itu masuk kekelasnya dan meminta selfie karena biasanya mereka akan meminta selfie diluar kelas, saat orang orang tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka terlebih lagi salah satu dari 4 orang itu adalah Luhan sunbae.

Sehun tidak tau kalau ia seberani itu, karena biasanya Luhan sunbae hanya menunduk atau membuang muka saat berpapasan dengannya lalu mengambil fotonya dari jarak jauh –Sehun tau itu.

_Mungkin dia dipaksa teman temannya_.

Itu bisa jadi alasan termasuk akal Luhan sunbae, bisa dipastikan ketika ia kembali didorong kebelakang oleh teman temannya dan ekspresi gugupnya. Jika itu paksaan, apa sebenarnya Luhan sunbae tidak mau? Mustahil, Sehun yakin Luhan sunbae hanya malu.

Woah, disukai oleh namja sunbae yang cantik adalah hal tersendiri yang baru dan unik bagi Sehun. Kalau Sehun disuruh memilih orang orang yang menyukainya, mungkin ia memilih Luhan sunbae dengan 1 alasan pasti.

"_Kau namja tapi cantik dan imut jadi itu menjadi hal yang unik bagiku"_

Tetapi bukan berarti Sehun gay. Tentu saja tidak! Sehun masih menyukai yeoja tentu saja, bisa dipastikan dengan jantung yang berdegup lebih kencang ketika melihat foto foto Miranda Kerr ataupun Kylie Jenner yang ada di berbagai social media.

Luhan sunbae semacam masuk kedalam daftar namja penting yang Sehun kenal selama di sekolah ini. Ini bukan perasaan suka atau cinta atau sebagainya, Sehun hanya menganggap unik dan keren, dan mengagumkan, dan bangga, ya hanya itu.

Bus hijau dengan nomer 0212 menghentikan pikiran Sehun mengenai Luhan sunbae jadi ia segera masuk kedalam bus itu dan duduk disalah satu tempat duduknya. Langit sudah mulai gelap dan mengabaikan beberapa orang didalam ini, Sehun merasa sendiri.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, seorang yeoja dibelakang tengah mem-foto dirinya. Yeoja itu tersenyum lalu mengirimkan foto yang ia dapatkan ke salah satu kontak di talk nya

_Lu Han_

* * *

Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam pupil matanya. Hari ini penutupan perlombaan antar sekolah yang diadakan sekolahnya dan Sehun tidak tau ia harus datang atau tidak. Jongin sudah mengingatkannya berkali kali kemarin tetapi Sehun terlihat tidak begitu tertarik.

Tetapi jika ia tidak ikut penutupan ini, Sehun bisa saja menyesal. Oh ayolah, sekolah mereka mengundang Ailee, Lyn, , Seo Taiji, FT Island, Geeks, Eternity –band sekolah, penampilan dance sekolah mereka &amp; sekolah pemenang. Ia sudah beberapa kali melihat mereka tetapi tidak dalam suatu acara sekolah. Acara dimulai jam 11 jadi ia akan datang ke sekolah jam–

Belum sempat berpikir, handphonenya sudah berdering lebih dulu

_Kim Jongin_

"Apa?"

"Datang kan?"

"Iya iya.. Jam berapa?"

"2?"

"oke"

Lalu Sehun menekan 'end' lebih dulu. Persetan fakta bahwa Jongin lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan.

Sehun menarik handuk birunya lalu melesat masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka kaca mobilnya lalu meminta 1 tiket masuk festival penutupan dan menyerahkan 5000 won. Wajah yeoja yang mendapat bagian ticketing itu terlihat kagum, ia menyerahkan sebuat kertas karton dan selembar kertas 1000 won dan kepingan 500 won tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Terima kasih" ia menyunggingkan senyuman lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya kearah parkiran mobil sekolahnya.

Dia dapat melihat Jongin dan Jinwoo melangkah kerah mobilnya, Sehun pikir mereka sudah didalam sekolah.

"Hoy bro" Jongin memukul legan atas Sehun seperti biasanya disertai dengan senyuman khas Jongin. "Hm.. sudah ada yang perform?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya

"Eternity dan Seo Taiji." Ucap Jinwoo

"Tapi mereka akan tampil lagi nanti, sepertinya" lanjutnya.

"Baguslah. Ayo masuk kedalam" Sehun memimpin –seperti biasa diikuti Jongin dan Jinwoo dibelakangnya. Ia sudah dapat menebak kalau Yifan pasti tidak akan datang, ia pikir acara seperti ini kurang penting.

Ketiga namja yang cukup eksis itu memasuki sekolah disambut dengan tatapan orang orang lainnya, Sehun benar benar sudah terbiasa dengan ini dan beruntungnya, ia menikmatinya.

Ia merasakan handphonenya bergetar di saku celana jeansnya.

Lu Han

_Apa kau menonton closing?_

* * *

-Lu-

Luhan tidak bisa berhenti untuk menatap handphonenya dari sejak perjalanan hingga sampai di festival. Apa Sehun memang tidak memegang handphonenya? Atau sengaja tidak membacanya? Foto Sehun yang temannya kirim beberapa waktu lalu tidak bisa membantu -meskipun jantung Luhan tetap tidak tenang.

"Handphonemu tidak akan kabur, tidak usah memandangnya begitu terus terusan" ujar Minseok. Ya dia benar sih, Luhan juga sudah mengatur bunyi notification handphonenya jadi kalau ada pesan masuk, ia akan menyadarinya.

"Ya, aku tau"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak apa apa"

"Jangan jangan kirim talk ke Sehun"

Luhan menduga kalau Minseok dapat membaca pikirannya

"Yeah"

"Wow! Kau bilang apa ke dia?" Minseok tertarik, sangat dan matanya terlihat berkilap. "Hanya bertanya apa dia datang ke closing atau tidak.."

"Tapi kau tidak datang ke closing.."

"Sayang sekali"

"Apa dia sudah membalasnya?"

"Tentu saja belum, kalau sudah aku sudah berteriak disini. Jangan bilang ke yang lain dulu, aku tidak mau dibully sekarang"

"Baik"

Jadi Luhan dan Minseok melanjutkan jalan mereka mengitari taman tempat festival diadakan. Beberapa hal disini cukup membuat Luhan melupakan talk nya yang tidak kunjung dibalas oleh Sehun. _Mungkin dia sibuk, jadi aku juga harus menyibukan diri._

Ketika langit sudah mulai gelap, Luhan kembali mengecek handphonenya. Masih belum dibaca, apalagi dibalas.

_Apa dia benar benar sibuk?_

_Apa dia menghindariku?_

_Jangan jangan dia beneran datang ke closing_

_Sehun dengan baju bebas? Ya Tuhan_

Luhan benar benar tidak fokus dengan papan projector raksasa yang sedang menampilkan sebuah film, ia hanya ingin balasan dari Sehun. Luhan ingin mengirimkan pesan lagi agar ia cepat membalasnya tapi bagaimana jika dia malah kesal?

Oh ayolah, Luhan sunbaenya! Bahkan peraturan di sekolah Chanyeol mengharuskan para hoobae untuk segera menjawab pesan sunbae tanpa pengecualian, tidak peduli apakah dia anggota geng atau bukan.

Kenapa siswa sekolahnya tidak menerapkan hal itu juga? Luhan tidak peduli apakah dia sedang mendukung senioritas atau bukan, ia hanya butuh balasan talk dari hoobae 'kesayangannya', thats all.

"Ayo pulang! Sudah jam 8 malam" Kyungsoo berdiri duluan disusul oleh Joonmyeon lalu Baekhyun lalu Luhan.

"Nanti pulang diantar kemana?" Tao mendongak keatas

"Ke sekolah.. kajja!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Tao, namja ini benar benar berat dan tidak sebanding dengan Do Kyungsoo.

"ayo.." lalu mereka semua berdiri.

Luhan sudah mengirim pesan itu sejak jam 2 siang dan Sehun belum juga membacanya.

"Kalau sampe besok belum dibalas juga, tanyakan lagi. Ya tentu pertanyaan yang lain karena closing sudah basi." Ujar Minseok. Ya, dia benar.

"yeah, lihat nanti. Ah setidaknya bisakah dia membacanya? Dengan begitu aku bisa menyuruhnya untuk membalas!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya asal.

"Kalau sudah dibalas, beritau aku!" Minseok menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan. "semoga berhasil!" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya pasti lalu kembali berjalan dibelakang teman teman lainnya.

"aku tidak tau kalau disini cukup ramai kalau malam hari" Jongdae mengedarkan pandangannya kearah pedagang dan juga para pembeli di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan.

"Ya, aku juga baru tau.." Baekhyun setuju dengan Jongdae

"well, kita sudah sampai parkiran. Dimana mobilnya?" tanya Joonmyeon kepada 6 teman lainnya. Mencari mobil Kyungsoo –mobil yang mereka tumpangi cukup sulit. Selain karena banyaknya mobil yang parkir, model mobil semacam itu juga cukup mainstream.

"Disana"

Kyungsoo menunjuk salah satu mobil silver didekat tiang lampu jalan dan memimpin barisan menuju mobilnya.

"Ayo masuk.."

* * *

Pesannya tidak kunjung dibalas jadi Luhan sedikit frustasi. Ia berusaha menyusun kalimat terbaik untuk Sehun, agar ia tidak merasa kesal.

_Read_

Lihat? Dia sudah membacanya sejak setengah jam yang lalu tetapi belum membalasnya. Ya alasannya sih sudah pasti _"closingnya kan sudah kemarin jadi kurasa sudah tidak penting lagi"_ tapi siapa peduli. Toh Luhan tidak mempedulikan closing, ia butuh jawaban. Dan seketika Luhan merasa ia benar benar gay.

_Jawab dong.. 1 kata juga tidak apa apa. Tapi aku tidak memaksa, oke?_

_Ya walaupun kesannya sudah telat_

"God, wish me luck!" gumam Luhan saat memencet tulisan send dipojok layar. Ia kembali menunggu ber menit menit, hampir ber jam jam.

"Jawablah! Kumohon!" Luhan merasa suatu hal yang ada didalam dirinya bangkit, ia kesal. Ia pikir menyukai hoobae akan menjadi hal yang manis mengingat hoobae harus menghormati sunbaenya tetapi Luhan tidak tau jika ada pengecualian bagi anak geng.

Seketika Luhan butuh alat untuk memundurkan waktu. Ia ingin kembali menjadi siswa kelas 10 dan menjadi siswa yang aktif, tidak menjadi siswa pendiam seperti dulu yang mengakibatkan ini semua. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri meskipun semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia melangkah keluar ke dapur untuk mengambil semangkok es krim choco vanilla di dalam kulkas.

Saat ia kembali, sebuah tanda notification muncul membuat Luhan hampi menjatuhkan mangkok es krimnya.

osh 1

Luhan harus berusaha menahan teriakannya. Suaranya sudah berada diujung tenggorokannya tetapi demi keselamatan Luhan dari eommanya, ia harus tenang –meskipun tidak bisa.

_Iya_

Ya Tuhan, 1 kata yang sangat indah bagi Luhan.

1 kata, ia benar benar mengikuti petunjuk.

_Oke, terima kasih_

Lalu Luhan menggabungkan pesannya kemarin dengan jawaban Sehun.

Datang ke closing?

Iya

Sehun datang ke closing

Sehun mengenakan baju bebasnya

Saat Luhan turun dari mobil Kyungsoo didepan sekolah, mungkin saja Sehun sedang ada didalam.

Luhan menyalahkan Sehun yang baru menjawab pesannya sekarang. Jika saja Sehun menjawabnya kemarin, Luhan dengan senang hati akan menyerahkan 3500 won untuk 1 penampilan terakhir sekalipun demi bertemu Sehun dengan baju bebas.

Ia memencet contact Minseok lalu mengirimkan sreencaps chatnya dengan namja hazel berbaju bebas itu sesuai dengan janjinya kemarin

_Iya_

_Hanya itu? Kasihan_

Diam kau baozi daging

_Daripada tidak sama sekali?_

Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah layar lalu tersenyum. Tangan kirinya mengambil mangkok berisi es krim yang sudah hampir mencair. Luhan baru merasakan bagaimana rasanya jantung yang berdebar saat pesannya dibalas oleh seorang hoobae di sekolahnya. Hoobae yang sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya selama 3 bulan ini.

* * *

Luhan, Minseok dan Baekhyun berdiri di depan kios ramen yang sedang ramai. Sebenarnya mereka kesini hanya karena Baekhyun yang merengek minta ditemani ke kantin jadi disinilah mereka sekarang. Luhan masih memegang kotak bekal yang berisi 4 potong roti dengan kedua tangannya saat Sehun memaksa lewat didepannya. Siku polos Minseok tepat menyentuh dada bidang Sehun tapi ia belum menyadarinya.

Minseok mengangkat sebelah alis saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan –mata yang melebar dan kotak bekal didepan mulut lalu melihat Sehun yang masih berdiri disana dengan muka datar. Minseok mundur kebelakang lalu Sehun berllau dengan ekspresi datar yang masih sama.

"Bagaimana kau tidak menyadarinya?" Luhan membentuk kerutan di dahinya. "Entah.. aku juga kaget" Minseok juga kaget –Luhan tau itu. Luhan masih tidak bisa menggerkan kakinya, jantungnya juga berdebar sangat cepat. Sudah lebih dari seminggu tetapi Luhan masih tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya ketika melihat Sehun, apalagi jika didepan mata seperti ini.

"hei ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan semangkuk mie ramen.

"Siku Minseok menabrak dada Sehun" mata Luhan berkilap

"Ya Tuhan, kau serius? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan mangkuknya. "Kenapa kau tidak menengok kearah kami?" cibir Minseok

"ya, kau benar juga"

Jadi mereka ber-3 mencari meja yang kosong lalu menghabiskan makanan mereka masing masing.

"besok sudah libur semster itu berarti kau tidak akan melihat Sehun untuk 1 bulan kedepan, Lu" ujar Baekhyun dengan sumpit ditangan kananya. Bibirnya pinknya dikerucutkan membentuk suatu ekspresi yang cukup menggemaskan. "tidak perlu kau beri tau juga aku sudah tau"

"apa kau sanggup?" sepertinya Minseok sangsi terhadap Luhan.

"mungkin. Bukankah itu berarti aku bisa move on?" Luhan membentuk sebuah senyuman. Dulu dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk move on karena dia sudah terlalu jauh tetapi bukankah lebih baik ia menyerah saja? Demi kenormalannya. Demi orang tuanya juga.

3 orang itu menghabiskan makanan lalu meninggalkan tempat itu, hanya duduk ber 3 ternyata tidak sebaik yang Luhan kira. Luhan berjalan disebelah Baaekhyun dengan Minseok dibelakang mereka. Disana ada Joonmyeon dan Tao yang fokus dengan handphonenya, Luhan duduk disebelah Joonmyeon.

"ada apa?"

Luhan menceritakan kejadian Minseok tadi. Ia menggap cerita ini semacam salah satu cerita bersejarah yang pernah terjadi diantara Luhan-Minseok, _siku Minseok mengenai dada namja yang Luhan sukai saat itu yaitu Oh Sehun._

"Luhan-ah temani aku ke koperasi" Tao bangkit lalu menarik tangan Luhan menuju koperasi. Tao membeli sebotol minuman ion lalu berdiri didekat lift. Tangannya berusaha membuka tutup botol yang terasa keras hingga ia benar benar berhasil membuka botol itu.

"Han.. sapa dia!" Luhan sudah punya radar sendiri yang akan memberitau jika da Sehun didekatnya. Ya, Luhan sudah tau lebih dulu.

"Sehun!" Tao menyapa Sehun, ia sudah beberapa kali menyapa Sehun. Namja hazel hanya menatapnya lalu berpaling

"Sehun.." spontan. Kali ini hati Luhan menang melawan egonya, ia berhasil lagi.

Sehun menengok kearah Luhan lalu berpaling dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya

Sebuah senyuman yang tidak akan Luhan lupakan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Chap 8 selesai yey! Oh ya, mulai sekarang kayaknya gue bakal telat telat update lagi karena udah mulai masuk sekolah. Thanks buat yang udah nge review ya, kalian bikin gue senyum" sendiri hehe. Buat kalian yang mengharapkan happy ending, entahlah gue gatau bakal bisa gue kabulin atau enggak karena seperti apa yang gue bilang di chap 1, sedikit diambil dari kisah nyata. Tapi setelah ini gue bakal banyakin momentnya, pinky promise!**

**Mind to review? Thank you^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle: Secret Admirer**

**Author: hunhanest**

**Main cast: Lu Han &amp; Oh Sehun**

**Genre: romance, hurt, friendship, AU, yaoi, boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: EXO-nya milik bersama, ceritanya punya gue~**

**Spesial buat kalian yang menganggap Luhan terlalu tergila gila, Sehun yang terlalu cuek &amp; karena hidup butuh perubahan. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Liburan musim panasnya membosankan, Luhan hanya akan berada dirumah kecuali ia pergi sendiri, begitupula teman temannya. Isi daftar apa yang dilakukan Luhan setiap harinya hanya tidur, makan, mandi, menonton, fokus dengan handphone dan membaca beberapa novel lama yang belum ia selesaikan.

Satu bulan tanpa Sehun merupakan hal yang tidak buruk, sama sekali tidak jadi Luhan pikir ia sudah berhasil berpaling dari Sehun. Setiap melihat nama 'Oh Sehun', ia akan bersikap biasa saja tidak seperti dulu, tersenyum dan pipinya merona. Ia tidak lagi mengharapkan Sehun. Luhan memang belum menghapus satupun foto namja hazel yang ia punya dan tetep tersenyum bangga ketika melihat selfie mereka. Luhan pikir biarlah itu menjadi sebuah kenangan yang indah.

Tunggu, kenangan? Apa kau yakin, Lu?

Ia terlanjur berkata kepada teman teman lainnya bahwa ia sudah berhasil move on, jika saja liburan ditambah maka sudah dipastikan Luhan melupakan Sehun 100%. Lalu teman temannya menantang Luhan untuk bersikap cuek dan dingin setiap Sehun disekeliling mereka terutama didekat Luhan. Dengan senang hati ia menerimanya.

"Hati hati di jalan, Lu." Ujar eommanya saat Luhan melewati pagar hijau rumah mereka. "Ya.."

Luhan berjalan menuju halte lalu menaiki bus berwarna hijau untuk menuju sekolahnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama, sekarang ia sudah sampai.

Suasanya sekolahnya masih sama, ratusan manusia dnegan seragam yang saling menyapa dan mengobrol. Mungkin ada beberapa wajah wajah baru yaitu pindahan dari sekolah lain. Bangunan sekolahnya juga masih tampak sama dan tidak ada yang direnovasi karena sekolah mereka baik baik saja. Yang berbeda hanyalah beberapa banner lama yang sudah diganti dengan banner untuk event event yang akan datang. Bicara soal event, Luhan sudah menjadi anggota organisasi lagi. Dia bahkan tidak sengaja berteriak didepan kelas ketika tau bahwa ia diterima lagi, bagi Luhan ini merupakan kehormatan.

"hei, Lu!" sapa salah satu temannya saat Luhan meletakan tas berat itu di kursi, ia hanya menengok lalu tersenyum.

"Hei, Luhan-ah. Kau tau? 1 bulan tanpamu rasanya menyenangkan!" Luhan menengali betul betul suara Byun Baekhyun. "ya, aku juga" Luhan masih sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari dalam tasnya.

"aish, aku hanya bercanda"

"wah, sayangnya aku serius.." Luhan membalikan badannya menatap Baekhyun. Mata rusanya berhadapan dengan mata kecil Baekhyun.

"sialan kau. Bagaimana tantangannya? Kau jadi menerimanya?"

"kenapa tidak? Justru itu membantuku untuk move on. Semakin cepat maka akan semakin baik."

"Ya benar sih.. Lagipula tetap saja boleh melihatnya ataupun mengobrol, hanya mengatur emosi saja. Yakan?" Baekhyun semacam berusaha menghibur Luhan yang sedang tidak badmood.

"selama liburan aku berhasil jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau saat ini aku akan berhasil juga" Luhan menatap kelas 10B dari jendela

"Tetapi bebeda. Liburan kan memang kalian tidak bisa bertemu sedangkan saat ini malah kalian diharuskan untuk bertemu" saat Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya, Sehun keluar dari kelasnya. Luhan sudah cukup lama tidak melihat namja yang satu itu lagi jadi rasanya senang bisa melihatnya. "panjang umur"

"hah?" Baekhyun yang awalnya terlihat bingung langsung mengerti. Apalagi yang bisa membuat Luhannya berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicara? Jadi dia ikut menatap kelas disebrang sana.

"kau belum berhasil move on." Luhan ingin membantah tetapi memang kenyataannya begitu. Ia masih terjerat peson Sehun meskipun tidak segila dulu. Ia masih menatap kelas itu sampai Sehun masuk kedalam kelasnya, kebiasaan lamanya tidak berubah. "memang"

"tapi apa kau yakin akan melanjutkan tantangan itu?"

"Ya Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun! Bel jam pelajaran pertama bahkan belum dibunyikan dan kau sudah bertanya tentang hal hal semacam itu. Kita lihat nanti, aku yakin tidak akan membatalkannya. Lagipula kalau berhasil atau tidak tetap sama kan? Maksudnya tidak dapat suatu keuntungan, yakan?"

"Yeah"

Jantung Luhan tidak lagi memompa dengan tempo cepat seperti dulu, itu mengagumkan. 1 bulan ternyata tidak hanya berpengaruh pada mental tetapi juga emosi &amp; kesehatan.

Luhan yang merasa malas untuk memabahas tentang _crush_ meminta Baekhyun dan Minseok yang baru saja datang agar tidak terlalu membicarakan tentang itu semua. Mereka berdua mungkin mudah, tetapi tidak untuk kelas 11A.

"Dia masih disana, dibalkon menghadap lapangan" ujar Minseok. Luhan sudah tau itu lebih dulu, okay.

"Aku tau.."

"Bahkan kau belum melihatnya"

"Aku punya radar khusus."

"Aneh"

"Seperti suasana hatiku"

"Oh pls Lu, itu cheesy" Baekhyun memutar matanya

"Aku sengaja membuatnya seperti itu"

Luhan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku blazer dan memutar duduknya kearah pintu. Berjaga jaga siapa tau ada perubahan perubahan yang terjadi pada teman sekelasnya.

"Hei, apa kita akan kedatangan siswa baru?" tanya Minseok

"Sepertinya tidak"

Luhan bisa mendengar Minseok yang mendengus kesal disebelahnya lalu kembali membaca e-booknya.

* * *

"Yak! Ayo ke kantin! Sudah 1 bulan aku menahn hasrat untuk memakan sushi kantin sampai sampai aku memimpikannya" Minseok menarik Luhan keluar kelas menuju tangga dikelas 11A. "kenapa tidak menggunakan lift? Tadi pintu liftnya masih terbuka!"

"Biar lebih dramatis"

"Apa apaan"

Jadi mereka harus menuruni 3 lantai yang berarti 6 tangga atau 72 anak tangga. Ia meninggalkan 4 teman lainnya dibelakang.

"akhirnya!" Minseok menyodorkan kotak sushinya kedepan muka Luhan. "sayangnya sushi mengalami kenaikan harga sebanyak 200 won." Lanjutnya.

Mereka duduk disalah satu meja panjang didekat pintu masuk kantin. Tidak lama, 4 orang yang ditinggal tadi sudah duduk didepan Luhan dan Minseok.

"Jongdae masih belum masuk?"

"Belum. Masih di China sampai hari Kamis"

"Oh"

Luhan merindukan Chinanya. Negara kelahirannya. Negara asal baba nya. Penyebab mengapa namanya memberi nama yang terdengar seperti nama China. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia kesana, 11 tahun yang lalu mungkin. Luhan bertekad bahwa suatu hari ia akan kesana bersama keluarganya. Memutar sebuah kenangan manis yang pernah tercipta di Negara Tirai Bambu tersebut.

"Lah, jangan flashback Han.." suara Baekhyun membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak. Sekarang bukan waktu yang baik untuk memikirkan China-nya karena dia tidak akan membuang waktu istirahatnya sia sia.

Banyak siswa yang menyapa mereka tetapi tentu saja lebih banyak yang mengacuhkan, mereka sudah terbiasa bahkan akan menghindar jika berada di situasi yang ramai kecuali Luhan, Joonmyeon dan Minseok.

Tidak jarang beberapa siswa akan berusaha tidak peduli ketika namanya diteriaki oleh salah satu dari 6 orang ini entah itu sunbae maupun hoobae, sepertinya beberapa dari mereka –teman Luhan sudah tidak mempunyai urat malu lagi.

"Yo Han.." teriak Baekhyun menirukan gaya bicara Luhan. Ia sudah tau apa yang Baekhyun maksud berkat radar alami &amp; pengelihatannya yang gesit seperti biasa tetapi Luhan sudah bertekad untuk melanjutkan tantangannya dan berusaha tidak menoleh sedikitpun saat Sehun lewat tepat disebelahnya. Luhan tersenyum tipis, ia berhasil.

"Padahal tadi ia melihat kearah kita, Han.."

"aku tau."

Selain Sehun, sepertinya radar Luhan juga berfungsi kepada teman teman Sehun meskipun tidak se peka yang seharusnya. Teman teman Sehun duduk dibelakangnya dan itu sama dengan bencana karena bisa saja Sehun juga duduk disana kan? Ya disana, tepat membelakangi Luhan.

"ayo kita pergi dari sini" gumam Luhan pelan. Keberadaan Sehun akan mempengaruhi keberhasilannya dalam move on yang sejauh ini sudah cukup berhasil.

"Dia dibelakangmu."

Oh damn!

Luhan mengutuk diri sendiri karena duduk di meja ini.

"Luhan! Luhan!" Minseok sedikit berteriak dengan maksud lain. Jelas jelas Luhan disebelahnya jadi tidak mungkin sekali Minseok akan berteriak teriak demi memanggil Luhan.

Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dengan pelan. Persetan dengan pipinya yang sedikit memerah, ia lebih mengkhawatirkan harga diri. Ini memalukan, Luhan tidak bisa menerima ini begitu saja. Salah satu orang yang duduk bersama Sehun adalah hoobaenya ketika SMP dan sialnya saling mengenal, itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat buruk.

"WOAH!" dia tidak peduli dengan teriakan teriakan yang memenuhi telinganya. Pikir Luhan, itu mungkin karena Sehun yang tersenyum atau berbicara atau semacamnya, Luhan sudah sering melihat ataupun mendengar itu.

"Ya dia sudah pergi. Ayo keluar!" ajak Joonmyeon diikuti dengan Luhan yang baru saja mengangkat kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut karena merespon cahaya silau yang belum tersaring sepenuhnya di pupil mata rusa itu.

"ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" Luhan sedikit mendesak Joonmyeon untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi ketika mereka berteriak. "jadi ketika Minseok meneriaki namamu, salah satu temannya–" "Yifan?" "bukan" "Jinwoo?" "sepertinya. Dia memutar balik tubuh Sehun yang semula menatap rumah kaca menjadi menghadap kita. Seperti biasa, mukanya datar" Joonmyeon adalah narasumber terbaik yang pernah ada bagi Luhan.

"mereka gila atau apa?" Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"entahlah.. Mereka terlalu frontal. Di sisi 1 itu cukup baik agar tidak ada 'fake' diantara kita maupun orang lain tetapi di sisi lainnya itu hal yang beresiko. Untung hoobae &amp; hanya ada mereka, kalau saja ada sunbae yang menyukai Sehun mendengar itu? Yang habis di bully kau, Han, bukan mereka"

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"menggertak, itu jalan terbaik"

"kau pikir itu mudah?" cibir Luhan

"ya hal yang sulit menimbulkan kepuasan tersendiri saat berhasil menyelesaikannya, Han.. Tapi aku tidak memaksa"

"well.. kau benar, akan kupikirkan" Luhan mengangguk lemas.

Apa yang Luhan harapkan tidak terjadi. Ia berharap Sehun'nya' akan menatapnya sendiri tanpa harus ada dorongan dari teman atau siapapun tapi harapannya musnah begitu saja. Sudah seharusnya Luhan tau diri kalau Sehun tidak menyukainya. Jika namja itu tidak menyukainya, untuk apa Luhan memaksakan diri agar namja itu memberi notice? Luhan rasa semua ini sudah cukup.

* * *

Luhan menarik nafasnya cukup lama lalu membuangnya begitu saja. Mengingat tentang beberapa cerita yang ia baca sejak tadi siang membuatnya dadanya terasa sesak. Mengapa pemeran namjanya dengan mudah mengucapkan "Saranghaeyo. Nae yeojachinguga deoeojullae?" kepada yeoja yang menyukainya? Si yeoja hanya butuh memberi kode, berbuat baik kepada semua orang, tersakiti dan juga tangisan, kadang ditambah bantuan dari 1 temannya maka terbentuklah kisah cinta romantis yang mampu menggerakan hati para pembaca &amp; menyakiti hati Luhan.

Dirinya sendiri? Oh ayolah, ia tertarik pada Sehun sejak 2 hari sebelum hari pertama, ia berkali kali memberi kode, sakit hati meskipun tanpa tangisan (karena Luhan seorang 'ssang namja' jadi ia tidak boleh menangis), predikatnya sebagai senior ditambah 6 temannya yang sangat frontal (kecuali Joonmyeon tentu saja). Ia juga sudah menjadi senior yang ramah dan baik hati demi menarik perhatian tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tatapan sekilas, paling hebat adalah selfie bersama.

Mengapa itu bisa terjadi? Ya tentu karena ia seorang namja. Namja dan yeoja berbeda, begitu pula dengan gay dan straight. Sehun straight sedangkan Luhan masih diragukan. Kalau ia yeoja, mungkin kisah cintanya akan seperti cerita cerita yang ia baca itu.

Tiba tiba handphone Luhan bergetar. Pasti sebuah talk.

_Kim Minseok_

_Cepat buka pintu rumahmu bodoh, aku sudah didepan._

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, memangnya ia menyuruh Minseok datang kerumahnya? Lagipula eommanya kemana sampai tidak menyadari Minseok?

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan segera keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu depan, benar saja disana sudah ada Minseok yang memberikannya tatapan membunuh dan juga 2 teman sekelasnya.

"Salah sendiri mau kesini tidak bilang dulu"

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang kemarin?" Minseok tetap memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Luhan

"benarkah? Aku hanya dengar kalau kita akan mengerjakan tugasnya dirumahku. Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan materinya, Ya Tuhan!" Luhan menggerang frustasi. Bisa bisanya ia tidak mendengar –atau melupakan hal penting seperti ini.

"Kita bisa mencarinya bersama sama.." ujar yeoja dengan rambut se punggung, Jinri.

"ya, lagipula materi kita tidak terlalu banyak kok" Youngji menimpali. Luhan merasa bersyukur bisa satu kelompok dengan 2 yeoja imut didepannya ini.

"oke.. kita mengerjakannya disini saja tidak apa apa kan? Aku ke kemar dulu oke" mereka ber-3 mengangguk pelan sehingga Luhan langsung terbirit birit masuk kekamarnya untuk mengambil buku cetak &amp; catatan beserta laptop birunya.

.

.

4 remaja itu sudah menyelesaikan tugas presentasinya sejak setengah jam yang lalu tapi belum ada yang meninggalkan kediaman Luhan. Luhan juga baru mengetahui kalau eommanya sedang ke supermarket dan meminta appanya menjemput sehingga akan sedikit lama.

"Luhan-ah, kalau aku disini sampai jam 7 boleh kan? Kira kira orang tuaku menjemput jam segitu" Youngji mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

"tentu." Jawaban Luhan disambut oleh senyuman senang Youngji.

"Ah ya, boleh kan aku bertanya sedikit, Luhan-ah?" tanya Jinri. "boleh.. memangnya mau tanya apa?"

Jinri menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti menahan tawa

"Apa benar kau menyukai Oh Sehun?"

Luhan melebarkan matanya. Darimana yeoja ini tau? Ia megalihkan pandangannya ke Minseok, namja chubby itu hanya menggeleng dan menggumam "bukan aku"

"aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kau, Minseok dan Baekhyun. Maaf ya"

Luhan merasa dadanya kembali sesak

"hampir 1 kelas juga sudah tau"

Luhan merasa sakit hati untuk kedua kalinya dihari ini

"tapi bukan aku yang memberi tau mereka! Mereka tau dari teman kalian yang di kelas 11A"

Luhan berniat untuk segera membunuh Jongdae, Tao dan Kyungsoo. Ah mungkin sebaiknya Kyungsoo digantikan oleh Minseok dan Baekhyun.

"dan anehnya temanku yang di 11A juga tau itu"

Luhan mengganti rencananya menjadi segera memasang bom dikelas 11A

"cukup" Luhan sedikit berteriak.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian 1 angkatan tau? Atau 1 sekolah juga tidak apa apa" Luhan tesenyum kecut. Harga dirinya hancur begitu saja.

"kalau kau mau, aku bisa menyebarkannya" lalu Youngji tertawa keras ketika death glare Luhan –yang menurutnya lucu melayang kerahnya.

"tidak apa apa.. Hanya saja kau harus giat untuk mendekati Sehun" mata Jinri menunjukan kalau ia sedang serius. Untuk apa seserius itu?

"itu tidak mudah dan aku berniat untuk sedikit mengabaikannya" Luhan menjelaskan. Ada sebuah kilapan yang membuat mata Luhan terlihat bersinar.

"Luhan sudah sering menatap Sehun dari kejauhan jadi namja ini ingin Sehun melakukan hal yang sama walaupun terdengar terlalu berharap, benarkan?" Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Minseok. "Lagipula Sehun sudah mulai sering menatap Luhan saat lewat didepannya atau berpapasan"

"serius? Itu awalan yang bagus, Ya Tuhan!" Jinri terlihat antusias. Ada apa dengan yeoja ini?

"langsung tembak saja.. kalian kan sama sama namja" apa yang Youngji katakan ada benarnya juga

"aku tidak baik dalam mengambil sebuah awalan, itu membunuhku!" Luhan tau kalimatnya itu sedikit mendramatisir tetapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing untuk memperalat kalimat yang ia ucapkan itu

"berdoa saja agar Sehun juga menyukaimu. Aku mendukung kalian!" Youngji tersenyum lembut kearah Luhan

"aku juga!" Jinri tidak kalah semangat

"aku tidak. Kasihan Sehun mendapatkan namja menyebalkan sepertimu, Han"

"diam kau baozi daging"

"ya ya, aku bercanda bodoh!"

Mereka ber-4 tertawa lepas. Luhan berharap agar apa yang dikatakan Youngji itu terkabul.

* * *

-Seh-

Semilir angin di daerah Jongno mulai berhembus ditemani oleh sebuah bulatan bercahaya bernama matahari yang sudah mulai condong ke arah barat. Seperti biasa, Sehun belum juga melangkahkan kakinya ke halte untuk menunggu bus hijau yang biasa ia naiki. Kali ini, ia menghabiskan 2 jam itu di ilgop yolhan untuk sekedar membeli coffee latte lalu duduk disalah satu kursi menghadap jendela.

_1 jam lagi sudah harus pulang._

Ia mendengus kesal. Haruskah ia setia menunggu 1 tahun lagi agar bisa menaiki mobilnya sendiri kesekolah? Seumur hidupnya, ia hanya menaiki mobil itu 3 kali. Saat mengantar eommanya, saat pergi ke acara ulang tahun teman smp nya dan saat closing. Untuk apa orangtuanya membelikan sebuah mobil kalau tidak bisa ia pakai dengan leluasa? Ia berjanji akan pulang lebih cepat jika orang tuanya membolehkan dirinya membawa mobil sendiri. Ya tentu saja disertai pengecualian.

Sehun mengambil handphonenya lalu mengetik sebuah link. Jarinya sibuk untuk men-scroll layar itu sampai apa yang ia cari ditemukan.

_Lu Han_

_11G_

_Beijing, 20 April 1998_

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya

_Beijing_

_Luhan sunbae orang China?_

Sehun beralih membuka tab lain lalu kembali mengetik. Ia menemukan sebuah media sosial milik namja bermata rusa itu.

Weibo?

Sehun yakin pasti sunbae favoritnya itu orang China. Weibonya berisi deretan kalimat yang ditulis dengan hanja yang membingungkan –menurut Sehun. Kalau begitu lupakan saja. Dia tidak akan mau menyusahkan diri sendiri untuk mem-paste kalimat kalimat itu di kolom translator yang tidak sepenuhnya benar. Lagipula, Sehun bukan tipe stalker seperti itu.

Seharusnya ia pulang setengah jam lagi tetapi kaki panjangnya itu entah mengapa memaksa untuk segera pergi dari cafe langganannya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa akan ada ledakan atom disini? Atau akan ada pencurian? Ia tetap mengikuti nalurinya.

Sehun menarik pintu kaca persis ketika orang dari luar mendorong pintu itu.

Slow motion.

Awkward.

Blushing.

Sehun tetap menarik pintu kaca itu untuk membantu orang diluar itu untuk masuk. Mungkin karena Sehun yang terus melihatnya dengan intens dan ia merasa terganggu sehingga orang itu cepat cepat memalingkan mukanya dan berjalan lebih cepat. Meskipun demikian, Sehun masih bisa melihat semburat merah yang tercipta di pipi orang tadi. Ia tersenyum singkat lalu segera keluar dari ilgop yolhan.

Sehun mengerti mengapa ia tetap mengikuti hati kecilnya ketimbang egonya. Ia bersyukur karena pilihannya kali ini membuahkan hasil yang.. menguntungkan? Membahagiakan? Menyenagkan? Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tau yang ia rasakan termasuk perasaan jenis apa. Menurutnya, terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan perasaannya, ia tidak mau gegabah dalam hal semacam itu. Ia juga bukan orang yang mudah mengatakan cinta.

Kalau kau membukakan pintu untuk orang yang kau suka atau kagumi merupakan sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bukan? Ya, itulah yang Sehun rasakan sekarang. Meskipun Sehun belum bisa memastikan dengan benar apa ia menyukai orang itu, tetapi ia sudah pernah jauh cinta sebelumnya, ia sudah tau rasanya. Ini adalah tahap awal. Saat bertatapan, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Dari jarak sedekat tadi, Sehun juga bisa melihat guratan merah yang membuat jantungnya semakin meletup letup. Ketika dia berlalu, perasaan membuncah itu semakin menjadi, Sehun mengakui itu semua.

Tidak ada orang yang bisa menentang takdir, termasuk Sehun. Jika saja bisa, mungkin ia akan melakukannya untuk mencegah dia dan orang itu masuk kedalam lingkaran dosa yang sama. Tetapi sekuat apapun ia berusaha, kalau takdir itu memang sudah tidak bisa diubah, ia bisa apa? Lagipula ia sudah berniat untuk menikmati ini. Menjalaninya sampai ia menemukan akhir dari cerita itu sendiri

.

.

_Oh Sehun menyukai Lu Han._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**Hai hai! Apa ini termasuk telat update? Ya setidaknya ga sampe 1 bulan-an kan ya. Gue sempet mager buat nyelesain ini padahal baru 800 words jadi harus kerja ekstra. Gimana chapter ini? Mengecewakan kah? Sengaja bikin Luhannya rada cuek didepan Sehun karena kasian kali ngode mulu tapi ga di notice, sekali kali Sehun harus ngerasain hahah .g**

**Lanjutin ga? Kalau pada pengen ini ga dilanjutin ya gaakan gue lanjutin lagi. Dan buat para siders, munculah! Gue ga gigit kok. Review 1 kata aja juga gapapa soalnya review" ini yang ngedorong gue buat lanjutin ff absurd yg satu ini. Gue gaakan maksa, se ikhlasnya tapi apa salahnya memberi kebahagiaan kepada orang lain? /a6**

**Buat next chapnya Sehun udah mulai beraksi nih meanwhile Luhannya sok ga peduli. Jadi semacam kebalikan gitu tapi Luhannya masih suka gabisa tahan kok wkwk**

**Jinri &amp; Youngji diatas cuma cameo ya.. gaakan muncul di next chap. **

**BeibiEXOl: Taonya bakal dibuat ga suka sama Sehun lagi kok tenang aja.. **

**junia. angel.58: kyungsoo baik kok, paling kadang jail doang. Ini udah kubuat begitu ya **

**falling-hardly: kalo updatenya rada lama cinta juga ga? Hehe**

**Eclaire Oh: dia baik kok, hanya mau bantu Luhan ngirim foto ke grup temen. Gapapa kok review panjang panjang, aku seneng bacanya haha. Thanks ya**

**Imeyyteukmin: coba kita lihat nanti ya**

**hanhyewon357: ah, makasih! Masih banyak yg lebih bagus, inisih semacam gaada apa"nya**

**Flowerainbow: iya harus! Pokoknya Sehun harus sama Luhan!**

**Buat yang minta happy ending bakal diusahain karena gue sendiri masih gatau endingnya bakal kayak gimana /****?**

**Mind to review? Review ga bayar kok, kalimat"nya juga ga harus yg mudah dimengerti biar gampang ya ya ya *puppy eyes* **

**Ketemu di next chap, ppyong~**

**P.S: cie exo udah mau konser ke 2 aja.. Indo bakal masuk list lagi ga tuh. Gue galau hahaha :"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle: Secret Admirer**

**Author: hunhanest**

**Main cast: Lu Han &amp; Oh Sehun**

**Genre: romance, hurt, friendship, AU, yaoi, boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: EXO-nya milik bersama, ceritanya punya gue~**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Suasana sekolah masih cukup sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa guru, staff sekolah &amp; siswa siswa yang memasuki kelasnya masing masing. Sehun menjadi salah satu orang 'pagi' tersebut. Yep, ia datang ketika sekolah masih sepi, sekitar pukul tujuh dan pulang ketika sekolah sudah sepi pula. Terus begitu hingga ia naik kelas &amp; mendapatkan mobilnya.

Dipagi hari seperti ini, tentu saja tidak ada hal yang menarik selain menunggu bel berbunyi sambil menghabiskan waktu entah itu bersama teman lainnya atau dengan dunia sendiri. Sehun lebih memilih dunianya sendiri. Tiga sahabatnya itu belum datang juga jadi untuk apa ia bergabung?

Suatu objek disebrang sana memunculkan sebuah hal aneh yang akan ia lakukan. Bukan hal besar, ia hanya ingin berkeliling lantai ini –termasuk kelas Luhan sunbae. Siapa peduli lah, inikan masih pagi lagipula dia anggota geng &amp; ia tampan, berkeliling 1 sekolah pun tidak akan ditegur oleh sunbae malahan ia akan mendapatkan sapaan selamat pagi yang menyenangkan.

Jadi disinilah Sehun sekarang, perpotongan antara kelas 10 dan kelas 11. Entah keberuntungan atau memang sudah takdir, kelas 11G ada di lantai yang sama dengan 10B. Itu memudahkan Sehun menjelajah kelasnya.

Kelas kelas masih sepi, hanya beberapa murid didalamnya. Malahan kelas 11C dan 11E masih benar benar kosong. Apa ia selalu sepagi ini? Ketika siswa siswa lain baru berangkat, ia sudah menduduki salah satu kursi dibagian belakang kelas.

Ia anggota geng tetapi selalu datang jauh sebelum bel berbunyi, masuk kelas akademik, menjadi murid kesayangan beberapa guru karena kecerdasannya dan yang paling aneh –dan menggelikan menurut Sehun adalah sebuah kotak makan berwarna hijau yang beberapa kali mencuat keluar dari tasnya. Ya tidak apa apa sih, siapa tau ia bisa menjadi pelopor siswa nakal yang cerdas disekolahnya.

Nah, disana 11G! Letak kelas ini memudahkan Sehun untuk melihat apa yang ada didalamnya. Tidak ada kaca riben dan hal hal lain. Disana tidak ada Luhan sunbae, hanya ada temannya yang entah siapa itu sedang membuka buku pelajaran. Uh, mereka anak rajin? Sehun kira mereka hanyalah siswa biasa yang membuat geng sendiri karena tidak berhasil masuk kedalam geng'nya'. Apa mereka disebut kelompok belajar?

Sehun membalikan badannya ketika 2 teman Luhan sunbae yang lain berjalan kearahnya, tidak! Kelas 11G. Ia harus bersikap seperti biasa, tidak peduli &amp; dingin.

"Sehun.."

Benar saja, salah satu dari mereka pasti menyapa. Namja hazel itu hanya melihat sebentar lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Disitu tidak ada teman Luhan sunbae yang paling menyebalkan, hanya ada Zitao sunabe dan 1 sunbae bermata besar yang menyapanya.

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya, berjaga jaga kalau hal yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi. Tetapi siapa yang tau? Salah satu sunbae itu memanggilnya lagi, berjalan kearahnya.

"Foto lagi boleh tidak?"

"Nanti ya"

Sehun berusaha menghindar lalu kembali berjalan tetapi Zitao sunbae itu malah mencegatnya

"Please, 1 kali aja"

Apa teman teman Luhan sunbae merupakan tipe pemaksa? Mau tidak mau Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, daripada sunbae bermata panda ini mengikutinya sampai ke kelas 10B lebih baik disini.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Oh Sehun berfoto dengan Zitao sunbae. Ia sudah biasa kalau diajak berfoto dengan ya siapapun itu. Ia tampan, itu sebuah fakta dan tidak ada yang bisa menyakalnya. Tetapi sunbae yang satu ini merupakan teman Luhan sunbae, sunbae yang menarik perhatiannya.

Bagaimana jika Luhan sunbae melihat foto mereka? Tunggu, bukankah itu ide bagus? Dengan begitu ia bisa mengetahui apakah Luhan sunbae masih menyukainya atau tidak.

"oke, terima kasih" Zitao sunbae tersenyum lalu kembali ke kelas 11G

Sehun disambut oleh sapaan Jongin yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas 10E. Penampilannya masih rapih.

"Hey dude. What's wrong? Ekspresi wajahmu pagi ini terlihat berbeda"

"Memangnya kau tau apa?"

"Oh ayolah, ada raut kesal disitu"

Sehun menyerungut

"Ah, kau tadi dari kelas 11G kan?"

Sejak kapan Jongin bisa membaca pikirannya?

"...dan tidak ada sunbae kesayanganmu itu"

"tutup mulutmu, kkamjong"

Jongin terkekeh pelan

"Benarkan? Oh atau ada yang lebih buruk? Diajak selfie lagi!"

Sehun mengangguk

"Woah, kau benar benar terkenal, Hun"

"Ya aku tau.." ujar Sehun sambil berlalu menuju kelasnya.

Ketika ia masuk kedalam kelasnya, disana sudah ada Yifan &amp; Jinwoo.

* * *

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, sebagian siswa akan berjalan keluar kelas. Begitu pula dengan siswa yang cukup baik dalam bidang olahraga &amp; bahasa inggris dikelasnya, Oh Sehun. Peluh menetes dari rambut hazelnya yang memikat, nafasnya sedikit terengah engah, kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah kearah yang tak pasti diikuti oleh tangannya yang mendorong bola mengikuti gravitasi. Bergabung dengan sunbae &amp; teman lainnya untuk bermain –atau bertanding basket bersama saat istirahat tidaklah buruk.

Sesekali ia melakukan lay-up untuk memasukan bola itu ke ring berwarna orange yang berdiri kokoh didepannya, sebagian besar usahanya membuahkan hasil yang bagus. Berkat tubuh tingginya juga ia dengan mudah merebut bola dari sunbae yang sedang melakukan overhead pass.

Mata elangnya masih sempat menangkap sekumpulan siswa yang duduk disalah satu kursi bagian timur. Orang itu duduk disana, mengamati dirinya yang sedang men-dribble bola ditengah beberapa sunbae dengan earphone yang menggantung di telinganya. Ini kesempatan bagus bagi Sehun untuk menarik perhatian Luhan sunbae. Ia melompat lalu melempar bola itu ke ring, bola itu masuk! Sehun tertegun melihat lemparannya sendiri, jaraknya dengan ring sedikit jauh dan ia berhasil memasukan bola itu dengan sempurna.

"permainanmu bagus juga, Oh Sehun. Lain kali kita bermain lagi" ujar salah satu sunbae. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

Masih tersisa 14 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk sehingga Sehun dkk tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk dikelas melainkan dengan duduk di kursi yang berada disamping kursi Luhan sunbae. Tenang saja, ada sebuah tiang yang membatasi mereka meskipun Sehun maupun Luhan masih dapat melihat satu sama lain karena Luhan berdiri dibagian belakang kursi.

Ia dengan mudah mendengar suara umpatan yang ia yakini sebagai suara Luhan sunbae. Ya memang siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

"a-aku ke kantin dulu." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya diikuti Jinwoo yang mengekor dari belakang. Mereka berjalan lewat bagian depan kumpulan namja itu. Hal yang didapat Sehun bukanlah tatapan dari mata rusa Luhan sunbae melainkan sapaan dari temannya. Sunbae bermata rusa itu sedang fokus dengan handphone putih ditangan kanannya. Apa ia tidak tau kalau hoobaenya itu kecewa, huh?

Sehun tidak mau menghabiskan waktu. Namja itu hanya membeli sebuah bubble ice, begitu pula dengan Jinwoo.

"Yah bung, tumben sekali kau langsung keluar kantin padahal ditanganmu baru ada sebuah minuman"

Sehun sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Haruskah ia mengatakan alasan yang sesungguhnya? Karena ingin cepat cepat melihat reaksi Luhan sunbae, begitu? Tidak, Sehun tidak akan membicarakannya secepat itu. Masih seperti yang sebelumnya, ia masih belum yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Ketika melewati mereka lagi, Luhan sunbae masih setia dengan handphonenya. Oh, haruskah ia merampas handphone itu lalu membuangnya ke got didepan sekolah yang cukup dalam itu? Apa masih kurang? Dengan senang hati Sehun membawanya ke Sungai Han.

Tunggu, kenapa kau harus kesal? Bukankah itu hak Luhan sunbae untuk memainkan handphonenya dan mengabaikan sekitar?

"uh Han, daritadi ia menatapmu!"

Sehun dapat mendengar salah satu suara teman Luhan sunbae dengan baik

"Oh benarkah?"

"Ya"

"Oh"

Luhan sedikit menekan 2 huruf itu. Apa sunbaenya ini sudah berpaling? Ah tapi memangnya ia bisa? Sehun mempunyai 1001 cara untuk membuat Luhan sunbae kembali padanya.

"ayo naik.. minumku ada diatas" ucap Jongin sambil berjalan melewati depan sunbae disebelah kursi mereka. Sehun rasa Jongin sedang mengerjainya. Maksud Sehun, bukannya mereka lebih baik naik lift yang di sisi kananya agar jaraknya lebih dekat?

"kajja!" Yifan berjalan dibelakang Sehun dan mau tidak mau namja hazel itu harus mulai berjalan.

Ketika ia menghadap kearah Luhan sunbae, mata mereka memang bertemu tetapi ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Tapi Sehun rasa didalam mata rusanya terdapat sendu dengan sedikit tekanan. Apa ia benar benar sudah berpaling?

"hei kau kenapa?" tanya Yifan yang masih setia berdiri dibelakang Sehun.

"tidak apa apa.."

Kalau boleh, Sehun ingin sekali mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tetapi resiko yang terlalu besar membuatnya bungkam. Anggota geng lainnya baik yang sunbae maupun masih setara dengannya sudah biasa dikelilingi oleh kaum hawa yang memuja mereka meskipun tingkat ketampanan beberapa dari mereka masih dibawah Sehun. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya yang sudah dikenal oleh 'hampir' semua penghuni sekolah? Jika mereka tau kalau Sehun yang memiliki orientasi seksual yang sepertinya hampir menyimpang maka bisa aja ia dijauhi bukan? Atau lebih parahnya akan dikeluarkan dari geng. Atau yang paling parah adalah diharuskan untuk berkonsultasi dengan guru BK di sekolah. Orang tuanya juga pasti akan malu dan bisa saja mengusirnya, menarik semua fasilitas dan membiarkan Oh Sehun hidup mandiri dibawah kerasnya hidup Seoul. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi!

Tetapi Sehun juga tidak bisa menyangkal semua perasaan aneh nan ganjal yang ia rasakan. Perasaan terlarangnya dengan seorang 'kakak senior' yang merupakan aggota organisasi yang membinanya saat masa orientasi sekolah dulu. Suatu hari nanti perasaannya akan terkuak, semuanya akan tau tentang perbedaannya ini dan pada saat itu pula ia harus menanggung akibatnya. Tetapi bukannya tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta?

Sehun menarik perkataannya beberapa bulan lalu, ia telah terkena karmanya. Luhan sunbae bisa membuatnya dirinya yang sedikit cuek dengan sekitar jadi lebih perhatian ketika tidak yeoja yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu. Yeoja cantik yang juga satu geng dengannya pun tidak bisa membuat hati Sehun bergerak seperti yang terjadi saat ia melihat sunbae dengan rambut dark brown itu.

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya keasal suara, Mirae.

"Kenapa?"

"Uhm.. kau mau tidak pacaran dengan sunbae?"

Sehun mendelik kesal, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"mau aja, asal cantik"

_Luhan sunbae misalnya_

"oh gitu.. oke" Mirae tersenyum lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Hanya seperti itu? Lagipula apa motivasinya bertanya hal semacam itu? Apa ia akan memberi tau itu ke Luhan sunbae? Ah ada ada saja.

"sunbae tersayangmu itu sedang berdiri di balkon"

Sehun segera keluar dari kelas dan mendapati Luhan sunbae yang sedang menatap kearah kelasnya dan sesekali menatap lapangan. Uh, ternyata ada gunanya juga mempunyai teman macam Kim Jongin.

"dia memang cantik sih untuk ukuran namja tetapi aku masih tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa jadi gay seperti ini"

"shut your fucking mouth, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan. Jadi dia benar benar gay?

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan gay selama itu tulus, dude. Tidak peduli apakah itu dengan lawan jenis atau orang dengan gender yang sama, cinta tetaplah cinta"

Sehun mendadak mual mendengar kalimat Jongin yang menggelikan

"Aku masih normal, aku masih suka dengan dada wanit dan semacamnya jadi kuharap kau diam atau aku akan melemparmu ke lapangan"

"ya kalau begitu kau bi sexual"

Jongin kembali tertawa ketika Sehun mengepalkan tangannya diudara.

"santai saja.. omong omong hari ini ada rapat osis yang dihadiri oleh pengurus inti dan kebetulan Luhanmu itu termasuk pengurus inti"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "darimana kau tau?"

"teman sekelasku membicarakannya" jawab Jongin

"dimana rapatnya?"

Sehun rasa ia terlalu berlebihan

"uhm.. ruang osis mungkin?" Sehun kembali berpikir dimana letak ruang osisnya. Kenangan saat masa orientasi dimana ia mengelilingi satu sekolah mulai berputar. Seingatnya, itu terletak didekat balai.

"memangnya kenapa? Mau nge stalk? Ya Tuhan aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menyukai namja segininya. NAMJA HUN. NAMJA"

"DIAM KAU!" Sehun berteriak saat Jongin menekankan kata 'namja'. Bencana jika teman teman lainnya mendengar kalimat laknat Jongin.

"baik, aku akan kekelas. Jangan lupa hari ini, pulang sekolah! Tanyakan Chorong saja tentang selengkapnya" ujar Jongin sambil berlalu.

Haruskah kah Sehun menjadi _secret admirer _Luhan sunbae?

* * *

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir telah berbunyi, Sehun sedikit merutuki kelasnya yang selalu keluar lebih lambat dari kelas kelas lainnya entah mengapa.

"Sehun-ah! Kesini!" ujar salah satu temannya yang berasal dari kelas 10D.

"hari ini tidak ada ekskul basket dulu karena pelatih sedang sakit jadi kau bisa langsung pulang. Ah tapi kau memang hampir tidak pernah pulang cepat jadi ini tidak akan mempengaruhimu, bukan?" kata namja tersebut yang dibalas cengiran khas Sehun.

Sehun memutar balik badannya bermaksud untuk segera berjalan kearah lift tetapi suatu hal yang menariknya.

Disana ada Luhan sunbae dengan anggota yang ia tau sebagai anggota osis juga. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Sehun sedikit kecewa karena yang terlihat dari mata rusa itu bukanlah pancaran cinta atau kagum seperti biasa melainkan tatapan dingin yang menohok hatinya. Sedetik kemudian perasaan kecewanya berganti dengan perasaan yang mengusiknya, lebih menyebalkan dari perasaan kecewa. Luhan sunbae merangkul Park Chorong –wakil ketua osis dan terlihat mengobrol dan sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa.

Sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Sehun, Luhan sunbae menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Sehun dengan tatapan dingin yang sedikit lebih menyala dari sebelumnya.

Ia masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Jadi hati Luhan sunbae bukan untuk dirinya lagi? Apakah tatapan dingin yang namja itu berikan kepadanya menandakan bahwa ia sudah menyerah? Apakah ia sudah terlambat? Entah mengapa rasanya ia tidak rela.

Seharusnya perasaan itu datang lebih cepat agar hal yang tidak mengenakan ini jauh jauh dari sisinya. Dan juga seharusnya Luhan sunbae sudah ada didalam pelukannya sekarang. Sejahat itukah engkau Oh Sehun sampai Tuhan membalikan kehidupan kalian berdua?

Sekarang seorang namja bersurai dark brown bernama Lu Han telah keluar dari jurang penuh dosa yang hampir sempurna ia buat digantikan oleh namja yang dulu ia puja, Oh Sehun. Meninggalkan dirinya yang baru saja jatuh lubang penyiksaan yang dalam.

* * *

Sehun menyesap Americano yang ia buat dengan tatapan lesu. Persetan rencananya untuk menjadi secret admirer Luhan sunbae, ia sudah tidak berniat lagi.

Hubungan Luhan sunbae dengan Sehun hanyalah sebatas sunbae – hoobae, tidak lebih. Sedangkan Chorong? Mereka sama sama anggota organisasi dan berarti bisa saja menghabiskan waktu bersama yang cukup panjang. Chorong dengan dirinya tentu saja sangat berbeda. Chorong adalah yeoja yang terbilang cukup humble meskipun pipinya masih saja memerah setiap berbicara dengan namja dan Sehun yakin Luhan sunbaenya sudah cukup sering beradu argumen dengan Chorong. Dibandingkan dengan Sehun yang tidak kunjung memberi respon tentu saja Chorong lebih unggul. Yang terbaik bisa saja digantikan oleh yang selalu ada bukan?

Terlebih lagi fakta mengenai Park Chorong merupakan yeoja berprestasi yang menyengkan. Yeoja, disitu kelemahan Sehun. Sehun rasa Luhan sunbae juga ingin kembali menjadi dirinya yang normal, yang menyukai yeoja dan kelak akan menjadi pihak yang 'memasuki'.

Sekarang ia mengerti rasanya menyukai seorang namja yang dulu Luhan lakukan. Menyukai seseorang dalam keadaan harus menerima fakta bahwa cinta mereka terlarang dan tidak akan bisa bersatu.

Sehun meremas rambutnya asal. Ia segalanya. Tampan, siswa akademik, sangat baik dibidang olahraga dan bahasa inggris, anggota geng, keluarganya cukup mapan, dapat memainkan beberapa alat musik. Ia bisa saja membuat semua yeoja bertekuk lutut dengan segala pesona dan kelebihan yang ia punya sekarang juga. Tetapi apa? Nyatanya menyukai namja dan yang lebih menyedihkan adalah bertepuk sebelah tangan pula. Sejak kapan ia menjadi pihak yang tersakiti, huh?

Dan kenapa kau malah jadi benar benar suka dengannya? Bukannya kau hanya mengaguminya &amp; menganggap Luhan sunbae adalah sunabe favoritnya, eoh?

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Sehun-ah?" Jongin tampak mengambil tempat duduk yang berada disebelah Sehun.

Mata elangnya menatap namja tan didepannya lalu mendengus. Ia kemudian menjelaskan semua yang ia lihat dengan harapan Jongin bisa membantunya menjadi lebih baik. Jongin adalah orang pertama yang ia kenal sekaligus orang yang paling ia percayai sekarang.

"jadi kau cemburu, tuan Oh?" namja tan itu menaikan sebelah alisnya

"aku juga tidak tau.. Mungkin saja iya, mungkin saja tidak. Kau tau sendiri aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri tetapi saat melihat mereka seperti itu rasanya aku muak. Ah aku gila Kim Jongin! Siswa 10B yang tampan ini gila hanya karena seorang sunbae yang sudah berhenti menyukainya!" Sehun menggerang frustasi. Kembali merutuki perasaannya yang sepertinya sudah terlambat. _Seandainya saja.._

"Ah akhirnya kau mengakuinya. Kalau begitu nyatakan perasaanmu saja, dengan begitu tentu saja kau akan lebih lega dan sudah tidak ada kepura-puraan diantara kalian"

"tidak semudah itu. Kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku sedangkan ia benar benar sudah berhenti menyukaiku tentu saja dampaknya akan lebih buruk lagi"

"tapi bukankah itu yang ia inginkan? Luhan sunbae berhenti menyukaimu karena dia tidak kunjung mendengar pernyataan langsung darimu, Oh Sehun."

Apa yang Jongin katakan ada benarnya

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ya Tuhan, tentu saja nyatakan perasaanmu! Kau tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena melihat hal yang belum tentu benar!"

Sehun terdiam sejenak berusaha mencerna kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Ya memang benar jika belum ada bukti pasti yang menyatakan bahwa Luhan sunbae sudah berhenti menyukainya. Hanya sebuah rangkulan dan obrolan yang diselingi dengan tawa bukanlah hal yang pasti.

"Akan kupertimbangkan. Yah kau tau sendiri, bisa saja aku dan Luhan sunbae akan jadi perbincangan hangat satu sekolah bahkan para sonsaengnim. Itu akan menggangguku... dan Luhan sunbae juga"

"ya kau benar juga sih.. bagaimana jika kau mengatakannya lewat talk? Kau punya contact nya kan?" Jongin mengembangkan senyumnya

"kau lupa jika ia memiliki sekumpulan teman yang diantaranya cukup menyebalkan? Bisa saja Luhan sunbae bercerita atau malah mereka merampas handphone Luhan sunbae dengan paksa lalu mereka akan mengolok olok ku dan berakhir dengan satu sekolah yang tau tentang itu"

Jongin tertegun mendengar apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya ini. Pikirannya sudah kedepan tentang resiko resiko yang sudah pasti akan ia dan sunbaenya itu dapatkan. Sehun tidak mau membuat Luhan sunbae merasa risih.

"kalau begitu cari waktu yang pas tapi jangan sampai terlambat lagi.. Bukan hanya Park Chorong tetapi namja maupun yeoja lain bisa saja menarik perhatiannya dan membuatmu terlupakan" jelas Jongin. Sehun memang tidak salah untuk mengajak sahabatnya ini untuk bertukar pikiran.

"oh ya, kau tidak jadi mengikutinya?" tanya Jongin yang disambut dengan tatapan tajam Sehun. "besok akan ada rapat lagi kan? Mungkin aku akan menunggunya...sebentar."

"hei darimana kau tau? Mendapat bocoran, huh?"

Sehun menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan yang pasti. Ada 4 teman sekelasnya yang menjadi anggota organisasi dan salah satunya adalah teman dekat Sehun. Ia bisa saja mencari tau banyak tentang schedule maupun apa yang Luhan sunbae lakukan kalau ia mau.

Kini Sehun maupun Jongin jatuh kedalam pikirannya masing masing. Namja hazel itu memikirkan cara apa yang membuktikan bahwa Luhan sunbae belum berpaling darinya. Haruskah ia memaksa masuk kedalam ruang osis hanya untuk mengamati Luhan sunbae? Tidak, Luhan sunbae bisa saja langsung diam seribu bahasa atau mengumpat tidak jelas.

Jadi Sehun sudah sepakat untuk melakukan rencananya yang pertama. Tidak terburu buru dan juga kesan cuek yang tidak bisa terlepas darinya. Ia akan mengajak temannya yang sedang rapat osis untuk pergi dengan begitu ia bisa menunggu temannya itu didepan ruang osis.

Apa Sehun tengah jatuh cinta? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah 'entahlah'. Ia tidak bisa menyimpulkan hal hal semacam cinta dengan cepat. Mungkin ia maupun Luhan sunbae masih sama sama butuh waktu untuk berfikir dan sadar dengan perasaan mereka masing masing.

* * *

"_Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin mencoba hidupku yang seperti dulu, tanpa dirimu yang selalu berputar didalam pikiranku. Ini sangat sulit mengingat perasaanku kepadamu sudah cukup lama merekah. Menjadi pihak yang tersakiti sangatlah melelahkan dan aku harap kau mengerti. Ah lagipula kau juga tidak peduli dengan perasaanku bukan? Aku masih menyayangimu atau bahkan mencintaimu, entahlah. Kalau aku melakukan hal yang terbilang aneh didepanmu, itu semata mata hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu agar kau menatapku balik, itu saja._

_Aku masih mempunyai obesesi atas dirimu meskipun kini aku sudah tidak tergila gila lagi kepadamu. Tapi aku juga butuh waktu untuk meyakini ini semua sebelum semuanya terlambat. Jika kau memang jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku ini, aku rela masuk kedalam lingkaran dosa yang dulu kubuat dan kuharap itu bersamamu. Tetapi jika tidak, kita akan selamat bersama pula, kan? Tidak, aku bukan tipe pemaksa, kau tidak perlu takut atau semacamnya. Sebagai sunbae yang baik aku berharap hidupmu akan tenang dan menyenangkan._

_Oh Sehun, jeongmal saranghaeyo"_

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Haihai! Chap 10 udah update ya gais! Uh kayaknya disini Sehun jadi yang rada lebay, di next chap bakal jadi rada cuek lagi kok. **

**Kok castnya banyak banget sih? Ya sorry huhu.. memang kenyataannya begitu. Kalo ada yang bingung tanya aja, nanti langsung gue jawab deh.**

**Jangan jadi silent riders! Setidaknya hargai dikit lah tulisan gue yang abal ini :"**

**Mind to review?**

**XOXO^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle: Secret Admirer**

**Author: hunhanest**

**Main cast: Lu Han &amp; Oh Sehun**

**Genre: romance, hurt, friendship, AU, yaoi, boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: EXO-nya milik bersama, ceritanya punya gue~**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

-SeLu-

Meskipun matahari sudah mulai menghilang diantara gumpalan awan sore, namja bernama Oh Sehun masih setia dengan sekolahnya. Sudah 2 jam semenjak rapat itu dimulai dan temannya tidak kunjung keluar dari ruangan itu. Sepertinya rencananya bisa dimulai.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju balai yang terletak dibagian belakang sekolah. Meskipun terlihat gelap karena riben yang menutupi, ia masih dapat melihat banyaknya siswa yang sedang duduk dan juga berargumen didalam sana.

Kedatangan Sehun tentu saja disadari oleh semua siswa yang sedang rapat dan membuat salah satu namja didalam merasa diolok olok. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan namja turunan China, Lu Han?

"ya! Dia hanya berjalan diluar!" bentak Luhan dengan tangan yang tidak bisa lepas dari mukanya

"dan sesekali mengintip. Ah siapa yang dia intip ya?"

Apa yang dikatakan teman teman seorganisasi Luhan memang benar, diluar sana Sehun berulang kali menampakan wajah tampannya di pintu dan membuat Luhan semakin merona. Ia tau bahwa Sehun melakukan ini bukan untuknya melainkan untuk teman sekelasnya yang kebetula duduk dibelakangnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Dia duduk disana!" Chunji (SA chap 1) menunjuk kearah pintu–atau keluar pintu yang menampilkan Sehun tengan duduk di bangku kayu yang sepertinya berasal dari pojok balai. Kepalanya menunduk menatap layar handphone di tangan kanannya, membuat beberapa helai hazel jatuh menutupi mata tajamnya.

"shut up!"

Tiba tiba teman Sehun yang duduk dibelakang Luhan menyodorkan handphone hitam kedepan mukanya. Ia memekik ketika menyadari bahwa layar handphone hoobaenya itu menunjukan foto Sehun yang shirtless dengan latar sebuah kolam renang.

"Kenapa kau memberikan foto itu kepada ku, eoh?"

Namja dark brown itu bisa merasakan pipinya yang panas. Kalau seperti ini terus kapan ia bisa move on?

"suruh dia masuk!" Luhan mendelik kearah temannya. Jika Sehun masuk, dia harus apa? Keluar dari ruangan ini? Yang benar saja

"katanya tidak usah. Dia tidak enak juga kalau harus masuk kedalam ruang osis padahal dia bukan anggota" jelas salah satu teman sekelasnya

_Oh baguslah_

"padahal biarin aja.. Kan rapat kita sudah selesai"

Luhan kembali menengok pintu transparan di sebelah kanannya. Terlihat Sehun sedang menyuruh temannya untuk segera keluar dari ruangan. Mungkin mereka punya janji..

"sunbae, rapatnya sudah selesai kan? Apa aku sudah boleh pulang?" tanya teman Sehun tadi

"ya silahkan saja.."

Namja itu langsung mengambil tasnya lalu menuju luar ruangan.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan segera meninggalkan balai. Sekali ia kembali menghadap ke belakang, berusaha menelusuri pintu ruangan yang tertutupi oleh kaca riben yang terlihat gelap dari luar.

* * *

-Lu-

Luhan bukanlah tipe yang bisa menutupi perasaannya sendiri. Ia terbiasa untuk jujur &amp; apa adanya dan menjadi cuek &amp; membohongi perasaannya sendiri bukanlah stylenya.

Ketika Luhan sudah berusaha meninggalkan Sehun, namja itu malah seakan akan selalu ada diketnya. Seperti sebuah jarum dan Luhan adalah magnetnya. Hanya terpisah ketika jarak mereka benar benar jauh, saat dikelas misalnya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang bisa melupakan jika sesuatu itu selalu didekat dirinya?

Ini sudah lebih dari 6 bulan, lebih lama dari yang ia bayangkan. Menatap jendela yang menghadap kelas B adalah kebiasaan bagi Luhan. Memandangi Sehun adalah sebuah candu bagi Luhan. Dan memikirkan lalu membahas Sehun adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Luhan. Semua tentang Sehun adalah hal yang cukup berarti bagi Luhan, jadi bagaimana ia bisa melupakan namja itu?

Terakhir kali ia jatuh cinta sudah bertahun tahun lamanya dan dengan seorang yeoja. Luhan merindukan perasaan itu dari yeoja lainnya tetapi siapa yang bisa tau jika Luhan mendapatkan perasaan itu dari namja yang entah menyukainya balik atau tidak.

Luhan merindukan kehidupan lamanya. Masa masa dimana ia adalah seorang flower boy yang mempunyai banyak fans &amp; yeoja yang menyukainya. Kehidupannya berbanding terbalik sekarang. Ia semacam bebek kecil yang jelek dibandingkan dengan siswa siswa lain di SMA nya sekarang. Mengapa hidup begitu menyakitkan?

"Luhan-ssi.."

Luhan membenarkan posisi duduknya saat mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya

"bisa kau antarkan ini ke Do sonsaengnim? Minta tanda tangannya untuk absen"

Luhan tebelalak saat mendengar nama 'Do Sonsaengnim'. Do sonsaengnim adalah pelatih basket sekolah ini dan yang membuat Luhan kaget bukanlah itu melainkan saat ini beliau sedang melatih para siswa dan itu berarti jika ia ingin meminta tanda tangan Do sonsaengim, ia harus berjalan ketengah lapangan basket atau lebih buruk lagi adalah berjalan diantara kerumunan siswa basket. Kau ingat jika Sehun adalah salah satu siswa basket kan?

"tunggu. Apa anda serius, Heo sonsaengnim?" tanya Luhan hati hati.

"ya.."

Sial.

Namja dark brown langsung menarik tangan Joonmyeon yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya menuju lapangan basket.

"Do songsaengnim.."

Tidak ada respon

"songsaengnim?"

...

"ya! Kenapa dia lama sekali sih"

Beberapa saat kemudian ia memabalikan badannya

"Anda diminta untuk mengisi absen.." ucap Joonmyeon.

Oh ayolah, bagaimana Luhan ingin berbicara jika di otaknya terus terbayang Sehun yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya?

"Oke, terima kasih" Luhan maupun Joonmyeon membungkukan badan mereka lalu meninggalkan lapangan basket.

Dengan ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat Sehun yang sedang men-dribble bola basket berwarna oranye dengan tangan kanannya. Keringat yang menetes dari rambutnya lalu mengalir ke pelipis, mata tajamnya, suarannya, semuanya! Luhan memang tidak bisa move on dari namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"tadi kalian berpapasan lalu saling bertukar kontak mata lalu saling cuek tetapi aku merasa ada chemistry yang cocok diantara kalian. Apa kalian benar benar jodoh?"

Luhan mendelik kearah Joonmyeon

"mana ada seorang namja berjodoh dengan seorang namja, bodoh"

"aih siapa yang tau? Kau ingat tidak ketika teman sekelasmu itu memaksa kita untuk mendengarkan cerita maleficent yang ia tonton? Cinta sejati tidak hanya datang dari lawan jenis, Han.."

"tetapi tetap saja kan akhirnya si yeoja yang terkutuk itu hidup bahagia dengan namja? Dengan lawan jenis?"

Luhan benar dan Joonmyeon tidak bisa menjawab lagi

"jadi kami tidak bisa bersatu."

"kau memang berniat untuk menjadikan Taehun sebagai yang terakhir atau bagaimana?"

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Seharusnya ia tidak membahas hal hal semacam itu.

"cinta tidak butuh happy ending! Yang dibutuhkan adalah never ending. Kau tidak sedang hidup di dongeng dongeng klasik dunia barat"

"iya Kim sonsaengnim. Tapi apakah anda pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya cinta satu sisi yang memiliki banyak penghalang yang terlalu nyata untuk ditembus?" Luhan megangsat sebelah alisnya

"tidak, aku memang tidak pernah tapi aku tau rasanya"

"jika kau tau, lebih baik kau diam. Kalimatmu sejak tadi cukup untuk membuatku sakit"

Memang benar kalimat Luhan terdengar seperti ingin menjadikan Sehun sebagai yang terakhir tapi ia tidak bermaksud untuk itu. Luhan rasa ia harus lebih sering mengatur tata bahasa kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan.

* * *

Meskipun sinar matahari sudah digantikan oleh langit gelap yang dingin, salah satu ruangan di sekolah masih saja terlihat ramai.

Didalam sana, terdapat banyak siswa. Sekitar 38 siswa yang sedang duduk dan sesekali berdiskusi dengan orang orang yang ada didekat mereka.

OSIS sedang melakukan rapatnya, tidak heran jika sampai jam segini aula yang biasanya sepi dan gelap berubah menjadi terang dan ribut.

"Ya! Jangan buka dari situ! Kalau mau lihat foto disini" namja dengan rambut dark brown itu menarik laptop biru kehadapannya untuk membuka folder lain yang ada didalam laptop itu.

"memangnya kenapa sih?"

"tidak apa apa.."

Hanya saja Luhan tidak mau jika foto foto selfienya dilihat oleh orang lain, apalagi yeoja berambut lurus yang sedang duduk disebelahnya saat ini, Park Chorong.

"Ya, Park Chorong! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan terperanjat saat Chorong membuka satu persatu foto disana

"Santai saja, oppa. Uh ternyata banyak sekali foto Sehun disini. Bahkan kau punya foto bayinya! Oh ayolah, bahkan aku tidak memiliki foto classmate ku itu sebanyak ini!" ujar Chorong dengan tangan yang masih sibuk memilah foto yang menarik perhatiannya

"ya ya aku tau, jadi bisa kau kembalikan laptopku? Sebentar lagi kita akan presentasi"

Tidak sesuai dengan dugaannya, Chorong mendorong laptop itu kehadapan Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya dari tadi.

Yeoja ini cantik, tapi apakah dia bisa membuat Luhan lupa dengan Oh Sehun?

Tidak.

Atau mungkin, belum.

Ketika mereka presentasi –dengan anggota tim lainnya, Chorong selalu berdiri didekat Luhan. Tentu saja namja itu tidak menolak, toh Chorong tidak mengganggunya kan?

Apa? Kau pikir Chorong mengganggu? Jika itu berarti mengganggu perasaan Luhan untuk Sehun jawabannya adalah mungkin saja. Tapi Luhan yang tidak berniat untuk move on merasa jika hidupnya akan baik baik saja. Lagipula siapa yang peduli dengan orang yang Luhan sukai?

Rapat sudah hampir selesai ketika seksi olahraga menyampaikan presentasi mereka. Anggota organisasi juga sudah tidak lengkap lagi karena beberapa dari mereka sudah pulang karena alasan tertentu. Kini, mereka yang masih setia di dalam aula pun sukses menyulap ruangan ini bak kapal pecah.

Luhan duduk diantara Chorong dan Chunji. Ia sedikit merasa kasihan pada temannya itu karena harus mengetik ulang presentasi seksi lain dengan cepat. Tapi salah sendiri dia ingin mengajukan diri menjadi sekretaris organisasi.

"Oppa! Powerbank mu habis" Chorong mengembalikan benda putih dengan kebel data yang menggantung disalah satu sisinya. Memang benar yeoja yang disebelahnya ini meminjam powerbank nya

"Yah, yasudah lah. Aku harap baterai handphoneku sedang waras" gumam Luhan

"ups! Sepertinya ada couple baru sekarang. Uhm.. LuRong, Luhan Chorong! Aku nge-ship kalian berdua!"

Luhan menatap Chunji dengan tajam

"huh apa apaan. Kau sendiri tau aku suka dengan siapa"

"ya ya ya. Bukan hanya aku, tapi satu organisasi juga tau, Lu"

Luhan merutuki nasibnya sendiri.

Ketika ia kembali menghadap kedepan, mata rusanya menangkap bayangan dirinya sendiri dilayar handphone seseorang

"Eh?!" ia memekik lalu memiringkan kepalanya sehingga ia tidak lagi muncul dilayar handphone Chorong yang –sepertinya adalah kamera, front cam.

Anggap saja itu cuma ilusi, Luhan tidak mau membahas kamera atau apalah itu. Tapi apa benar tadi Chorong berusaha mengambil fotonya? Jadi kini ia mempunyai fans? Secret Admirer? Uh, sebuah kebanggaan bagi Luhan setelah 5 tahun terakhir ini. Seandainya Chorong adalah Sehun..

"ayo pulang!" ajak Chunji setelah selesai memasukan laptop hitamnya kedalam tas.

"kajja!"

Jadi mereka berdua berjalan keluar aula beriringan. Bodoh jika Luhan mengharapkan Sehun masih ada disekolah sampai jam segini. Ini sudah 3 jam setengah setelah pulang sekolah dan Sehun tidak mungkin mendekam di sekolah selama itu. Namja itu juga punya kepentingan lain dibanding berdiam diri di sekolah.

Terakhir kali ia melihat Sehun adalah di lapangan dengan handphone yang ditempelkan ditelinga kirinya. Namja itu dengan mudahnya menjejakan kaki ditengah lapangan ketika Luhan sendiri masih berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan itu. Tapi kalau dipikir kembali, Sehun kan anggota geng jadi itu tidak masalah. Tidak seperti Luhan.

"Oppa, kau tidak pulang?" suara itu kembali masuk kedalam pendengaran Luhan

"uh? Ya sebentar lagi."

Chorong sudah jelas yeoja yang perhatian. 180 derajat berbeda dengan seorang Oh Sehun. Tapi apa yang Luhan rasakan tetap saja berbeda. Park Chorong ya Park Chorong dan Oh Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun. Meskipun ia dan Chorong sering kali melaukan interaksi yang cukup baik, tetap saja yeoja itu tidak mampu membuat jantung Luhan berdegup lebih kencang dari yang seharusnya seperti saat Oh Sehun menatapnya.

"Kalian terlalu manis. Kenapa tidak pacaran saja?"

Kini suara Chunji yang menusuk gendang telinga Luhan

"karena aku tidak menyukainya."

"Setia sekali.. Kalau juga Sehun menyukaimu, belum tentu juga perhatiannya mengalahkan Chorong. Ia namja yang dingin"

"tanpa kau beritau pun aku juga sudah tau"

Chunji adalah teman yang baik. Ia hanya ingin hidup Luhan menjadi lebih baik dengan menyukai orang yang balik menyukainya. Setidaknya itu yang Luhan simpulkan.

"sudahlah, ayo pulang! Disini tidak ada Sehun"

Chunji menarik tangan Luhan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"oh dia lagi" Chunji menunjuk seseorang dengan rambut panjang didepannya

"eh? Annyeong oppa" Chorong melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Luhan &amp; Chunji yang berjalan kearahnya

"aku kira kau sudah pulang dari tadi" ujar Luhan

"tadi aku berganti baju dan cuci muka dulu" jelas Chorong.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, yeoja ini masih menggunakan seragam dengan rapih dan menunjukan bahwa ia adalah siswa yang disiplin dan sekarang ia telat berubah menjadi yeoja yang terlihat ceria dengan baju casualnya. Inikan sudah malam, apa dia masih ingin jalan jalan?

Kalau saja Luhan seperhatian itu, mungkin ia sudah menanyakannya sejak tadi tapi Luhan rasa itu hal yang kurang penting, lebih baik ia menyimpan semua itu. Mungkin bajunya basah saat cuci muka tadi, ya siapa yang tau.

"hei, ayo menyebrang! Kau mau mengikuti Chorong atau bagaimana huh?" Chunji menarik tangan Luhan agar mengikutinya.

"ah kenapa kau lewat sini? Kenapa tidak lewat sana saja? Aku tidak tau jalan"

"ish, ikuti saja perintahku. Disana ada halte juga kan, kau bisa menaiki bus harianmu juga kok. Tenang saja"

Luhan mendengus kesal. Seharusnya ia tidak mengikuti Chunji maupun Chorong.

* * *

Hari hari Luhan tampak berbeda. Hari yang menyebalkan berubah menjadi hari yang membosankan. Tidak, ini bukan soal pelajaran atau sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan pendidikan, Luhan sudah kenyang dengan itu semua.

Kelas yang tertangkap oleh jendela kelasnya terlihat berbeda, tidak ada namja berwajah dingin yang suka keluar masuk kelas disana.

Apa dia tidak masuk?

Tapi kenapa?

Ia mengecek handphonenya, barangkali ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu disana.

There's nothing.

Biasanya teman sekelas Sehun akan memposting sesuatu tapi tidak dengan sekarang, ini kebetulan atau memang disengaja?

"Luhan-ah!"

Luhan mendongak menatap pintu kelasnya. Disana ada Joonmyeon yang memamerkan senyum angelicnya seperti biasa.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia memang tidak masuk, sakit tipes"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

Joonmyeon kembali tersenyum

"Aku mengabsen hari ini lagipula saat tadi olahraga juga tidak ada dia."

"Kau tau dari mana?"

"Temannya bilang begitu."

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tidka mau dipandang khawatir atau semacamnya. Oh ayolah, dia ssang-namja dan seharusnya ia tidak perlu se-khawatir itu saat mengetahui bahwa Sehun sakit tipes atau malah seharusnya ia tidak menjadi gay.

"dan tipes Sehun sama dengan dirawat di rumah sakit"

Oh damn.

"dan itu berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya untuk seminggu kedepan, atau mungkin lebih"

"yep"

Menyedihkan. Luhan harap ia tidak akan kehilangan mood belajar.

"oke baiklah, terima kasih untuk infonya"

"aku merasa seperti pahlawan untukmu"

Joonmyeon terkekeh

"iya iya kau benar. Sana kembali ke kelasmu" Luhan menggerakan tangannya untuk mengusir Joonmyeon. Namja itu hanya berdecih lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa menggubris Luhan yang tertawa dibelakangnya.

Dirawat dirumah sakit? Jika saja Luhan memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Sehun, tentu saja ia akan menjenguk anak itu. Tapi kenyataannya? Dia dan Sehun tidak lebih dari 'sunbae-hoobae'. Lagipula Luhan juga tidak mau repot repot menanyakan rumah sakit mana yang ditinggali Sehun untuk sementara waktu. Tugas sekolahnya sedang banyak dan Luhan tidak mau ambil pusing untuk membagi waktu antara tugas sekolah dengan asmaranya.

Sehun juga tidak mengharapkan Luhan untuk menjenguk kan? Bukannya malah bagus, dengan begitu Luhan bisa bebas dari namja dingin itu. Semakin jauh, semakin cepat move on. Ya itulah simpulannya meskipun prakteknya tidak semudah itu.

* * *

Luhan menyerengit ketika melihat tulisan 'Baekhyun' di notificationnya. Jarang jarang namja itu mengirimkannya sebuah personal message seperti ini.

_Sehun sudah keluar dari rumah sakit_

Luhan berdecih. Jadi benar anak itu masuk rumah sakit? Baguslah kalau ia sudah sembuh.

"_kau tau dari mana?"_

"_saudaraku"_

Taehyung. Sudah pasti dia.

"_baiklah. Terima kasih"_

Itu berarti ia bisa segera bertemu dengan Sehun setelah seminggu lamanya.

Luhan sibuk men-scroll timeline social medianya ketika Tao mengirimkan sebuah foto di grup. Awalnya ia tidak begitu tertarik karena biasanya teman temannya itu hanya mengirimkan foto foto derp yang menjijikan tapi tangannya tidak mau diatur.

Tidak, itu bukan foto derp!

Bukan foto idola idola mereka juga!

Itu merupakan screen caps dari sebuah situs tanya jawab yang sedang digandrungi saat ini. Ya Luhan juga memainkannya meskipun tidak aktif.

_**Imp Sehun!**_

"_aku sakit, bodoh"_

"_aku dirawat"_

"_iya"_

"_aku disuruh"_

"_sip"_

"_ok"_

"_HAHAHHA"_

"_yehet yehet ohorat" 321x_

"_iya fotoin pls"_

"_siapa bilang aku ingin memiliki kakak seperti Han?"_

"_aku tidak sudi!"_

Sepersekian detik kemudian, jantung Luhan seperti dihantam oleh batu yang jatuh dari gunung.

Han?

Maksudmu Luhan?

Tapi bukankah ada banyak 'Han' di sekolahnya?

Luhan tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Semua yang muncul hanyalah _'Han' 'Luhan' 'Sehun tidak menyukaimu' 'Sehun membencimu'_

Baiklah jika kalimat tanya itu hanya bercanda. Tapi bagaimana jika kalimat dibawahnya adalah sambungan kalimat tanya laknat itu?

"_Siapa bilang aku ingin memiliki kakak seperti Han? Tidak! Aku tidak sudi!"_

Baik otak maupun hati Luhan jungkir balik

Luhan tidak akan pernah menerima kenyataan pahit itu. Oh, apa salahnya? Ia hanya memengamati Sehun dari jauh, selfie sekali, menyapa juga sekali, saat ia pergi ke lapangan basket pun disuruh guru, ia juga tidak terlalu mendekati teman Sehun hanya demi mendapatkan info tentang Sehun, bukan? Ia dan Mirae juga tidak seakrab dulu. Jadi apa alasan mutlak yang membuktikan bahwa 'Han' adalah 'Lu Han'?

Sehun mempunyai banyak fans. Fans yang memujanya, memperlakukannya bak idola papan atas bahkan raja yang harus dihormati. Mereka bahkan tidak segan segan untuk memberikan handuk ataupun minuman saat Sehun selesai berlatih basket –meskipun Sehun menolaknya. Sudah banyak yang menyatakan cinta pada Sehun, memberikannya coklat dan hadiah hadiah mahal mengingat Sehun merupakan salah satu siswa kelas atas 'katanya'.

Luhan? Saat ia meminta selfie adalah hari dimana ia olahraga. Saat ia menyapa Sehun adalah saat jam istirahat dengan muka 'yang ia yakini' sangat aneh. Saat ia berjalan ke lapangan basket adalah ketika mukanya penuh keringat dengan tidak elitenya. Teman teman Sehun yang Luhan aja bicara juga bukanlah siswa siswa basis yang akrab dengan Sehun.

Luhan ketinggalan jauh dengan fans Sehun lainnya tetapi ia malah yang merasa tertuduh sebagai orang yang Sehun benci. Luhan bagikan seorang bebek jelek dan aneh yang hidup diantara bebek indah dan juga normal. Hidupnya terlalu tragis, se tragis fabel fabel klasik yang ia gunakan untuk praktek Bahasa Inggisnya. Tapi akankah kelak ia akan berubah menjadi seekor angsa yang indah dan disukai banyak orang? Akankah ia akan berubah menjadi orang yang handal untuk bersaing di hidupnya sendiri yang keras ini dan disegani banyak orang termasuk Sehun?

Hidupnya memang terlihat seperti orientasi dan komplikasi dalam sebuah fabel tetapi tampaknya tidak dengan resolusinya. Konflik hidupnya yang satu ini sudah pasti tidak akan indah. Tentu Luhan punya resolusi yang indah, tetapi tidak dengan Sehun didalamnya.

Dunia terlalu jahat dengannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Telat update kah? Mianhae~ minggu kemaren &amp; minggu ini itu minggu sibuknya kelas gue. Ga hanya 2 minggu itu sih, sepanjang Frebruari-Maret mungkin, maafkan. Ngerasa gaenak aja ff abal kayak gini harus update lama lama takutnya jadi pada males &amp; langsung lupa. Sekali lagi maaf TT**

**Sorry udah mengungkit fabel &amp; strukturnya karena semua itu ttiba tiba muncul dipikiran gue. Maklum ya..**

**Sorry gabisa balesin review 1-1. Intinya terima kasih buat kalian yg udah support!**

**Mind to review? Thankseu~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tittle: Secret Admirer**

**Author: hunhanest**

**Main cast: Lu Han &amp; Oh Sehun**

**Genre: romance, hurt, friendship, AU, yaoi, boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: EXO-nya milik bersama, ceritanya punya gue~**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

-Seh-

Setelah 1 minggu meliburkan diri, sekarang namja itu kembali menemui sekolah ini. Tentu saja ia sedikit merasa malas tetapi daripada sakit seperti hari yang lalu? Sehun lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan hari di tempat ini.

Masuk sekolah sama dengan bertemu dengan Luhan sunbae kembali. Bicara soal Luhan sunbae, kadang Sehun masih menyesali kalimat yang sepertinya terlalu kasar untuk ia ketik maupun ucapkan. Terlebih lagi temannya yang terlalu cepu itu menyebarkannya di salah satu social media yang 'sepertinya' Luhan sunbae gunakan juga.

"_siapa bilang aku ingin memiliki kakak seperti Han?"_

Yang Sehun inginkan adalah pacar seperti Han. Luhan.

"_aku tidak sudi!"_

Tidak sudi untuk melepaskannya keorang lain, terutama Park Chorong.

Ah jika saja dunia ini benar benar bebas sehingga ia bisa mengekspresikan semua yang ia mau tanpa mengganggu maupun direspon buruk oleh orang lain.

"Hey, kenapa tidak keluar dari sekolah saja sekalian?" Sehun mendengar Jongin mendekat dengan tangan diudara. Sehun langsung menyambut tangan itu –high five.

"Tch"

Ia memutarkan matanya. Seminggu ditinggal, Kim Jongin tetaplah Kim Jongin.

"Bagaimana dia?"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Dia terlihat baik baik saja. Sepertinya ia bahagia tanpamu, Hun. Tapi memang tidak seperti biasanya, minggu lalu ia tidak pernah turun untuk makan di kantin seperti biasanya" Jelas Jongin

"Cih mana mungkin. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Hampir setiap kelas membahas kau yang dirawat di rumah sakit. Puas?"

Sehun merasa bangga akan dirinya sendiri

"Thanks for ur information, dude"

Jongin mengacungkan ibu jarinya disertai dengan senyuman jenaka seperti biasa.

Ketika Sehun masuk kedalam kelas, semua pandangan tertuju kepadanya.

"Kau sudah sembuh, Hun?"

"Bagaimana harimu di rumah sakit?"

"Apa kau tidak memaksakan diri untuk masuk sekolah?"

Ia menelan salivanya sendiri dengan kasar saat dihujani dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang menurutnya bodoh. Siapa yang peduli hari di rumah sakit? Dan kalau Sehun belum sehat, ia tidak akan berdiri disini kan?

"Hey Sehun-ah!"

Kedua teman Sehun –Yifan Jinwoo menghampirinya saat ia baru saja duduk disalah satu kursi bagian belakang kelas.

"Oh jadi kau sudah sembuh? Baguslah! Itu berarti aku tidak perlu repot repot menjelaskan perihal absenmu kepada semua fans fans mu itu"

Yifan mendengus sedangkan Sehun terkekeh pelan

"Sepertinya mereka semua memperlakukanmu layaknya kau adalah managerku. Ah sayang sekali aku tidak akan membayarmu"

"sialan kau!"

"ah ya, Oh Sehun" Jinwoo berhenti sejenak untuk melihat sekitar. Ia melanjutkan "Kau tau, wakil ketua osis kita sepertinya memang benar menyukai Luhan sunbae"

_Memangnya aku memberitau mereka tentang Luhan sunbae?_

"Dia sering sekali membicarakan sunbae itu akhir akhir ini. Kau bisa saja disalib olehnya"

"Bagaimana kau tau..."

"tentu. Kami temanmu."

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang mendengus

"tak ada yang salah dengan itu, dude. Santai saja" Yifan bergumam

_Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta karena yang bersalah itu orang yang merasakannya_

"Apa kau sudah mulai ekskul lagi?" tanya Jinwoo, melenceng dari topik sebelumnya

"entahlah. Mungkin saja"

Lalu mereka bertiga tenggelam dalam percakapan mereka sendiri

* * *

Namja jangkung itu merapihkan jas yang ia kenakan. Meskipun bel masuk baru saja berbunyi, ia juga tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk menahan hasrat buang air kecil selama 3 jam pelajaran. Ia masih ingin sehat. Jadi untuk menghindari pertanyaan mencekam guru pengawas disetiap lantai, ada baiknya Sehun memerhatikan kedisiplinanya dalam berseragam untuk kali ini saja.

Sehun membungkukan badan saat melihat sonsaengnim yang sedang berdiri didepan ruang guru dan pada saat itu juga Sehun melihat sosok yang –mungkin– ia rindukan setelah seminggu penuh dirawat di bangunan menjengkelkan itu.

Setekah sekian lama, kedua manik mata mereka bertemu kembali di pertemuan singkat yang cukup manis dimata Sehun, mungkin Luhan sunbae juga berpendapat seperti itu. Semanis mapple juice yang ia dapatkan sepulang dari rumah sakit 2 hari yang lalu.

Sorot matanya masih saja canggung dengan sedikit binar disana. Berbeda dengan siswa lain yang akan menatapnya dengan kagum, erotis, sarkastik dan sebagainya. Mungkin ini karena faktor gender. Mereka sesama namja dan tidak terlalu dekat. Berpandangan seperti itu tentu terasa aneh baginya. Tapi mengapa harus aneh? Mereka juga sudah sering melakukan eye contact.

Ia yakin setelah mereka bertatapan tadi Luhan sunbae langsung kembali ke kelasnya karena saat ia melewati ruang guru, ia sudah tidak ada. Seketika muncul dorongan tersendiri dari dalam diri Sehun. Ia ingin memegang rambut dark brown itu. Mengacaknya. Memilinnya. Menciumnya. Terdengar klise, huh?

Sehun sendiri tidak yakin kalau Luhan sunbae sudi untuk diperlakukan sedemikian rupa layaknya seorang yeoja yang sedang cuddling bersama namjachingu-nya. Sebab beberapa kali Sehun juga mendengar Luhan sunbae yang mengatakan 'sang namja' didepan teman temannya saat mereka berdekatan. Luhan sunbae tentu membela dirinya.

_Sang namja yang menggemaskan. Rusaku yang canggung._

Er.. membayangkannya saja membuat Sehun berdebar.

Imajinasinya berubah liar ketika kembali membayangkan dirinya mengacak dan mencium rambut Luhan sunbae.

Bagaimana jika Luhan sunbae meremas rambutnya?

Bagaimana jika Luhan sunbae menggosokan pipi itu di rambutnya?

Dan bagaimana ia bisa tahan dengan itu semua?

Umurnya belum genap 17 tahun tetapi hayalannya sudah terlampau jauh. Sungguh generasi yang menyedihkan.

Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau sudah berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya. Sunbae rusa itu membuatnya lupa diri. Mengenyahkan semua yang ada disekitarnya hanya dengan satu tatapan yang berujung pada imajinasi liar.

Imajinasi liar, yang benar saja!

"tumben sekali kau lama ke kamar mandi. Ganti rencana jadi buang air besar atau bagaimana?"

Sehun benar benar ingin meninju muka Yifan

"masalah kecil"

"bertemu Luhan sunbae"

Sehun mengangguk. Memperkecil kemungkinan gurunya akan meneriaki namanya dan juga nama Yifan.

* * *

Sebentar lagi chuseok, hari libur yang ia nantikan sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Meskipun sekarang ia memiliki dorongan tersendiri untuk pergi kesekolah, tetap saja pelajaran pelajaran itu tetap mendominasi pikirannya dan membuat dirinya memberontak.

"apa kau akan datang ke festival chuseok tahun ini?"

Suara Jongin sedikit mengagetkan Sehun

"entahlah, mungkin saja. Kau sendiri?"

"tentu, ada banyak makanan disana!"

"tetapi tidak ada ayam goreng"

"aku tidak hanya makan ayam goreng, bodoh"

Sehun terkekeh sedangkan Jongin menyerungut

"kalau begitu aku datang"

"wow Oh Sehun dengan hanbok? Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya"

Jongin mengusap kedua telapak tangannya

"tentu saja tampan."

Sehun memasang seringai nya

"tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku"

"dalam mimpimu, kkamjong"

Sehun berlalu menuju lift yang baru saja terbuka. Ia memasuki lift itu, disusul oleh Jongin.

"ke kantin, huh?"

"tentu"

Lift kembali terbuka di lantai dasar. Gerombolan siswa itu langsung berebut keluar seraya mengobrol dan membuat semuanya menjadi makin lama.

Ketika masuk kedalam kantin, Sehun bisa melihat jelas Luhan sunbae dengan rambut berantakannya memegang kotak makan dengan gugup.

"Han! Cepat berikan!"

_Berikan apa?_

Sehun tetap memasang wajah datar meskipun didalam hatinya, ia benar benar ingin tau.

"Ish, lihat kan? Dia sudah pergi"

Jaraknya belum terlalu jauh jadi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya. Dan menurutnya, 'dia' berarti Sehun. Memang siapa lagi orang yang bisa membuat Luhan sunbae gugup? Lagipula tidak ada Chorong disini.

"kau kenapa? Menegang karena melihat Luhan sunbae dengan rambut berantakan?"

Sehun melempar tatapan tajamnya kearah Jongin

"just kidding bro. Jangan baper"

Jongin kembali tertawa. Selera humor namja ini benar benar rendah.

Sehun tidak tau kenapa tapi rasanya kotak makan itu diperuntukan untuknya. Luhan sunbae memang sering sekali membawa bekal tetapi untuk pertama kalinya Sehun merasa bahwa bekal yang dia pegang adalah hal milik seorang Oh Sehun. Mungkin pikirannya sedang kacau.

"Aku tau dia memikat tapi jangan sampai merugikan diri sendiri. Ungkapkan perasaanmu kepadanya, aku mendukungmu"

Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin adalah penderita bipolar

"tidak semudah itu. Bagaimana jika ia menolak? Lagipula itu akan menjadi ulasan hangat di sekolah." Rambut hazel itu teracak dan meninggalkan kesan sexy pada setiap helaiannya yang mampu membuat mata siapapun terkunci pada setiap gerakannya.

"kau adalah mangsa empuk para penulis majalah sekolah dan sunbaemu itu merupakan komponen penting dalam struktur organisasi tahun ini. Berita itu akan sangat panas. Kalian berdua akan semakin terkenal dan bisa saja sampai keluar sekolah"

"aku tidak butuh ketenaran"

"ya, yang kau butuhkan adalah Lu—"

"tunggu sampai aku mendapatkan pisau daging untuk merobek mulutmu!"

Jongin mengembungkan mulutnya. Oke, ia akan berhenti. Tentu saja Sehun tidak akan merobek mulutnya, tapi bisa saja ia akan meneriakinya atau malah memukulnya. Dia tidak menerima segala serangan mendadak bahkan dari Sehun sekalipun.

* * *

Kalau dihitung hitung sudah empat kali Sehun berlalu lalang melewati meja yang diduduki Luhan dan kawan kawannya itu dan semakin jelas bahwa sebenarnya kotak makan biru yang ia pegang itu untuknya. Dia bisa saja merebut kotak makan itu dari tangan Luhan sunbae, berakhir dengan namanya yang terukir indah di majalah sekolah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mata elangnya memang benar benar tajam. Dengan mudah Sehun dapat melihat tangan rusanya itu sedikit bergetar. Ocehan teman temannya turut menguatkan pendapatnya.

"Mau pulang atau seperti biasa?"

Sehun melirik Jinwoo dengan ekor matanya.

"seperti biasa, mungkin"

Sehun merasa masih ingin disini. Di koridor sekolah sampai orang itu benar benar datang dan berpapasan dengannya.

"apa?"

Jinwoo terkekeh saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Sehun menjadi kesal.

"Kau menunggu sunbae"

"Ya"

Benar. Sangat benar.

"itu dia turun"

Mata Sehun berkilat. Kaki kanannya mulai menyusuri kursi kursi di koridor. Matanya tetap lurus kedepan dan berusaha tidak menatap Luhan sunbae. Suasana koridor tidak lagi seramai tadi, sangat mendukung.

"Oh S..Sehun"

Suara Sehun tercekat di ujung faringnya. Matanya sebisa mungkin menatap Luhan sunbae dengan tatapan biasanya.

Luhan sunbae menyodorkan kotak makan yang ia pegang saat istirahat 2 jam lalu. Tangannya bergetar, wajahnya gugup dan sedikit pucat.

"Tolong terima ini. Kalau setelah ini kau mau memberikannya keorang lain atau malah mau dibuang ya itu terserah saja tapi aku harap jangan melakukannya didepanku. Terima kasih. Selamat Hari Chuseok, Oh Sehun"

Namja yang lebih pendek memutar balikan badannya. Punggungnya sedikit naik lalu turun, setelah itu ia kembali berjalan.

"Hyung"

Bodoh, kenapa aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung?, batin Sehun

Tetapi Luhan tidak bergeming

"Luhan hyung"

Ia membalikan badannya ragu

"Terima kasih"

Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Ya. Sama sama"

Luhan sunbae ikut tersenyum dan kembali berjalan sambil memukul mukul kepalanya.

Sehun membuka kotak makan itu. Sebuah kue songpyeon dan juga sebuah kertas putih disalah satu sisi kotaknya.

_"Idk what to say but i hope you'll have a good time in Chuseok! And maybe i have liked you since the first day i saw you, fyi. Thanks for everything."_

Namja ini sangat berani mengambil resiko. Kalau dia menyukai seseorang selain Sehun apakah ia akan tetap memberikan orang itu surat semacam ini? Apa dia tidak takut jika orang yang ia sukai itu malah berbalik menjauhi dirinya?

Diam diam Sehun tersenyum kembali. 2 senyum yang ditujukan untuk orang yang sama dengan makna yang berbeda. Jika tadi seorang Oh Sehun tersenyum dengan tulus, kali ini ia tersenyum karena malu. Yah, kedua kalinya ia tersenyum malu hanya karena sikap frontal namja itu.

"apa yang dia lakukan sampai sampai kau memerah seperti ini?"

Sekarang telah berdiri sosok Jinwoo disamping Sehun.

"Dia memberikanku songpyeon dan juga... confession letter. Darimana saja kau?"

Kedua mata Sehun memandangi beberapa buah songpyeon didalam kotak makan itu. Luhan yang membuatnya? Atau mungkin eommanya?

"Tadi dipanggil oleh ketua ekskul Eh, dia semakin berani rupanya. Kau sendiri kapan mengakui perasaanmu?"

Namja itu menyenggol lengan atas Sehun sambil tertawa

"tidak sekarang. Atau mungkin tidak akan pernah"

Lelaki-berambut-hazel mendengus

"pengecut"

"bukan begitu."

Ia berusaha mengelak tetapi bukankan memang begitu kenyataannya? Sehun adalah pengecut karena tidak berani mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Lebih memilih diam didalam ruang amannya dibandingkan berusaha menghadapi dunia luar yang lebih luas dari yang ia bayangkan.

"apa itu?" suara khas Jongin membuat kedua namja lainnya menoleh. Penampilannya sedikit berantakan. Sepertinya baru saja memberikan fanservice.

"Songpyeon, uh?" ujar Yifan setelah mengamati benda didalam kotak makan itu lekat lekat

"dan juga surat cinta"

"ini bukan surat cinta" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dan saat itu juga ia lengah. Jongin merebut kertas itu dari tangannya dan mulai membacanya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan kukatakan tetapi aku harap kau akan mendapatkan hari yang baik saat Chuseok. Dan sepertinya aku telah menyukaimu sejak hari pertama aku melihatmu, untuk informasimu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya."

Yifan menerjemahkan setiap kata yang matanya tangkap.

"Love at the first sight huh?" Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya, mengejek.

"Bahkan aku bertemu dirinya saat hari ketiga masa orientasi, itupun hanya sebentar."

Sehun berusaha mengingat ingat semua hal yang terjadi saat 3 hari masa orientasi. Bahkan Luhan sunbae tidak termasuk anggota organisasi yang mengajaknya berfoto saat ia berdiam diri dikelas di hari kedua.

"dia sudah menyatakannya. Kapan giliranmu?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia belum siap, dan sepertinya Luhan sunbae juga begitu.

"kalau tidak dipaksa ya tidak akan pernah siap. Benarkan?"

Jongin mengembalikan kertas putih yang ia rebut tadi

"aku tidak menerima pemaksaan. Semua yang berasal dari paksaan tidak pernah baik dan sempurna"

"kesempurnaan untuk Luhan sunbae"

"shh"

Sehun menutup kotak makan itu lalu memasukan ke dalam tasnya sedangkan kertasnya ia masukan kedalam saku blazernya.

"jangan bilang kau akan memakannya saat Chuseok" Jinwoo menduga duga

"tentu tidak tetapi nanti, saat tidak ada kalian. Sudahlah ayo keluar" Sehun berjalan duluan, memimpin.

"katanya mau disini dulu?" Jinwoo menggerutu dibelakang Sehun meskipun ia tetap mengikuti sahabatnya itu.

"lupakan itu. Kajja"

* * *

Sudah beberapa tahun sejak terakhir kali Sehun mengikuti festival Chuseok, terlebih lagi ia mengikuti festival yang cukup jauh dari daerahnya. Suatu kebetulan orang tuanya mengajaknya untuk mengikuti festival didaerah Jongno, daerah sekolahnya.

Jongin menepati janjinya untuk mengikuti festival itu, lagipula rumahnya di Jongno, mengapa tidak?

Bagi Sehun, Jongin dengan hanbok adalah suatu lelucon. Sisi cool Jongin seakan lenyap diserap pakaian adat Korea yang ia gunakan. Sayang sekali sisi menyebalkannya malah tidak berkurang sama sekali, atau mungkin bertambah.

Tetapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Sehun yang membuat semua orang terpesona disetiap hentakan kakinya. Rambut hazelnya berkilau saat terpantul cahaya matahari. Bukan berarti orang orang berpikir bahwa Sehun lebih dari Jongin, aura mereka berbeda. Dan bagi para penduduk Jongno yang mengikuti festival mereka berdua adalah kesempurnaan.

Sehun merindukan suasana ini. Beramai ramai menonton suatu pertunjukan di hari besar seperti hari ini. Namja berambut hazel benar benar menikmati festival sampai...

"Eh? Luhan sunbae kan?" Jongin menunjuk kearah Sehun. Tidak! Belakang Sehun. Ia membalikan badannya dan boom, jantungnya meledak.

"Ya, kau itu uhm.. Jongin?" Luhan sunbae terlihat menerka nerka.

"Benar. Kau tinggal didaerah Jongno juga?" entah memang antusias atau hanya ingin menyindir Sehun, intinya ia benar benar menjengkelkan.

"Memang. Beberapa kali aku melihatmu masuk kedalam gang rumahmu kok" Jongin mengangguk anggukan kepala.

Jongin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan klasik dan dibahas dengan santai oleh Luhan sunbae. Jarang jarang ada sunbae yang sesantai itu saat ditanyai. Kalau juga ada, mereka hanyalah sunbae yang ingin mencari perhatian.

Sehun melupakan festival yang sepertinya semakin meriah. Tatapannya berubah kosong dengan es yang tersirat didalamnya. Ia benar benar tidak dihiraukan. Sehun tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa ia menaruh hati pada sunbae yang berada dibelakangnya ini.

Sakit.

Hatinya tertohok. Sahabatnya sendiri bisa mengobrol sesantai dan seleluasa itu dengan orang yang ia suka, lalu mengapa ia tidak bisa?

Kalimat kalimat yang tertulis di kertas yang Luhan sunbae berikan beberapa hari yang lalu kembali menempel di setiap sel otaknya.

Thanks for eveything.

Rangkaian kata itu seakan akan seuntai kalimat yang menyatakan perpisahan. Luhan-nya telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya. Tidak mungkin kan?

"Sehun-ah, kenapa diam saja?" Jongin baru saja membuyarkan pikiran negatif Sehun. Menyelamatkannya.

"Karena aku bukan penduduk Jongno jadi aku tidak mengerti"

"kau pikir aku hanya membicarakan Jongno? Ish, ternyata siswa akademik bisa pendek akal juga. Lagipula kan kau juga bisa me—"

"Ya! Memang mau membahas apa?" Sehun cepat cepat memotong kalimat Jongin.

Bukan saatnya. Atau mungkin tidak akan ada saatnya.

"Ter..serah" iris mata namja rusa ini bergerak gerak. Ia gugup. Mungkin jiwa Sehun sedang bersorak karena masih ada harapan disana.

"Aku tidak pintar mencari topik"

"kalau begitu kita sama"

Sehun mencatat fakta itu didalam pikirannya. Luhan sunbae tidak pintar mencari topik. Kalau begitu ia harus pandai pandai mencari topik yang menarik untuk menyeimbangi Luhan sunbae.

"Ung, sunbaenim.."

"Saat itu kau memanggilku hyung" matanya masih bergerak gerak tak tentu arah. Menggemaskan. "jadi lanjutkan saja. Jangan sunbae lagi"

"kau memanggilnya hyung? Kemajuan!" Jongin menunjukan deretan giginya, sekeren itukah memanggil Hyung?

"memangnya aku harus memanggil apa? Noona?"

"eiy!" Luhan sunbae menyela.

"Pasti banyak yang setuju untuk memanggilmu dengan sebutan noona, sunbaenim" Jongin tersenyum lagi.

"aku ini namja yang manly. Sang namja!" sekuat apapun Luhan sunbae membela dirinya, Sehun tetap berpikir bahwa Luhan lebih cocok dipanggil noona dibanding hyung.

"dusta." Singkat, jelas dan padat. Mulut Oh Sehun memang tidak bisa dijaga.

"ish jangan sombong! Futsal tidak kalah manly dari basket" rusa kecil ini terlalu membanggakan dirinya. Toh kalau juga ia dan Sehun bisa bersama, Luhan adalah bagian bot.

"Terserah saja."

Lupakan soal berterima kasih atas songpyeon yang diberikan Luhan sunbae. Mungkin ia bisa mengucapkan terima kasih nanti.

"ayo selfie!" Jongin mengangkat handphonenya lalu memandangi Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian

"tidak perlu secanggung itu. Kau tidak maslaah kan, Luhan sunbae?"

"tentu saja tidak" Luhan sunbae tersenyum simpul.

"han du se.."

Hasil fotonya cukup baik. Sehun akan meminta foto ini dan mencucinya agar bisa dipajang di salah satu sudut kamarnya.

"Eh kalian juga disini? Annyeong Luhan sunbae, Jongin dan.. Sehun? Kau ikut?" Sehun benar benar ingin memanah jantung yeoja ini sampai ia mati dan tidak mengganggu moment bahagianya. Terlalu merusak. Ia adalah nyamuk diantara Luhan dan Sehun.

"Hmm"

"Ngomong-ngomong selamat chuseok semuanya! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!" Chorong memberikan senyuman termanisnya saat menatap Luhan sunbae. Jatuh cinta, uh?

Sehun hanya mengangguk sedangkan yang lain menjawab. Masa bodo jika ia dianggap sombong atau apa, salahkan Chorong yang merusak moodnya.

"Luhan sunbae, apa kau sudah kesana? Disana banyak makanan." Sebuah kalimat yang merujuk ke ajakan.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kesana! Jongin, sampai bertemu nanti. Dan Sehun..."

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Menarik nafas lalu membuangnya.

"kau juga. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Ia tersenyum lembut dengan mata yang menusuk setiap inci kornea Sehun. Terlalu menghanyutkan dan menarik perhatian.

"Kau juga, sunbae"

"Hyung"

"ya, hyung"

Sehun berjanji akan memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan hyung mulai sekarang meskipun bisa saja ini kali terakhir mereka megobrol.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Hai hai, gue kembali! Setelah melewati beberapa masalah akhirnya berhasil nyelesain chap 12 juga. Sesuai dengan permintaan, gue buat ini Sehun side. Kenapa lebih dominan Luhan side? Karena gue ngerasain jadi Luhan jadi penyampaiannya lebih enak sedangkan Sehun berarti gue harus membuat kebalikannya gitu. Lebih ribet sih tapi buat lo pada gue gapapa 365 **

**Yep, Han adalah Luhan. Dan buat **_**Flowerainbow **_**tebakan lo bener banget! Gue ketawa sendiri bacanya. Ternyata masih ada yang berpikiran positif diantara mereka yang berpikiran negatif. Thanks juga buat ralatnya /? Baru inget waktu nonton ulang exost XD**

**Kok hubungannya gamaju maju? Memang begitu keadaannya : ) malahan Luhannya mau move on giamana dong? Tapi gapapa kok, endingnya pasti happy. Gue ga tegaan -_-**

**Soal moment, mungkin kalo udah rada ending bakal gue buat sweet se sweet sweet nya. Yang fluff wkwk. Kalo sekarang gue ngerasa kayak entar judulnya berubah jadi 'i was you secret admirer'. Tapi udah mulai moment kok ya..**

**Ah, siapa itu selutions &amp; ohiyasehun? Duh bikin kepo..**

**Makasih buat yang udah review, kalian yang ngedorong gue buat lanjutin ff ini.**

**Review juseyo~ Gomawo^-^**

**P.S: gila gue sakit hati LuKris gajadi duet padahal waktu itu udah nangis-_- Btw happy lunar new year, guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tittle: Secret Admirer**

**Author: hunhanest**

**Main cast: Lu Han &amp; Oh Sehun**

**Genre: romance, hurt, friendship, AU, yaoi, boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: EXO-nya milik bersama, ceritanya punya gue~**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

-Seh-

Sehun pikir hubungannya dengan Luhan 'hyung' akan semakin membaik setelah festival chuseok tetapi nyatanya Luhan hyung sama sekali tidak berubah. Kalau diizinkan, Sehun ingin chuseok setiap hari. Gengsi namja rusa itu seakan akan menekan hatinya untuk menuntunnya melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan, Sehun tau itu.

Sehun rasa sebaiknya ia melakukan pendekatan lebih dulu. Menunggu kepastian Luhan hyung sangatlah membuang buang waktunya yang berharga. Ah seandainya dia melakukan ini sejak lama sudah pasti Luhan hyung tidak akan lepas dari dekapannya.

"kita mau kemana kali ini?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"ingin mengembalikan kotak makan sunbae"

"hei.. dia menyuruhmu untuk memanggilnya hyung kan? Kenapa kau masih saja memanggilnya dengan sunbae?" Sehun mendengus, memangnya ada peraturan untuk memanggil seorang Luhan dengan hyung? "hanya belum terbiasa"

"kau harus belajar untuk mengikuti apa yang dia inginkan, Hun. Anggap saja sebagai latihan untuk menjadi pacar Luhan sunbae" Sehun mendelik kearah Jongin. Sedetik kemudian ia salah tingkah.

"memangnya kau tau dimana dia?"

"taman belakang."

"bagaimana kau..."

Sehun menyerengai. Ia melempar tatapan tajamnya yang mengintimidasi.

"oke oke. Karena aku tidak mau mengganggu moment mu jadi lebih baik aku pergi dulu. Goodluck!"

Jongin mengacungkan ibu jarinya, begitu pula dengan Sehun.

Sehun memantapkan hatinya untuk melangkah kearah taman belakang sekolah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan hanya mengembalikan kotak makan ini, berterima kasih lalu pergi. Semudah itu, tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah taman yang terbentang cukup luas didepannya. Disana Luhan hyung, sedang berdiri didepan salah satu kursi dengan sebuah benda ditangannya, sebuah buku.

Sehun mendekat, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bisa bersikap biasa saja dan tidak akan terlihat gugup sama sekali. Jarak mereka tidak lebih dari lima meter sampai seseorang muncul dari arah yang berbeda.

Ia membeku, tubuhnya tidak bergeming sama sekali dari tempatnya. Tawa Luhan hyung menghangatkan hatinya tetapi keberadaan orang itu tetap membuat tubuhnya kaku. Meskipun yang ia tinggal mengembalikan kotak makan ini, rasanya sangat berat.

Rahangnya mengeras saat sosok itu menagkup kedua pipi Luhan hyung. Mendorong dahinya pelan lalu tertawa lepas. Aura disekeliling mereka terlihat menyenangkan, membuat tangan Sehun mencengkram kuat kotak makan biru ditangannya.

Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dimata Sehun. Seandainya saja mereka adalah dirinya dan Luhan hyung mungkin hidupnya akan terasa lengkap. Tidak ada lagi perasaan yang membuat jantungnya seakan akan lepas dari aorta dan juga vena nya.

"menyedihkan" Sehun bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, terukir sebuah senyum pahit di bibirnya. Sehun membalikan badannya kembali menuju bangunan sekolah, mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengembalikan kotak makan biru yang ia cengkram sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

_Terima kasih, hyung. Terima kasih atas hiburannya. Park Chorong, kau menang._

* * *

-Lu-

Luhan mengamati sekeliling. Di taman ini hanya ada dirinya dan juga Chorong tetapi ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang mengamatinya. Saat ia mekuhat sekeliling, ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Awalnya ia berpikir mungkin itu hanyalah penjaga sekolah tetapi mengapa rasanya orang itu mengamatinya cukup lama?

"kenapa, oppa?" Chorong menatap Luhan bingung.

"tidak apa apa. Ah sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke kelas. Sampai jumpa nanti!" Luhan tersenyum sekilas lalu berlaru meninggalkan Chorong. Terbesit perasaan aneh di ulu hatinya, semacam sebuah perasaan yang kurang pantas. Bercanda dengan Chorong memang menyenangkan tetapi rasa menyangkan itu jauh berbeda jika Sehun yang memberikannya.

Luhan menatap lift yang baru saja terbuka di sisi kanan bangunan. Disana Oh Sehun, memasuki lift yang sepertinya akan terisi penuh kembali. Melihat Sehun membuat Luhan merindukan festival chuseok beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia merindukan bagaimana Sehun mengajaknya mengobrol dan tersenyum kepadanya. Awalnya ia berharap jika hubungan mereka setelah ini akan membaik tetapi nyatanya tidak ada perubahan yang dirasakannya. Sehun tetaplah dingin dan cuek membuat Luhan geram. Ia lelah bertindak duluan, terlalu melelahkan.

"aku kira setelah ini hubungan kalian akan semakin dekat" suara khasnya mengagetkan Luhan dari pikirannya sendiri

"kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Aku lelah jika harus bertindak duluan dan melakukan hal yang tidak pasti!" Luhan mendengus kesal. Ia mengusap mukanya dengan kasar lalu kembali berjalan menuju sisi lain bangunan sekolah.

"kalau begitu jangan lakukan."

"lalu aku harus berdiam diri menunggu hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi? Itu semakin memperburuk keadaan"

Joonmyeon menepuk bahu Luhan. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa karena ia tidak pernah merasakan hal hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Mungkin kali ini ia hanya bisa menangkan Luhan.

"hanya ada dua pilihan, Han. Menunggu atau bertindak. Terserah dirimu mau memilih yang mana, bukan?"

Joonmyeon benar. Dari sekian banyak pilihan yang ada, hanya dua hal itu yang bisa dipilihnya.

"aku.. tidak tau"

"uh, bahkan begitu saja kau tidak tau. Kau tau? Dari tadi Sehun memegang kotak makan yang kau berikan saat itu. Mungkin ia ingin mengembalikannya"

Luhan terhenyak. Jika Sehun memang ingin mengembalikan kotak makan itu, seharusnya ia mencari dirinya kan? Atau jangan jangan...

"saat kembali dari taman dia terlihat gusar"

Speechless.

Sekarang Luhan tau siapa yang mengamatinya dari jauh. Tapi kalau Sehun benar benar ingin mengembalikan wadah berbentuk balok itu bukankah seharusnya ia menghampiri Luhan? Di otaknya kembali terputar hal hal yang terjadi selama ia di taman belakang. Ia merasa hanya membaca novel, mendengarkan lagu, setelah itu Chorong datang lalu...

Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Ia mengacak rambutnya paksa dan mengerang frustasi. Mungkin Sehun melihat Chorong yang memegang pipinya. Mungkin. Luhan memang tidak berpikir bahwa Sehun cemburu atau sebaginya, hanya saja ia tidak mau menunjukan lovey dovey yang menjijikan itu kepada orang lain.

"Luhan-ah, kau kenapa?"

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya untuk menunjukan bahwa ia baik baik saja. Seharusnya ia lebih berhati hati apalagi ini adalah sekolah, terlalu banyak umat manusia yang bisa muncul kapanpun tak terduga.

Baik Luhan maupun Joonmyeon memasuki lift lalu berhenti disalah satu lantai tempat dimana kelas mereka berada. Namja bermata rusa itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di balkon menghadap ke kelas sebrang. Disana Sehun dengan teman temannya sedang mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa. Luhan suka tawa itu dan ingin menjadi penyebab tawa Sehun. Mungkin suatu hari atau malah hanya dihayalannya saja?

"jadi kapan kalian akan berpapasan lagi? Kotak makan itu masih di dia" gumam Joonmyeon dengan wajah jengkel.

"ah entahlah. Bisa bisa eommaku menyadari kotak makannya hilang"

"tapi menurut orang lain malah itu hal yang baik, Han. Dia menyimpan barangmu!" Joonmyeon melebarkan matanya kearah Luhan. "ya memang tetapi dia kan tidak akan merasakan rasanya dimarahi hanya karena kotak makan biru itu" Luhan kembali memfokuskan diri kearah kelas B.

Yeoja berambut lurus keluar dari kelas bersama temannya. Huh, seandainya tidak ada dia yang begitu menyenangkan mungkin saja Sehun sudah mengembalikan kotak makan itu pada Luhan. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Chorong sendiri, taman belakang bebas dikunjungi oleh setiap murid jadi Chorong juga memiliki hak itu.

Ketika bel tanda masuk berbunyi, Luhan berharap agar harinya tidak membosankan.

"_semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sehun-ah"_

* * *

-Seh-

Namja yang sedang terduduk dibagian belakang kelas bertindak tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini ia terlihat lesu dan muka yang sedikit pucat. Ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya dan membuat harinya menjadi suram.

Sehun terus menerus meneguk air mineral dari botol yang ia bawa dari rumah. Botol minum yang awalnya penuh kini hampir habis. Ia menyibakan poninya yang seidkit mengganggu dan memegang dahinya. Panas. Sehun tersenyum kecut dan menyimpulkan bahwa ia demam.

"Oh Sehun, apa kau sakit?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, Heo seongsaenim sudah berdiri disebelahnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia mengangguk lesu, kepalanya yang berdenyut terlalu menyakitkan.

"kalau begitu kau bisa ke UKS. Jinwoo, antar dia" Jinwoo yang duduk disebelah Sehun langsung mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu bersama Sehun.

Ketika sampai di persimpangan lift dengan koridor kelas F, mereka bertemu dengan Jongin yang sedang bertumpu pada balkon.

"eh? Sehun kenapa?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sahabatnya ini berjalan gontai dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia reflek mengikuti Jinwoo dan Sehun yang masuk kedalam lift

"demam"

"seorang Oh Sehun bisa demam? Ku kira kau hanya mengenal tipes" ucap Jongin asal

"dasar bodoh" Sehun mengangkat suara. Tentu saja Sehun tau kalau Sehun sudah minum cukup banyak tadi tetapi suaranya tetap terdengar serak dan kering.

Mereka bertiga sampai dilantai bawah dan langsung melesat keluar menuju UKS. Sehun melepaskan rangkulan Jinwoo maupun Jongin. "aku bisa sendiri"

Awalnya baik Jinwoo maupun Jongin enggan tetapi Sehun tetap menyingkirkan tangan mereka dari tubuhnya. Sehun melewati setiap kursi di koridor dengan langkah tertatih tatih. Tubuhnya serasa remuk dan pengelihatannya memburam. Baru kali ini Sehun merasakan demam yang begitu hebat seperti ini.

Meskipun pandangannya buram, ia masih bisa melihat ada seseorang yang berjalan didepannya dengan arah yang berlawanan. Tiba tiba kakinya melemas dan tubuhnya jatuh kedepan.

Sehun tidak merasakan sakit ataupun dinginnya lantai.

Yang ia rasakan hanyalah sebuah benda keras menyentuh dagunya. Sehun segera menarik tubuhnya dari tubuh orang yang ia tabrak tapi kakinya mati rasa. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah surai dark brown yang tentu saja ia kenali. Sehun tersenyum dan bergumam sebelum sebuah tangan menyentuh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_terima kasih, hyung"_

.

-Lu-

Luhan melotot saat tubuh Sehun jatuh kearahnya. Jantungnya berdetak melebihi rata rata, bahkan ia bisa mendengarnya, sungguh memalukan. Tetapi Luhan masih tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi sampai sampai Sehun menabrak dirinya seperti ini.

Kepala Sehun sepertinya bergerak dan membuat Luhan merinding. Ia masih bisa mendengar sebuah gumaman yang keluar dari mulut namja ini.

"terima kasih hyung"

Jika saja teman teman Sehun tidak langsung berlari menuju dirinya mungkin Luhan sudah berteriak sekencang kencangnya sambil melompat kegirangan. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun dari tubuhnya lalu menatap namja itu dan Luhan baru menyadari suatu hal, muka Sehun terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya terasa hangat. Ia segera merangkul Sehun menuju UKS yang –untung saja- cukup dekat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"annyeonghaseyo, bisa kau bantu aku?" ucap Luhan saat membuka pintu UKS. Para perawat didalam sana langsung membantu Luhan membopong Sehun menuju salah satu ruangan kosong.

"sunbaenim, dia pingsan?" suara Jongin membuat Luhan membalikan badannya

"kurasa demikian" mata Jinwoo sedikit melebar saat mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan. Oh seharusnya ia memang tidak melepaskan rangkulannya sehingga Sehun tidak akan terjatuh dan pingsan seperti itu.

"dan sunbaenim, kau... memeluknya?" Luhan melotot ke arah Jongin. Oh ayolah, Luhan hanya memegang lengan Sehun untuk mendorongnya menjauh bukan mendekapnya.

"tentu saja ti—"

"dia hanya demam, tidak usah khawatir. Aku sudah memasang kompres jadi kalian bisa kembali ke kelas. Atau mungkin salah satu dari kalian bisa menjaganya" ujar perawat yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan didalam UKS.

Tentu saja Jinwoo adalah satu satunya orang yang pantas untuk menjaga Sehun disini mengingat hanya dia yang mendapatkan izin untuk menemani Sehun. Tetapi Jongin dan Luhan sama sama mendesak untuk masuk kedalam ruangan meskipun hanya sebentar.

"dia penyakitan atau bagaimana?" Luhan menatap Jinwoo dan Jongin bergantian. Tentu saja Jongin tertawa cukup keras sedangkan Jinwoo hanya nyengir.

"bayangkan saja, 2 minggu lalu dia baru saja sembuh dari tipes dan sekarang demam lagi. Awal musim dingin tahun lalu dia juga tipes" Jongin yang awalnya tertawa langsung terdiam saat mendengar penuturan Luhan. Bagaimana bisa Luhan yang hanya 'sunbae' mengetahui hal hal semacam itu?

"hei, aku mengetahuinya dari sosial media kakaknya!" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ah ia pasti dijuluki stalker saat ini.

"oh begitu. Oh ya sunbae, kau dan Chorong pacaran?" tanya Jongin. Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya. Pacaran apa?

"tidak.. kau tau kalau aku menyukai—"

"ya, kau menyukai Sehun. Aku tau itu" Jongin menyeringai. Sejujurnya Luhan malu untuk mengakuinya tapi bukankah Sehun sendiri sudah tau? Jadi untuk apa?

"Nah, berhubung Sehun sedang pingsan jadi kau bisa saja berbicara apapun yang kau mau kepadanya. Menyatakan perasaan mungkin?" Jinwoo tersenyum simpul. Apa yang Jinwoo katakan benar juga, itu sudah pasti akan membuat Luhan lebih lega.

"mungkin kita harus keluar dulu, Jinwoo-ya." Jongin terkekeh lalu keluar dari ruangan bersama Jinwoo.

Didalam ruangan hanya ada Sehun dan juga Luhan. Meskipun Sehun masih tertidur didepannya, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa jantung Luhan berdegup cukup kencang. Ia menghela nafasnya. Siapa yang peduli dengan ucapan seseorang ketika ia tidur? Kali ini Luhan yakin.

"Sehun-ah.. Kau tentu saja sudah tau bahwa aku menyukaimu jauh sebelum aku mengatakan ini. Tetapi aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku telah menyukaimu sejak hari pertama, apa itu terdengar tidak penting? Ah lupakan, lagipula aku sudah menceritakan itu padamu bukan? Awalnya aku benar benar menyukai rambut hazelmu yang memikat itu, lalu wajahmu, senyum-mu, suaramu lalu semuanya sampai sampai aku tidak tau mengapa aku bisa menyukaimu. Terdengar klise, huh? Ah siapa peduli? Omong omong, aku sedikit kecewa ketika mengetahui bahwa rekan rekan sesama OSIS sudah berfoto denganmu jauh sebelum aku melakukannya"

Luhan menghela nafas saat membayangkan foto foto itu.

"tetapi aku senang karena meskipun begitu, aku tetap saja memiliki foto bersamamu. Meskipun hanya sekali, tidak seperti Tao. Kau tentu saja tau kalau aku terlalu gengsi untuk itu. Gengsi, ya gengsi. Itu yang membuatku seakan akan menjauhimu dan jadi lebih dekat ke Chorong padahal tidak begitu. Meskipun aku sudah tidak terlalu addict denganmu tetapi aku tetap menyukaimu, menyayangimu atau mungkin.. mencintaimu. Entahlah. Semua interaksi kita sangat membekas didalam hati maupun otak ku seakan akan mereka tidak rela untuk dihapus. Sepenting itukah dirimu? Oh Sehun, aku tau kalau aku tidak pantas mengatakan ini. Kita sama sama namja, aku sunbaemu, kau masuk kedalam geng siswa populer, kau memiliki banyak fans yang tentu saja jauh lebih baik dibanding aku, kau segalanya dan aku hanyalah apa? Tetapi aku tetap senang selama aku masih bisa melihatmu disini. Aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku mencintaimu dan tidak mau kehilanganmu. Aku tidak peduli apakah setelah ini kau akan mengacuhkanku atau apapun karena cintaku padamu itu tulus. Aku tidak meminta balasan, cukup tetap ada dijangkauanku sudah lebih dari cukup"

Luhan mengusap pipinya yang basah. Dadanya berdenyut sakit saat mengatakan semua yang telah ia pendam selama ini. Luhan tersenyum miris, cintanya benar benar satu sisi. Luhan ingin keluar dari semua ini sayangnya ia tidak sanggup untuk itu. Hatinya telah dicuri dan tak kembali.

Luhan menempelkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di bibir cukup lama. Ia kembali tersenyum sebelum menempelkan kedua jarinya di bibir Sehun. Sebuah indirect kiss yang menyakitkan bagi Luhan.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu ruangan dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah selesai kepada Jinwoo. Sebelum keluar dari UKS, ia menyempatkan diri untuk kembali melihat ruangan yang baru saja tertutup.

Satu hal yang Luhan tidak tau bahwa Sehun tidak pingsan dan mendengar semua yang ia katakan.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, rasanya hubungan antara Sehun dan Luhan semakin canggung. Luhan seakan akan menjauhi Sehun padahal jelas jelas Luhan sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Sehun tetap disini, di sekolah ini atau mungkin di sisinya.

"Yixing-ah, katanya kau mau mengajak ku untuk ke tempat kerjamu?" bibir Luhan mengerucut saat Yixing berjalan duluan seakan akan mengacuhkannya.

"Luhan, dengarkan aku. Kau yakin akan kesana? Aku sih tidak keberatan untuk mengajakmu tetapi aku rasa ini tidak akan membuatmu nyaman! Aku sendiri juga tidak nyaman dengan tempat itu tapi apa boleh buat?" Luhan mendengus saat Yixing menjelaskan betapa tidak nyamannya tempat kerjanya itu.

"ish aku tidak apa apa. Kedua orang tuaku sedang mendapat tugas ke Gwangju untuk sementara waktu jadi aku sendirian dirumah dan otomatis aku bebas. Oh ayolah Yixing-ah, sekali saja ya! Jebal!" Luhan memasang aegyo untuk meluluhkan hati Yixing. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau, kau tentu saja ingat bahwa Luhan adalah sang namja bukan?

"baiklah tetapi jika kau tidak nyaman kau bisa langsung keluar, jangan mengajakku atau semacamnya. Jika kau diajak mengobrol atau malah ditawari tidak usah dipedulikan! Ingat, mereka berbahaya!"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti layaknya seorang murid taman kanak kanak yang diberi perintah oleh sonsaengnim. Ini adalah kali pertamanya untuk mengunjungi tempat laknat semacam itu tapi rasa penasarannya terus mendorong Luhan agar pergi ke sana, bar malam.

* * *

"Luhan-ah, kau duduk disini. Ingat pesanku tadi, oke? Kau hanya boleh berbicara denganku disini!" Yixing merasa dirinya sudah seperti ahjumma yang memperingatkan anak anak tetangga. Luhan membuatnya begitu khawatir.

Namja bermata rusa itu hanya menyesap orange juice didepannya dan fokus pada layar handphonenya. Seragamnya sengaja ia buat berantakan agar mendukung penampilannya. Luhan tersenyum malu saat mengingat apa yang ia lakukan.

Ia memencet kamera dan mengambil beberapa selfie. Kapan lagi ia bisa kesini? Anggap saja sebagai kenang kenangan.

Dia tersenyum puas saat mengamati hasil foto yang ia ambil. Luhan yang ada di foto ini 'menurutnya' sangat manly, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang teman bteman sekolahnya katakan.

Setelah memasukan handphonenya kedalam saku blazer kembali, ia meminum orange juice yang hampir habis itu. Luhan memicingkan matanya saat melihat seseorang dengan almamater yang sama dengannya. Persetan dengan semua peringatan Yixing, Luhan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Semakin mendekat, jantungnya semakin tidak normal. Pasalnya ia semacam mengenal rambut namja didepannya. Rambut seseorang yang selalu muncul di pikiran dan mimpinya. Luhan sedikit memiringkan badannya untuk melihat wajah namja yang tepat didepannya sekarang.

"S-sehun..?!"

Luhan terbelalak saat mengetahui bahwa orang didepannya ini benar benar Sehun, Oh Sehun. Orang yang melakukan indirect kiss dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"hyung? Kaukah itu?" Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Luhan tau betul bahwa Sehun sedang mabuk. Tatapannya, cara bicaranya, nafasnya dan juga semua botol yang terpapar di mejanya.

"apa kau.. meminum semua ini?" Luhan gugup, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya mengobrol dengan orang yang sedang mabuk. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah Sehun.

"ya, memangnya apa pedulimu, huh?" Luhan merasakan dada kirinya berdenyut sakit saat kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Sehun, seseorang yang dicintainya. "kau, Luhan hyung. Kau kan hanya memikirkan Chorong Chorong dan Chorong. Kau pikir aku suka, hah?" sekali lagi Luhan kaget, apa maksud dari perkataan Sehun barusan?

"aku mendengar semua yang kau katakan di UKS hyung, asal kau tau saja. Aku senang saat mengetahui bahwa kau masih mencintaiku, hiik." Sehun mengeluarkan seringaian konyolnya.

"dan tentu saja aku merasakan indirect kiss payahmu itu! Kau bilang kau itu sang namja? Bahkan kau menyatakan perasaan saat ia tertidur. Kau hanya melakukan indirect kiss!" Astaga, Sehun mengingatkannya tentang indirect kiss yang memalukan itu dan ia mengetahuinya. Ia merasakannya. Luhan ingin segera musnah dari muka bumi.

"mau kutunjukan bagaimana ciuman yang sesuangguhnya? Ciuman yang dilakukan oleh sang namja? Maukah" belum sempat Luhan mencerna apa yang Sehun katakan, benda kenyal itu telah menyapu bibirnya. Sehun menangkup kedua pipinya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Luhan.

Sehun masih saja menggerakan kepalanya sesuka hati sementara otak Luhan berhenti berfungsi. Ia benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini atau mempertahankan posisinya? Atau haruskah ia menikmati dan membalas perlakuan Sehun kepadanya?

Setelah menciumi setiap inci bibir lawannya, Sehun melumat bibir bawah Luhan dengan penuh gairah. Membuat sang empunya tidak bisa berkutik. Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya, dia terbawa suasana. Tangan kiri Luhan menarik kerah kemeja Sehun sedangkan tangan kananya meremas helaian hazel itu dari belakang. Ini adalah dunianya dan juga dunia Sehun, pikir Luhan.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dan membuat desahan halus tidak sengaja lolos dari mulutnya. Ketika mulut Luhan terbuka, lidah Sehun menyelusup masuk kedalamnya dan bergerak kesana kemari seolah mencari tempat terhangat didalam rongga mulut Luhan. Lidah mereka bersentuhan dan Luhan hanya merasakan gairah yang terbakar didalam dirinya. Bahkan semua pikiran menjijikannya tentang berciuman seakan musnah.

Luhan semakin menarik kerah kemeja Sehun ketika dia semakin menekan tengkuk Luhan. Lidah Sehun sudah hampir keluar dari mulutnya tetapi bibir mereka masih bersentuhan. Luhan menyukai sensasi ini, membuat suatu hal didalam jiwanya memberontak ingin keluar dan membuat kegiatan ini semakin menjadi jadi.

Luhan merasakan pasokan udara didalam aleveoulus nya menipis. Meskipun terasa berat, Luhan tetap memukul bahu lawannya dan mencoba mendorongnya. Sehun akhirnya mengalah dan melepas tautan panjang mereka, membentuk benang saliva yang mendebarkan.

Nafas mereka sama sama memburu. Hanya tatapan mengintimidasi Sehun dan tatapa malu Luhan yang membedakan dua insan yang saling berhadapan ini.

"bagaimana? Apa masih kurang? Aku bisa memberimu french kiss yang lebih dari ini" meskipun Sehun menyeringai dengan menakutkan, Luhan tetap terdiam karena ia merasakan pipinya mulai panas. First kissnya? Tentu saja. Selama ini ia mengharapkan first kiss nya akan menjadi sebuah ciuman dengan cinta disekeliling mereka, cukup ciuman kecil tanpa ada lumatan. Nyatanya? First kissnya terlalu ekstrim dan menggairahkan. Ditambah lagi dengan siapa ia berciuman. Oh, bibir Sehun adalah ekstasi. Terlalu memabukan dan membuatnya ketagihan.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, enggan menatap kedua manik mata Sehun.

"kan aku sudah bilang tadi, menunjukanmu bagaimana kiss orang orang manly"

_Hanya itu?_

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan. Menciuminya dan membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan bergidik dan menegang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa Sehun sedang menggodanya? Mempermainkannya?

"dan untuk membalas ocehan panjangmu di UKS beserta perjuangan 7 bulanmu itu, Luhannie baby"

DEG

Membalas ocehan panjang? Pernyataan cintanya? Dan.. apa Sehun baru saja menyatakan perasaannya. Lalu apa itu Luhannie baby?

"a-apa yang k-kau..."

"memakanmu!"

Benar kata Yixing bahwa tempat ini membuat seseorang sepertinya begitu tidak nyaman. Luhan ingin berlari dari tempat ini tetapi ia tidak mau lepas dari Sehun. Oh Sehun dibawah pengaruh alkohol sangatlah menggiurkan, belum tentu ia akan seperti ini lagi dilain waktu.

"S-sehun, aku harus pulang sekarang jadi ya selamat tinggal!" Luhan melepaskan semua pegangan Sehun ditubuhnya. Ia harus melakukan ini sebelum jatuh semakin dalam.

GREB

Luhan menghela nafas. Bisa bisanya hidupnya se klise ini.

"Hyung"

Luhan menundukan kepalanya

"_I Love You"_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Maaf sekali buat update yang cukup lama. Momentnya udah banyak kan? Uh akhirnya. Maaf sekali kalau 'adegan'nya kurang hot karena gue ga berpengalaman, serius deh. Dan berhubung mau UTS dan ada beberapa lomba jadi mungkin bakal hiatus &amp; telat update. Mungkin ya. **

**Thanks buat yang udah review follow &amp; fav**

**Mind to review? Thank you~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tittle: Secret Admirer**

**Author: hunhanest**

**Main cast: Lu Han &amp; Oh Sehun**

**Genre: romance, hurt, friendship, AU, yaoi, boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: EXO-nya milik bersama, ceritanya punya gue~**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Meskipun pelajaran masih berlangsung, Luhan tidak dapat menghentikan rona merah di pipinya. Rangkaian kejadian saat Sehun menciumnya sangat membekas dan membuatnya malu. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara senang kaget malu dan juga kecewa. Tentu saja kecewa, Sehun menciumnya dalam keadaan mabuk sehingga Luhan rasa namja itu tidak menyadari siapa yang ada didepannya bahkan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Tuan Lu, apa ada hal yang lebih penting dari materi ulangan minggu depan?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha fokus meskipun ia tetap terlihat linglung. "maaf sonsaengnim"

Mungkin diantara seluruh siswa disini, Luhan adalah satu dari beberapa murid yang hanya mencatat garis besar. Sehun terlalu membuatnya gila, tidak bisa berpikir lurus kedepan dan tidak bisa membuatnya konsentrasi, benar benar bukan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Seandainya ia tidak pernah mengenal Sehun, mungkin buku catatannya akan dipenuhi dengan deretan kalimat dan rumus rumus menyebalkan yang dilontarkan sonsaengnim.

TOK TOK

Semua konsentrasi siswa pecah saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar. "ya, masuk" Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan salah satu sonsaengnim yang tentu saja dikenal oleh semua siswa di sekolah ini.

"Luhan dan Yixing, bisa kesini sebentar?"

Baik Luhan maupun Yixing bertukar pandang lalu berjalan kearah Heo seongsaengnim didekat pintu.

"jadi kalian harus mengelilingi setiap kelas dan mendata setiap siswa yang mau mengikuti lomba bakat"

Guratan halus itu tercipta di dahi Luhan. Mengapa tidak menempelkan brosur di papan pengumuman saja? Atau menyiarkannya lewat broadcast? Mengapa dia dan Yixing harus meninggalkan pelajaran untuk mengganggu kelas kelas lainnya?

"baiklah" Yixing menarik tangan Luhan keluar meninggalkan kelas setelah menerima sebuah kertas dan juga pulpen yang digunakan untuk mencatat nama nama siswa yang akan mengikuti lomba.

"hei, kita belum meminta izin songsaengnim!" ujar Luhan saat Yixing berbelok kearah koridor kelas sepuluh.

"biar saja. Pasti Heo sonsaengnim sudah menyampaikannya. Lagipula dia diam saja kan saat kita keluar kelas?" Yixing tersenyum simpul lalu kembali menarik Luhan menuju kelas 10A. Pintar sekali, batin Luhan.

"annyeonghaseyo.." ucap Luhan dan Yixing saat membuka pintu kelas 10A. Mereka membungkuk saat melihat sonsaengnim yang sedang duduk di kursinya lalu menyampaikan maksud mereka terlebih dahulu.

Sonsaengnim yang ada didepan mereka tidak menyebalkan dan malah menerima dengan baik. Membantu menyampaikan sehingga enam nomer teratas sudah terisi oleh siswa kelas 10A.

"terima kasih.." Luhan dan Yixing membungkuk sebelum keluar dari kelas 10A. Jantung Luhan berdebar, kelas selanjutnya adalah kelas B dan ia belum siap. Ditambah lagi dengan fakta guru yang mengajar sekarang adalah guru yang cukup menyebalkan di sekolah. Luhan pernah merasakannya.

"siapa yang mengetuk pintu?" Luhan menoleh karah Yixing.

"kau! Sehun ada didalam kan?" Luhan memutar matanya. Tidak masuk akal

"ish apa urusannya?" meskipun begitu, Luhan tetap mengetuk pintunya. Siapa peduli soal guru menyeramkan atau semacamnya. Anggap saja ia mendapat amanah.

"Annyeonghaseyo.." Luhan dan Yixing sama sama bersuara saat membuka pintu. Lim Sonsaengnim memang menyeramkan tetapi kadang ia cukup baik hati, misalnya sekarang. Wanita paruh baya itu mengizinkan mereka berdua masuk dan berbicara didepan kelas.

"Annyeonghasimnika yeoreobun, kami dari osis ingin menyampaikan pengumuman. Kami mencari beberapa siswa yang berminat untuk mengikuti lomba bakat. Lomba akan diselenggarakan tanggal 20 Oktober. Bagi yang berminat dimohon untuk segera mendaftarkan diri" ujar Yixing lantang. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menarik narik ujung blazernya, ia gugup.

Mata rusanya menangkap objek yang ia cari. Ia disana, berdiri membelakangi Luhan karena masih sibuk dengan benda yang ia letakan dibelakang kelas. Luhan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat untuk membantu hoobae hoobaenya saat Sehun membalikan badannya. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah tampannya, untuk apa ia tersenyum?

"ayolah, siapa yang bisa bernyanyi disini? Alat musik?" Yixing sedikit berteriak saat melihat daftar nama yang ada ditangannya. Seharusnya kelas akademik sekolah ini banyak yang memiliki bakat.

"atau mungkin dance? Atau rap?" Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Sehun saat berbicara. Ia tau bocah itu bisa dance dan semacamnya.

"Yixing-ah!" orang yang dipanggil reflek menoleh ke asal suara.

"Se bisa dance dan rap" Yixing tentu saja tau siapa yang dimaksud Luhan. Oh bukan Yixing saja, melainkan satu kelas. "bujuk dia!"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Dia? Membujuk Sehun? Yang benar saja! Luhan takut ia malah memaksa lalu Sehun berbalik membencinya. Ide yang terdengar buruk, tetapi merupakan kesempatan bagus.

"Oh Sehun? Kau bisa menari, kan?" ingin sekali ia bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya sendiri. Astaga, ia baru saja memanggil Sehun!

"oh ya, Sehun-ssi!" Luhan melotot kearah Yixing. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja seperti itu?

Sehun hanya tersenyum menatap kedua sunbaenya itu. Mengapa ia tidak mendaftarkan diri saja?, pikir Luhan.

"kau memiliki bakat kan. Kenapa tidak?" biarkan Yixing berkicau, tugas Luhan hanyalah berdiri disana dan memasang wajah memelas dibelakang Yixing. Sehun menatapnya, heran mengapa sunbaenya bisa melakukan hal semacam itu didepannya. Kalau Sehun mengikuti lomba itu, apa benefit yang Luhan dapatkan

"ah sudahlah kau tidak peka rupanya. Yang lain, apakah ada yang mau ikut lagi?" namja berdarah China itu kembali berteriak seakan tidak peduli dengan sonsaengnim didepan kelas yang tidak bosan melotot kearah mereka.

"baiklah, kalau ada yang ingin mendaftar bisa langsung ke kelas 11G. Terima kasih" Luhan membungkuk lebih dulu dibanding Yixing dan berjalan keluar dari kelas sendirian. Ia tidak bisa tahan dengan hal hal yang ada didalam sana, Luhan bisa gila.

"Kenapa terburu buru?" Yixing mengerutkan dahinya, menciptakan guratan guratan di dahinya.

"karena.. karena sejak tadi sonsaengnim melihat kita dengan tatapan sinis seperti itu. Kita mengganggu, Yixing-ah."

"bilang saja karena Sehun, huh"

Luhan menghela nafas, namja yang kini berjalan didepannya memang benar

* * *

Hari itu telah tiba. Suasana aula yang biasanya sepi senyap berubah menjadi riuh. Meskipun siswa yang mengikuti lomba ini tidak mencapai target, tetapi kerja Yixing dan Luhan cukup memuaskan. Setidaknya mereka tidak mengundurkan diri saat Luhan dan Yixing memaksa menuliskan namanya.

"Taehun benar benar tidak ikut?" bisik Minseok

"sepertinya begitu.. ia tidak terlihat mendaftar ulang dan sebagainya" ini terlalu sulit tapi Luhan harus bisa melakukannya. Menahan senyum saat mendengar nama hoobaenya itu terlampau menyiksanya.

"oh ya, kau tau tidak? Siswa ak—OH ASTAGA!" Luhan reflek membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang dan menemukan Yifan dan Jinwoo disitu. Oh jangan lupakan Jongin juga yang sedang menatap Luhan dengan senyuman.

"kenapa? Mereka hanya temannya! Tidak ada Sehun disi—AH SIALAN" giliran Luhan yang memotong kalimatnya sendiri saat namja berkulit nyaris albino itu menelusup masuk dan duduk diantara teman temannya. Tepat dibelakang Luhan.

"uh ini mengagumkan, Lu!" Minseok kembali mengecilkan suaranya. Mereka berdua sama sama berada di posisi bahaya. Jika salah satu dari mereka keceplosan maka harga diri Luhan yang sudah susah payah ia bangun lagi akan kembali runtuh.

Suara MC di panggung sana membuat seluruh siswa di aula terdiam dan memusatkan diri pada wanita yang sedang berdiri disana. Ia menyampaikan susunan acara dan memperkenalkan juri juri yang sepertinya cukup familiar dimata Luhan. Dua dari mereka adalah juri dari acara yang sering ia dan eommanya tonton, itu sebabnya mengapa terasa begitu familiar.

Acara terus berlanjut hingga 2 jam kemudian. Meskipun pemenang belum ditentukan, semua siswa sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan aula sekolah. Lagipula pemenang akan diumumkan lewat papan pengumuman, untuk apa berlama lama di aula.

"penampilan Yuna sangat keren! Aku tidak tau dia bisa menyanyi sedemikan indahnya" namja rusa itu terus berbicara sejak keluar dari aula. Seakan akan ia telah bebas dari kerangkeng yang menahannya untuk melakukan apapun.

"Jidam lebih keren! Rapnya sangai baik ditambah lagi wajahnya yang cantik. Sudah pasti ia menjadi pemenangnya" giliran Minseok mengutarakan pendapatnya. Setau Luhan, namja ini tidak pernah memiliki riwayat menyukai sosok Yuk Jidam yang populer itu.

Tiba tiba Luhan merasakan ada yang aneh dalam dirinya.

"Minseok-ah, aku ke toilet dulu. Kau pulang saja duluan" Luhan cepat cepat berjalan menuju toilet namja dan menuntaskan ekskresinya. Saat ia keluar, wajahnya sudah kembali cerah seperti semula.

"Hyung"

Luhan memutar tubuhnya dan menatap sumber suara yang sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya. Detak jantungnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi disaat saat seperti ini.

"ikut aku"

Sebenarnya Luhan masih bingung apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun dengannya tetapi kakinya tetap melangkah mengikuti namja itu. Seperti ada suatu magnet yang menarik Luhan untuk mendekati Sehun. Saat Sehun menuntunnya untuk menaiki tangga pun Luhan tetap mengekor. Sebenarnya siapa sunbae disini?

Mereka berhenti di salah satu lorong sekolah yang sudah tampak sepi. Tidak ada orang lain disini selain mereka berdua memgingat siswa siswa lain sudah pulang. Para sonsaengnim juga tidak terlihat sama sekali, mungkin saja mereka sibuk di ruangan masing masing.

"Uhm, ada keperluan apa kau mengajakku kesini?" gemetar dan serak adalah dua kata yang mendeskripkan suara Luhan saat ini. Suara indahnya telah diserap oleh Sehun dan membuat namja jangkung ini terlihat semakin tampan. Terlalu tampan dan memabukan.

Hening.

Sehun hanya menatapnya datar meskipun terlihat begitu menusuk. Sepintar pintarnya Luhan mengacuhkan Sehun, ia tetap merasa canggung dan ingin terus menatap Sehun.

"Hyung"

"hm"

"tatap aku"

Sekujur tubuh Luhan menegang. Ia tidak sedang dipermainkan bukan? Ini terlalu manis, manis seperti madu. Mata rusa Luhan menatap Sehun dengan ragu. Takut takut kalau Sehun tiba tiba tertawa keras karena sikapnya yang aneh.

"a-ada apa?" seperti hari itu, Luhan menarik narik ujung blazernya. Tentu saja Sehun melihat dan mengingat semuanya. Bahkan ia hampir gila saat Luhan bertanya tentang kemampuan dance nya.

Benar saja. Meskipun tidak tertawa, ekspresi wajah Sehun begitu ketara. Tatapan tegasnya berubah menjadi gugup. Apa yang akan ia lakukan ini terlalu sulit.

Kedipan pertama, Sehun semakin mendekat. Dan ketika Luhan berkedip untuk kali ke dua, mata Sehun sudah menutup dengan sempurna beberapa inci didepannya. Sengatan itu terjadi merasakannya lagi.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan hingga sejajar dengannya tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Luhan terbuai oleh pesonanya, gairahnya, perlakuannya dan semua yang Sehun berikan kepadanya. Sontak ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Sehun sedangkan tangannya mulai memeluk leher putih yang ia dambakan. Mata Sehun sedikit terbuka, begitu pula dengan Luhan yang masih shock dengan perlakukan Sehun.

"Mpphh" lenguhan Luhan keluar saat Sehun melumat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan agresif. Sehun terlampau mahir sedangkan Luhan tidak memiliki pengalaman sama sekali. Ya kecuali ciuman mereka saat di bar beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tangan Luhan mulai meremas dan menjambak pelan rambut hazel Sehun. Matanya yang terlihat sayu justru membangkitkan gairah Sehun untuk bertindak lebih. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dan memaksanya untuk terbuka dan saat itu pula lidahnya memaksa masuk kedalam rongga mulut Luhan. Mencari lidah pasangannya dan bertukar saliva didalam sana.

Luhan mulai memindahkan sebelah tangannya menuju dada Sehun. Memukulnya pelan dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Mungkin saja sebenentar lagi ia akan mati kehabisan oksigen. Kalaupun dia ingin mati ditangan Sehun, bukan dengan cara konyol seperti ini.

Sehun mengerti, ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan melepaskan bibir mereka. Benang saliva itu kembali terlihat jelas, membuat Luhan tambah merona karena mengingat kejadian di bar. Meskipun ini berkali kali lipat lebih menggairahkan, first kiss di bar bagi namja semacam dirinya adalah hal yang menganggumkan.

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat pipi Luhan yang memerah layaknya buah tomat. Oh, jangan lupakan bibir itu juga. Bibir yang sepertinya sedikit bengkak di sebelah kiri. Tunggu, apa dia sekasar itu?

"maaf hyung, a-aku tidak.."

"tidak apa apa."

Luhan menatap kedua manik mata Sehun lekat lekat. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal ini, bukan?

Sehun tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan yang membengkak. Tidak ada french kiss lagi. Sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya cukup lama, begitupun dengan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan sepasang mata rusa yang menggemaskan.

Ketika Sehun mulai menggerakan kepalanya, Luhan kembali mendesah halus. Desahan itu kembali membuatnya ingin lebih lebih dan lebih lagi tetapi Sehun rasa ia harus menahan diri. Bagaimanapun Luhan tetaplah sunbaenya.

Ketika ciuman mereka terlepas, tak ada lagi keraguan didalam diri mereka untuk saling menatap. Terlalu lama sampai Luhan menyadari bahwa ia tidak menatapkan kakinya di lantai

"bisa kau turunkan aku?"

"apa hyung tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini?"

Luhan kembali terpaku. Mengapa setiap kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan membuatnya membeku? Membuat jantungnya berkerja lebih dari yang seharusnya.

"bagaimana jika orang lain melihat?"

Sehun memutar matanya malas lalu menurunkan Luhan dengan hati hati. Ya Tuhan, Luhan tidak bisa tahan dengan semua ini.

"maaf" "maaf"

Sehun dan Luhan sama sama menundukan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengucapkan kata yang sama di waktu yang sama? Di dunia ini tidak ada yang kebetulan kan?

"kau duluan" ujar Luhan

"uhm.. maaf karena aku sudah bersikap lancang" Sehun berbicara sambil memegangi tengkuknya. Ia tidak menatap Luhan dan Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

"maafkan aku juga karena..." Luhan menggantung kalimatnya. Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang ia buat.

"karena apa?"

"semuanya"

Sehun masih disana, menatapnya dengan tatapan datar yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"aku punya banyak kesalahan kepadamu. Dari kesalahan pertama yaitu aku menyukaimu sejak dulu sampai kegiatan kita yang membuat rambutmu terlihat berantakan sekarang. A-aku minta maaf." Mengutarakan permintaan maaf tidak semudah yang Luhan pikir. Gengsinya terlalu kuat hingga membuat ia ingin segera lenyap saat mengucapkan deretan kalimat permintaan maaf kepada Sehun.

"tidak masalah, hyung. Bukannya penampilanku dengan messy hair jauh lebih sexy? Dan soal kau menyukaiku.. bukankah tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta?"

Mereka sama sama tersenyum.

"memang tidak. Tapi cinta kita—ah maksudku cintaku berbeda. Sedikit menyimpang dan tidak biasa. Kurasa orang yang mencetuskan kalimat itu tidak merasakan bagaimana mencintai orang yang tidak boleh ia cintai. Ditambah lagi ini adalah satu sisi. Tetapi untuk yang terakhir itu tidak masalah."

Alis Sehun bertaut. Luhan hyung benar benar tidak menyadari perasaannya.

"aku pulang dulu, eomma akan mencariku. Sampai bertemu besok, Sehun-ah"

Luhan berjalan menuju tangga dan menuruni setiap anaknya disana. Berusaha berpikir jernih dan melupakan apa yang ia dan Sehun lakukan yang nyatanya mustahil dilakukan.

Disisi lain Sehun masih menatap kepergian Luhan di tempat yang sama. Ia merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri sekarang karena sudah berani untuk melakukan hal yang ia mau terlebih lagi dengan orang yang ia suka. Apakah ini artinya ia sudah mulai dewasa?

Sehun tersenyum miring lalu ikut menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar. Mungkin ia harus segera pulang lalu mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan hari ini dengan Luhan hyung.

.

.

"_Lu, saranghae"_

* * *

-Seh-

"hey bung" Sehun menatap Jongin yang berdiri di ujung tangga dengan senyuman jenaka seperti biasa. Sehun memutar matanya malas.

"Ya, kau bisa ikut kerumahku malam ini"

Sehun berlalu melewati Jongin menuju lobby sekolah.

"sebenarnya bukan itu yang mau ku tanyakan tapi karena kau sudah mengizinkanku untuk mengunjungi rumahmu apa boleh buat"

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia membalikan badannya sekedar untuk menatap Jongin dan meminta penjelasan.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan Luhan sunbae?"

Sehun melotot kearah Jongin yang berlari kearahnya.

"ah lupakan, lagipula tidak perlu kau beritau pun aku sudah tau"

Sehun semakin melebarkan matanya. Tangannya mengepal dan wajahnya berubah merah.

"k-kau.. melihatnya?"

"menurutmu bagaimana tuan Oh yang pervert?"

Sialan. Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia mengajak Luhan hyung ke tempat yang tersembunyi.

"astaga dia kakak kelasmu, Oh Sehun. Kau benar benar berani"

"lagipula dia memang menyukaiku kan? Lalu apa salahnya?"

"bagaimana kau tau kalau dia masih menyukaimu?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar lalu menyeringai. Tentu saja ia tau

"dia menikmatinya. Menatapku dengan intens. Lagipula tadi ia menyebutkannya"

"bagaimana jika ia hanya terbawa suasanya?" pertanyaan Jongin disambut oleh delikan Sehun. "Oh ayolah, Kim Jongin!"

"baik baik.. ayo kita pulang"

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun lalu berjalan cepat menuju lobby sekolah. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang penuh dengan cerita.

-Lu-

Luhan berlari menuju kamarnya dengan tergesa gesa. Mencegah kemungkinan eommanya menyadari bibirnya yang membengkak atau pipinya yang tidak bisa berhenti memerah seperti kepiting yang baru selesai direbus.

Usai berganti baju, Luhan mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku blazzer lalu menelfon Chanyeol. Luhan tidak sanggup untuk mengetik dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"_yeoboseyo.."_

"CHANYEOL-AH!" suara seraknya keluar lagi. Apa apaan ini

"_kau kenapa, Lu?"_

"Sehun.." Luhan menarik nafasnya, ia gugup dan tidak tau harus bagaimana. "Menciumku lagi"

"_kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"_

"tidak. Kau bisa lihat bibirku yang sedikit membengkak sekarang"

"_OH ASTAGA! Jadi apa kalian sudah berpacaran?"_

Luhan mengedipkan matanya lucu. "belum. Atau mungkin tidak akan"

"_kalian sudah berciuman 2x ditambah 1 indirect dan belum juga berpacaran? Kau juga sudah menyatakan perasaanmu bukan? Ngomong ngomong siapa yang mencium duluan?"_

"Sehun"

"_astaga, dia benar benar menyukaimu, Lu. Perasaanmu terbalaskan!"_

Luhan terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar? Sehun mencium duluan adalah sebuah pergerakan yang cukup bagus dalam pendekatan tetapi bagaimana jika Sehun hanya mempermainkannya? Dia anak geng, tentu saja jiwa brandalan itu tertanam di dalam diri anak itu.

"bagaimana kau bisa yakin dia menyukaiku juga?"

"_tentu saja dari __semua yang dia lakukan. Bagaimana kau menginginkan orang lain untuk peka jika dirimu sendiri tidak peka?"_

Chanyeol bisa mendengar orang yang disebrang sana sedang menghela nafasnya.

"_kau masih tidak percaya? Baiklah, mungkin aku bisa mencari seseorang yang dekat dengan Sehun dan menanyakan itu semua. Bagaimana?"_

Chanyeol juga siswa populer di sekolahnya dan memiliki banyak teman. Mencari informasi tentang Oh Sehun adalah perkara mudah.

"baiklah, terserah kau saja"

Luhan mematikan telfonnya secara sepihak. Ia berjalan menuju cermin di salah satu sisi kamar dan melihat pantulannya yang terlihat nyata dan jelas. Bibirnya masih merah dan bengkak. Apa Sehun sekasar itu? Apakah Sehun juga kasar jika...

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusir pemikiran itu jauh jauh dari otaknya. Lihat, sekarang ia malah merasa kotor dan berdosa hanya karena memikirkan hal semacam itu.

Dan sekarang ia butuh kesibukan karena hanya itu yang bisa membuat dirinya sedikit lupa dengan Sehun ataupun kegiatan pulang sekolah itu. Sayangnya hari ini sekolah disibukan oleh lomba sehingga sonsaengnim tidak perlu repot repot memberikan gunungan tugas kepada murid. Suatu hal memang sering kali tidak datang ketika dibutuhkan.

Menurut jadwal pelajaran yang tertempel didepan meja belajar juga tidak ada satupun mata pelajaran yang akan diulangankan besok. Belajar adalah pekerjaannya dimalam hari dan seorang rusa jantan sepertinya tidak mau merombak jadwal yang sudah ia buat sedemikian rupa.

"Sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Luhan merebahkan badannya diatas tempat tidurnya. Menutup matanya rapat rapat dan berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya yang mulai kacau beberapa bulan terakhir. Terlalu kacau sampai sampai ia tidak memiliki jalan keluar lagi. Luhan sudah terjebak didalam labirin yang ia buat sendiri. Labirin tentang seorang hoobae bernama Oh Sehun yang tampan dan populer. Cih, seharusnya ia juga populer sekarang.

Ia bangkit lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Masa bodoh dengan bibirnya yang membengkak, Luhan sudah memiliki alasan.

Ia berlari menuju lemari pendingin di dapur lalu mengambil sebatang coklat susu yang mulai mengeras dan sekotak susu vanilla dingin dari dalam sana. Luhan menutupnya lalu kembali ke kamarnya, ia memusatkan pandangannya pada layar laptop yang mulai menyala di atas tempat tidurnya.

Ia harus melupakan ciumannya dengan Oh Sehun bagaimanapun caranya. Luhan tidak mau saat mereka bertemu kembali akan ada kabut kecanggungan yang makin bertambah di tengah tengah mereka. Itu membunuh. Lebih membunuh dibanding melihat Oh Sehun saling melempar bedak dengan siswa yeoja dari kelas 10A.

Luhan meneguk susu vanilla nya sampai tersisa seperempat kotak sambil memikirkan tontonan bagus untuk melengkapi usaha melupakan ciuman itu. Tidak mungkin ia menonton film romantis apalagi film dewasa, itu akan semakin membuatnya terpuruk. Lalu bagaimana dengan film horror? Atau action agar terkesan manly?

Tiba tiba ia tersenyum puas. Ia mengetik sebuah judul di laman pencarian dan tenggelam dengan dunianya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**So i'm back with chap 14. Sorry for late update guys, kesibukan RL makin nambah &amp; tiba tiba kehilangan mood buat nulis ff ini.. Apa masih ada yang nunggu ff ini? Kalau enggak mungkin gaakan gue lanjutin hehe.. Bagaimana momentnya? Apa kurang? Gue gaakan buat NC karena ini emang bukan Rated M okay. Dan 1 lagi, buat adegan kiss dsb itu bukan kisah RL hehe, itu terlalu ekstrim **

**Thanks for review, fav &amp; follow**

**Mind to review? Thank you~^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tittle: Secret Admirer**

**Author: hunhanest**

**Main cast: Lu Han &amp; Oh Sehun**

**Genre: romance, hurt, friendship, AU, yaoi, boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: EXO-nya milik bersama, ceritanya punya gue~**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai condong kearah barat ketika Luhan menutup gerbang rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju halte lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika ia harus berangkat sekolah. Bagi Luhan ini lebih penting dari sekolah, kecuali salah satu guru yang bekerja disana sedang mengadakan test.

Ketika bus hijau berhenti didepannya, Luhan cepat cepat masuk dan menduduki salah satu bangku kosong di tengah bus. Sore ini ia sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol setelah sekian lama. Tentu saja Luhan tidak akan menolak ajakan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mungkin Luhan akan mendominasi pembicaraan mereka nanti. Bahkan ia sudah merencanakan apa saja yang akan ia bicarakan nanti. Terlalu bersemangat.

Halte terdekat dari mall sudah cukup dekat sehingga Luhan cepat cepat menekan alarm didekatnya agar bus segera berhenti disana. Dan ketika bus berhenti Luhan segera berjalan kearah pintu dan turun disana.

COEX sangat ramai padahal mall ini cukup luas. Menurut talk yang dikirimkan Chanyeol kepadanya, mereka akan bertemu di exodus cafe lantai 3A bersebelahan dengan toko kosmetik. Jadi, dimana cafe itu sekarang?

Setelah 3 menit ia berkeliling, akhirnya Luhan menemukan cafe itu. Disana sudah ada Chanyeol yang duduk sendirian didekat jendela. Namja rusa itu langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebrang Chanyeol.

"Halo teman lama, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu"

Chanyeol menurunkan handphonenya dan menatap seseorang yang entah sejak kapan duduk didepannya. Matanya mengerjap lalu tak butuh waktu lama, senyumnya mengembang.

"kau tidak banyak berubah, Lu" ujar Chanyeol setelah memperhatikan Luhan dari rambut hingga celana yang ia gunakan.

"ya tentu saja. Aku cinta rambut coklatku, tidak seperti dirimu. Sudah berapa kali kau mengganti warna rambut sejak tahun kedua huh?"

Chanyeol mengetuk ngetuk bibirnya pelan dengan kepala yang dimiringkan kekanan seolah olah berpikir. "empat atau lima kali, mungkin"

Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya, "dan orangtuamu tidak peduli?"

Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum menyerutup cangkir putih yang sejak tadi ada diatas meja. "tentu saja tidak, memang untuk apa juga mereka peduli?"

"Sekolahmu bahkan lebih longgar tentang peraturan kan? Eh tunggu tunggu, jangan bilang orangtuamu tidak mengizinkannya?"

"aku tidak bilang begitu, Yeol. Aku mencintai rambutku yang ini, kau tau itu"

"ayolah Lu—"

Setelah itu Luhan dan Chanyeol terus membicarakan hal hal yang menurut mereka cukup menarik. Setiap detik yang mereka habiskan sangatlah berharga. Terlalu sayang jika mereka harus menyia nyiakannya.

"hei, aku masih penasaran bagaimana bentuk seorang Oh Sehun itu. Seseorang yang bisa membuatmu tergila gila" ucap Chanyeol ditengah tengah kegiatan meminum kopinya.

Luhan mengerjap lalu mulai berkutik dengan handphonenya.

"seperti itu"

Chanyeol memperhatikan layar handphone Luhan dengan seksama sebelum menganggung mengiyakan.

"Dari info yang ku dapatkan hanya dia seorang namja yang tampan dan cukup cerdas" Luhan tersenyum miring. Ia sudah mengetahuinya, oke.

"tunggu! Bisa kulihat fotonya lagi?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya sambil mendorong handphone miliknya kehadapan Chanyeol. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi namja disebrangnya itu yang sedikit shock dan bingung. Tapi kenapa?

"lihat apa yang ada dibelakangmu" Luhan masih tidak mengerti sampai ia mengikuti perintah Chanyeol dan mengerti mengapa Chanyeol membuat wajah seperti itu.

Dia ada disini.

Oh Sehun ada disini.

Luhan menahan nafasnya selama beberapa detik sampai Oh Sehun balik menatapnya. Ia memutar badannya kembali menghadap Chanyeol.

"dia orangnya?"

Luhan mengangguk. Bahkan untuk mengatakan 'iya' rasanya ia tidak sanggup. Suaranya tercekat hanya karena melihat namja yang menciumnya. Oh, menciumnya. Luhan rasa itu penyebab utama.

"tidak buruk dan cukup tinggi. Oh dia terus menatapmu, Lu!" mata Chanyeol kian melebar dan membuat Luhan khawatir mata itu akan keluar dari rongganya.

"Luhan hyung?"

Luhan membeku. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak setelah senapan kecil berhasil menghantamnya secepat rambatan cahaya. Terlalu tiba tiba dan Luhan sama sekali tidak siap untuk sekedar kembali menatap Sehun.

"y-ya?"

Luhan kembali menoleh kebelakang dengan aura kegugupan disekelilingnya. Dan menurut Sehun ia benar benar menggemaskan dan tidak pantas untuk dipanggil hyung.

"jadi.. kita bertemu disini. Suatu kebetulan"

Padahal Sehun tidak percaya dengan kata kata kebetulan.

"Ya kau benar. Hanya kebetulan"

Senyumnya juga canggung. Apa dia kaget? Atau ini semua karena namja lain yang duduk disebrangnya itu?

"kau datang dengan siapa, hyung?"

Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa kalimat itu yang harus keluar dari mulutnya. Kini ia merasa terlalu mengurusi kehidupan Luhan. Ya meskipun ia sungguh penasaran siapa namja yang duduk disebrangnya itu. Jangan katakan bahwa dia...

"dengan sahabatku, Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol kenalkan ini Sehun, dan Sehun kenalkan ini Chanyeol" oh syukurlah, Sehun bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

Namja yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol itu sedikit membungkuk lalu Sehun membalasnya. Menurut pandangan Sehun, Chanyeol adalah contoh teman yang

baik.

"oh, kau bisa duduk disini kalau kau mau" ia memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Dengan senang hati Sehun menerima ajakan itu. Oh ayolah, kapan lagi ia bisa duduk dengan Luhan?

Namja rusa itu berdiri lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, menyuruh Sehun agar segera masuk kedalam. Jantung Sehun kembali mendapat goncangan dahsyat tetapi ia tidak boleh menunjukan itu.

"terima kasih"

Setelah beberapa lama mengobrol, Sehun dan Chanyeol dapat akrab dengan cepat. Topik yang mereka bicarakan pun terdengar lebih menarik dibandingkan ketika Chanyeol mengobrol dengan Luhan tadi. Dan Luhan pikir itu adalah pola pikir para namja normal.

Tch. Omong kosong. Persetan dengan frasa itu. Apakah jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepatnya tidak dapat membuktikan bahwa ia tidak berhak menyandang predikat itu? Tentu saja.

Sementara itu Chanyeol diam diam memperhatikan kedua orang yang duduk didepannya ini. Meskipun Sehun terlihat baik baik saja, ia yakin bahwa sebenarnya dia sedang menahan sesuatu. Apakah ini karena Luhan?

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati. Mungkin tebakannya benar kalau Sehun juga menyukai Luhan. Perasaan sahabatnay terbalaskan dan apa lagi yang lebih membahagiakan bagi mereka bedua selain itu?

"Chan hyung, sepertinya aku memiliki keperluan lain yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku akan mengirim pesan untukmu jika aku membutuhkannya, tenang saja." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, begitu pula dengan Luhan.

"dan Luhan hyung, sampai bertemu disekolah" Sehun tersenyum sekilas lalu berjalan meninggalkan cafe. Meskipun senyuman itu terbilang sangat singkat, Luhan dapat merasakan rambatan listrik didalam dirinya. Senyum Oh Sehun menyebabkan kecanduan yang mematikan.

"Lu, kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" tanya Chanyeol seteah Luhan kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"melihat apa?"

Chanyeol mendesah halus.

"perasaan Sehun. Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Maksudku kau dan dia sama sama lelaki. Apakah kau tidak bisa menyadari bahwa ia sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Luhan terdiam. Sehun? Menyukai seseorang?

"mungkin cara bicaranya ketika ia mengobrol denganmu dengan ketika ia mengobrol dengan yang lain terdengar sama tetapi matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Tatapan seseorang akan berbeda kepada orang yang ia suka"

Chanyeol dapat melihat Luhan yang menunduk menatap gelas putih berisi lattenya diatas meja. Luhan mendengus sebal. Siapa yang peduli dengan tatapan mata Sehun? Menatapnya selama beberapa satu detik saja sudah membuat jantung berdetak tidak normal.

"dan aku melihat tatapannya berbeda ketika ia menatapmu"

Tunggu, apa?

"tatapannya melembut. Seakan akan ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan lewat kedua matanya kepadamu. Masih tidak sadar?"

Luhan sendiri tidak tau apakah ia memang sepenuhnya dibutakan atau menolak rasa yang diberikan Sehun. Ia tidak mau besar kepala dahulu. Ia tidak mau diajak kepuncak tertinggi jika suatu hari ia akan didorong ke tanah kembali.

"oh ayolah, aku sudah sering menghadapi orang orang yang jatuh cinta. Kalian tidak seberapa"

Luhan memutar matanya. Sahabatnya ini terlalu menyombongkan dirinya. Yah meskipun Luhan tidak bisa menyangkal pernyataan Chanyeol tadi.

"ah sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Ayo jalan jalan! Disini membosankan" Luhan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk ikut berdiri dan menyeretnya menuju pintu keluar.

"tentu saja membosankan, Sehun mu itu kan sudah pergi" Chanyeol menahan tawanya ketika Luhan melempar tatapan tajam yang lebih terlihat lucu dibanding menyeramkan.

Chanyeol benar benar menyayangi Luhan. Ia bahkan sudah menganggap Luhan seperti adik sekaligus pacarnya dulu sampai mereka memutuskan untuk bersekolah ditempat yang berbeda. Tetapi itu sama sekali tidak mengubah Chanyeol maupun Luhan. Mereka bersahabat dan jarak bukanlah masalah.

Chanyeol ingin Luhan bahagia. Dan jika Luhan akan bahagia jika dengan Sehun, Chanyeol dengan senang hati akan membantunya. Seandainya ia bisa.

* * *

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan tiba tiba sekolah digemparkan dengan seorang yeoja yang diyakini sebagai murid baru keluar dari kelas 10B. Yeoja sexy dengan wajah cantik ditambah lagi ia lolos tes akademik merupakan hal yang sangat baik. Mungkin ia hanya perlu duduk menyilangkan kakinya maka para namja akan langsung berbaris untuk meminta yeoja itu menjadi pacarnya.

Shin Hyejeong adalah yeoja yang sempurna dan disebut sebut sebagai rival Krystal Jung sebagai yeoja tercantik dan terpopuler diangkatannya.

Meskipun ia baru satu hari bersekolah disini, namanya sudah digadang gadang sebagai salah satu calon anggota geng sekaligus pacar Oh Sehun.

Yup, Oh Sehun yang juga siswa kelas 10B sangat mendukung gosip gosip yang beredar pagi ini. Jika mereka satu kelas itu berarti mereka akan saling bertemu dan saling bertemu bisa saja menumbuhkan perasaan perasaan lain dalam hati mereka.

Banyak siswa sudah setuju bahwa Oh Sehun dan Shin Hyejeong sangat serasi jadi mengapa tidak?

Meskipun begitu, dimana ada penggemar disitu pula ada haters dan mungkin kalian sudah dapat menebak salah satu haters Sehun Hyejeong. Ya, Lu Han kelas 11G.

Telinga rusa itu sudah benar benar panas sejak bel istirahat berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Tidak bisakah teman temannya ini berhenti membicarakan Shin Hyejeong? Luhan sudah mengetahui sekaligus melihat yeoja itu, untuk apa teman temannya merepotkan diri untuk kembali mengenalkan siapa itu Shin Hyejeong dan bentuk yeoja itu kepadanya?

"tapi jika kalian perhatikan, Taehun dan Hye benar benar cocok!"

"kau benar sekali!"

"aku rasa aku akan menjadi shipper mereka"

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?" Luhan sedikit berteriak dan menatap tajam temannya satu satu. Darahnya sudah sampai pada puncaknya sedangkan semua namja yang sedang duduk satu meja dengannya sibuk mengoceh tentang anak baru itu. Kalau saja Joonmyeon tidak izin hari ini mungkin Luhan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengannya.

Tidak, Luhan tidak membenci yeoja itu sebab tidak ada bukti pasti yang menyatakan bahwa ia dan Sehun menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari teman. Atau mungkin belum. Entahlah, Luhan tidak mau repot repot memikirkan hal yang seharusnya tidak dipikirkan.

Luhan melenggang menuju pintu bermaksud untuk keluar dari kantin. Perasaannya dongkol dan pilu. Seharusnya ia tidak begini. Seharusnya ia baik baik saja. Sehun bukanlah siapa siapa dan ia berhak dekat dengan siapapun yang ia mau.

Luhan merasa tertekan sampai namja itu berjalan menuju kearahnya sambil bercengkrama dengan teman temannya. Tawa itu.. Bagaimana Luhan bisa melupakan Sehun jika semua tentangnya terus berputar di benak Luhan.

Telalu _addicted _dan berbahaya.

"Hyung"

Uh sial. Mengapa ia harus repot repot bersikap ramah kepada Luhan disaat saat seperti ini?

"kau sudah mau kembali ke kelas? Tumben sekali"

Sehun dapat melihat jelas bayangan dirinya tercetak dikedua mata rusa Luhan.

"aku sedang tidak berada di mood yang baik jadi aku tidak ingin ditempat yang terlalu ramai. Permisi" Luhan membebaskan dirinya dari jeratan Sehun. Biarlah rasa menyesal itu merengut setiap inci otak dan hatinya jika itu adalah konsekuensi yang akan Luhan terima.

Kelasnya cukup sepi. Hanya terdapat 2 sampai 3 orang didalam sana. Mungkin Luhan bisa menghabiskan sisa istirahatnya yang buruk disini.

Ia memasang earphone di telinganya lalu memutar salah satu playlist lagu andalannya setelah itu ia menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya diatas meja.

Hal rumit akan semakin rumit jika tidak segera diselesaikan.

* * *

Dia tidak sebaik yang Luhan perkirakan. Shin Hyejeong memang berniat untuk menarik perhatian Sehun dan menjadikan namja itu miliknya. Ya itu pemikiran Luhan dan ratusan siswa disekolah ini.

Beberapa dari mereka mulai khawatir sebab tidak ada alasan bagi Sehun untuk memperlakukan Hyejeong seperti yeoja lainnya, menjawab pernyataan cinta mereka dengan senyuman lalu berlalu. Meskipun sampai sekarang Hyejeong belum melakukan hal 'illegal' tersebut.

Mungkin ini hanya terjadi pada Luhan tetapi sungguh, ini sedikit mengganggu. Sejak Hyejeong muncul di sekolah, seorang yeoja yang entah dari mana asalnya semakin gencar mendekati Luhan. Hell ya, untuk apa mendekati seorang namja yang moodnya sedang hancur?

Luhan masih bisa menerima jika Chorong kembali mendekatinya meskipun kenyataannya adalah anak itu vakum dari kegiatannya seakan akan menyerah kepada perasaan Luhan yang hanya tertuju pada teman sekelasnya, Oh Sehun.

Tetapi siapa itu Kim Yeri? Luhan tidak tau banyak tentang ia, hanya sekedar Yeri adalah siswa kelas 11B dan merupakan salah satu fans Sehun. Lalu jika yeoja itu adalah fans Sehun mengapa ia harus mendekati Luhan? Apa ia memutuskan untuk berhenti ketika tau bahwa kesempatannya semakin tipis karena mempunyai saingan berat bernama Shin Hyejeong?

"hei, Lu"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Joonmyeon sudah berdiri didepan mejanya dengan senyuman yang Luhan butuhkan.

"Joonmyeon-ah, aku semakin gila"

Luhan bangkit dan memegang kedua bahu Joonmyeon dengan tangannya. Bertumpu disana seakan akan Joonmyeon adalah kepala keluarga yang harus menanggung semuanya.

"bukannya memiliki fans adalah impianmu sejak dulu?"

Luhan berdecih. Memang benar itu adalah harapannya tetapi bukan untuk memperumit masalahnya.

"memang apa yang ia lakukan lagi sampai kau merasa terganggu?" Luhan rasa Joonmyeon cukup cocok jika bekerja sebagai guru bimbingan konseling suatu hari nanti.

"mengikutiku sampai halte atau mengirimkan talk di waktu belajar dan sebagainya" kalau Luhan perlu menjelaskan semuanya itu terlalu menghabiskan waktu.

Luhan dan Joonmyeon melangkah keluar dari kelas menuju lift.

"apa kau sudah mencoba berbicara dengan Yeri?"

"OH ASTAGA KIM JOONMYEON! SETIAP HARI! AKU SAMPAI BOSAN!" Luhan menaikan nada bicaranya. Mungkin ia sudah benar benar gila.

"Dan kau tau? Ia bahkan sam—"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya lalu menatap dua yeoja yang sedang berbincang. Meskipun jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat tetapi Luhan dan Joonmyeon masih bisa mendengar suara keduanya.

"Ya, dia memang terlalu mengejar Sehun! Lebih parahnya lagi dia adalah namja! Semoga saja Sehun benar benar menyukai Hyejeong. Aku ingin tau apa reaksi Luhan"

Luhan bersumpah akan mengutuk kedua yeoja yang tengah membicarakannya saat ini.

"Lu, kau baik baik saja?"

Tidak, tentu saja ia sangat tidak baik. Mungkin mereka berpikir Luhan sengaja menjatuhkan hatinya untuk Sehun. Mungkin mereka pikir Luhan akan terus mengejar Sehun sampai ia mendapatkannya. Mungkin mereka pikir Luhan terlampau keji dan menjijikan untuk bersekolah disini karena ia adalah seorang gay. Mungkin semua yang mereka pikirkan tentang Luhan adalah hal hal negatif meskipun sebenarnya Luhan tidak memiliki sedikitpun niatan semacam itu.

"ya tenang saja, aku sudah biasa dengan hal hal semacam itu."

Lift berdenting dan menghamburkan banyak siswa dari dalamnya. Luhan dan Joonmyeon masuk setelahnya.

Joonmyeon memencet lantai teratas gedung lalu mengajak Luhan untuk menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah seperti biasa. Diatas sana, mereka disambut oleh hembusan angin yang cukup dingin mengingat sebentar lagi musim dingin segera tiba. Menyapu setiap inci tubuh mereka dengan lembut. Seandainya tiupan angin ini dapat membawa setiap penat pergi jauh, mungkin Luhan akan berada di keadaan yang luar biasa baik.

Luhan merebahkan dirinya sedangkan Joonmyeon memilih duduk ditepi atap. Dari atas sini semuanya terlihat aman dan damai, berbanding terbalik dengan yang sebenarnya terjadi didalam sekolah sana.

"Joonmyeon-ah"

"hm"

"apa menurutmu.. mimpi burukku akan segera terjadi?" Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menebak nebak kejadian kejadian yang akan terjadi di hari hari yang akan datang.

"mimpi buruk apa?"

"jika suatu hari aku akan melihat depan kelas 10B sangat ramai bahkan oleh siswa kelas lain lalu akan terdengar sorakan memberi selamat kepada Sehun karena baru saja sukses menyatakan cintanya"

Luhan tersenyum singkat. Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika itu benar benar terjadi. Awalnya ia hanya perlu waspada tetapi setelah Hyejeong muncul dalam kehidupan Sehun mungkin ia harus benar benar siap sekarang. Cepat atau lambat itu akan terjadi.

"mungkin iya dan mungkin tidak. Lagipula jika itu terjadi kau mau bagaimana? Salahmu sendiri yang terlalu jual mahal"

Luhan mendelik kearah punggung Joonmyeon

"ya! Bukannya begitu!"

"kau bilang kau manly, buktikan Lu"

Kalimat Joonmyeon membuat Luhan bungkam. Rasanya jiwa manly pada diri Luhan lenyap jika sudah berhubungan dengan Sehun. Ia lemah dan Luhan mengakuinya. Lagipula...

"kau takut jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu, Sehun akan memperlakukanmu seperti yang lainnya bukan? Menjawabnya dengan senyuman lalu berlalu. Setelah itu jarak antara kalian akan semakin renggang"

"tepat sekali"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat sampai suara bel samar samar terdengar. Luhan baru saja ingin bangkit saat melihat Joonmyeon berada tepat disebelahnya.

"aku jadi penasaran dengan Sehun"

"eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"aku penasaran dengan perasaannya. Maksudku dia seakan akan membalas perasaanmu secara diam diam"

Hening. Joonmyeon memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau tidak menggunakan Yeri sebagai umpannya? Jadi kau bisa tau apakah Sehun benar benar menyukaimu atau tidak. Benar kan?"

"bagaimana jika itu tidak berhasil? Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada Yeri? Itu akan merugikannnya"

"well, aku tidak memikirkan kesana."

* * *

Luhan menghabiskan liburan musim dinginnya dengan melakukan hal hal yang sama seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya. Ia mengunjungi rumah saudara saudaranya yang berada di Korea lalu bermain salju bersama. Luhan mencintai salju yang turun sama seperti hujan yang turun di sekolahnya.

Liburan yang cukup panjang ini ditambah lagi dengan semua saudara dan juga salju yang terus turun membuat Luhan sedikit melupakan Sehun, Yeri maupun Hyejeong. Hanya sedikit sebab disaat malam natal Luhan dikejutkan dengan sebuah talk dari Sehun yang bertuliskan

_Luhan hyung, selamat hari natal. Semoga natalmu menyenangkan! Jangan lupa menggunakan baju dan jaket yang tebat serta makan yang banyak! Gunakan hotpack dan nyalakan pemanas ruangan. Sampai bertemu di sekolah beberapa minggu lagi!"_ dan juga sebuah stiker imut bergambar kelinci yang sedang menggunakan syal.

Tanpa Sehun beritahu pun Luhan sudah akan melakukannya. Jika tidak tentu saja Luhan mencari mati. Meskipun begitu ia sangat senang mengetahui fakta seorang Oh Sehun cukup perhatian kepadanya. Apa benar perasaannya terbalaskan?

"Luhan oppa! Cepat kesini!" Luhan langsung sadar dari lamunannya setelah saudara perempuannya berteriak kepadanya dari arah pintu.

"ada apa, Sooyoung-ah?"

"ahjussi ini mencari oppa"

Luhan sadar sadar bahwa ahjussi yang Sooyoung maksud adalah seornag kurir pengantar barang.

"apakah anda tuan Lu Han?" ahjussi itu terlihat mengecek kertas yang ia pegang

"ya benar, saya Lu Han"

"anda mendapat kiriman barang jadi anda bisa tanda tangan disini sebagai bukti penerimaan" ahjussi itu menyerahkan kertas yang harus luhan tanda tangan dan juga sebuah pulpen. Meskipun sejujurnya ia masih merasa bingung, ia tetap menanda tangani kertas itu.

"ini untuk anda. Terima kasih" Ahjussi itu segera keluar dari gerbang rumah Luhan.

Luhan masih terpaku akan sebuah kardus yang ia pegang. Ukurannya memang tidak terlalu besar tetapi ia tetap harus memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sooyoung-ah, bisa kau tutup pintunya?"

"ne oppa" Sooyoung yang menurut langsung menutup pintu rumah Luhan. Setelah itu ia mengekor saat Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"ayo buka hadiahnya oppa!" Sooyoung terlihat semangat saat Luhan meletakan kubus itu diatas tempat tidurnya. Luhan tersenyum simpul, ia teringat masa kecilnya saat masih seumuran Sooyoung. "ya sebentar, oppa ambil gunting dulu"

Luhan membuka laci meja belajarnya lalu mengambil sebuah gunting dari dalam sana. Ia merobek perekat yang tertempel lalu membuka kardus itu.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan sebuah jersey dan juga jaket baseball didalam sana. Ia mengambil jersey nya dan mengernyit ketika mengetahui bahwa itu merupakan jersey Manchester United yang terbaru untuk musim ini. Bagaimana si pengirim tau kalau Luhan menyukai Manchester United?

Luhan kembali mengecek isi dari kardus itu dan menemukan 5 lembar kertas yang merupakan voucher gratis tempat ia membeli bubble tea dan sebuah kotak putih hitam bertulisan 'Daniel Wellington'. Tunggu, bukankah itu adalah merek...

Benar saja. Saat Luhan membuka kotak itu terpampang jelas sebuah jam berbentuk bulat dengan tali berwarna biru tua dan merah. Oh astaga, Luhan tau jika jam semacam ini tidaklah murah. Siapa orang yang berbaik hati mengirimkan kado natal semahal dan sebanyak ini kepadanya? Ataukah kurir itu salah alamat? Mungkin saja ada Luhan lain di daratan Korea Selatan.

"oppa, ada suratnya" ujar Sooyoung sambil menarik secarik kertas dari dalam kardus. Luhan mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Sooyoung dengan lembut. Anak kecil berumur 6 tahun bisa saja sakit hati hanya karena hal sesepele apapun.

Ini hanyalah kertas hvs biasa. Ketika Luhan membukanya pun ia juga sudah maklum saat tau bahwa surat itu adalah hasil ketik bukan tulisan tangan.

_Selamat natal, Luhan hyung. Aku tau ketika kau membaca ini kau sudah dapat menebak siapa orang yang mengirimkannya. Apa kau terkejut? _

Oh astaga, Luhan benar benar ingin berteriak sekencang kencangnya. Ini lebih dari perasaan terkejut, ia ingin segera meledak.

_Aku tidak pandai membuat surat yang begitu bermakna lagipula semua hal yang ingin aku sampaikan sudah kau ketahui lewat talk. Aku ingin kau memakai jam itu saat masuk sekolah kembali dan perlu kau tau bahwa aku tidak menerima penolakan. _

_Kita memang tidak terlalu dekat tapi percayalah bahwa aku mengenalmu seperti halnya kau mengenalku. Kau mengerti maksudnya bukan? Aku mengetahui beberapa fakta tentangmu jadi tidak perlu bertanya tanya bagaimana aku tau hal hal favoritmu._

_Luhan hyung, wo ai ni._

_-Your handsome junior, Oh Sehun._

Luhan benar benar ingin pecah hanya karena surat-tiga-paragraf dari Sehun. Ini benar benar gila, bahkan Luhan tidak yakin kalau ia benar benar berada di dunia nyata. Sehun yang asli tidak mungkin seperti ini. Lagipula siapa dirinya? Ia hanyalah senior Sehun. Jelas jelas Sehun menegaskan bahwa ia adalah 'junior' Luhan di kertas itu. Lalu untuk apa Sehun memberikan semua ini?

Haruskah ia menanyakannya sekarang?

Luhan sudah memegang handphonenya saat keraguan mulai menghampirinya. Mungkin lebih baik ia bertanya kepada Sehun nanti saat sekolah dimulai kembali.

"eh, Sooyoung-ah"

Sooyoung langsung menoleh saat Luhan memanggilnya

"aku akan membuatkanmu ramen favoritmu dengan satu syarat"

Mata Sooyoung langsung berbinar, sudah ditebak.

"apa syaratnya?"

"jangan beritau siapapun tentang ini semua" Luhan menunjuk kardus dan juga isi isi nya

"janji?"

"janji!" dan jari kelingking mereka bertaut, membuah sebuah pinky promise yang tidak boleh dilanggar.

* * *

Dinginnya kota Seoul masih menusuk tulang ketika sekolah kembali dimulai. Meskipun mayoritas siswa merasa malas tetapi mengingat sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan akan diselenggarakan mau tidak mau mereka harus semakin giat.

Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan Luhan. Seandainya kedua orangtuanya tidak mengiming imingi hadiah yang besar mungkin Luhan akan kembali santai.

Atau mungkin ia punya alasan lain untuk semangat masuk ke sekolah. Seperti bertemu Sehun misalnya?

Luhan mengikuti apa yang Sehun inginkan yaitu memakai jam yang ia berikan tanpa sepengetahuan eomma dan baba nya. Hari pertamanya harus dijalani dengan mood yang baik.

"jam tangan baru, Lu?"

Luhan menoleh kearah Minseok yang sibuk dengan jam tangan ditangan kirinya.

"ya"

Syukurlah setelah itu Minseok menutup mulutnya. Luhan tidak mau pertanyaan Minseok melambung lebih jauh lagi. Apalagi menyinggung siapa yang memberikan jam itu dan sebagainya.

"Lu!" Minseok memukul selangka Luhan dan menunjuk seseorang dengan pandangannya.

Sehun berjalan kearah yang berlawanan darinya lalu menatap pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan yang terlilit oleh jam pemberiannya. Ia tersenyum sekilas dan berlalu. Oh astaga, Luhan semakin mencintainya karena ia tidak menyinggung soal jam didepan Minseok.

"kalian menggunakan jam yang sama?" pekik Minseok

"eh?"

Luhan memutar tubuhnya menatap tangan Sehun. Benar kata Minseok, namja dingin itu menggunakan jam dengan model yang sama dengannya. Hanya tali berwarna biru tua dan putih. Hancur sudah semua keberuntungannya.

"ya Tuhan, apa kalian janjian?"

"tentu saja tidak! Aku saja baru melihat ia memakai jam itu hari ini"

"mengaku saja Lu!"

Luhan benar benar ingin membekap mulut Minseok sekarang. Apa yang harus ia akui? Toh dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau Sehun memiliki jam yang sama dengan apa yang ia berikan kepada Luhan.

"oh ada dia, Lu" kali ini Minseok bukan menunjuk Sehun melainkan seseorang yang akhir akhir ini disebut sebut sebagai 'calon' Sehun. Lihat kan? Baru satu bulan beberapa minggu sekolah disini dan Hyejeong sudah bersikap layaknya senior senior Luhan yang layak untuk dihormati dan dipuja puja. Ditambah dengan beberapa siswa yang berkerumun dibelakangnya menandakan bahwa ia cukup terkenal.

Luhan tersenyum kecut dan kembali merasa rendah diri. Dia benar benar tidak pantas untuk bersaing dengan Shin Hyejeong. Shin Hyejeong benar benar sempurna, sesempura seorang Oh Sehun sehingga mereka pantas bersama. Dan menurut Luhan, dirinya hanyalah sebuah kentang kecil yang tidak bernilai dimata mereka berdua.

Hyejeong balik menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang berbeda. Meremehkan. Luhan mengubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan dingin dan menusuk seakan akan ingin menembak mata Hyejeong dengan matanya.

Yeoja itu menaikan alisnya lalu menyeringai.

_Apa apaan anak itu?_

Luhan terus menatapnya sampai ia harus memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Yeoja itu menyebalkan dan lewat tatapannya Luhan tau bahwa yeoja itu mengincar Sehun. Ia tau bahwa Luhan juga menyukai Sehun dan ia ingin menyingkirkan Luhan.

Jangan pikir Luhan bodoh. Ia tau dan tebakannya tidak pernah salah.

Tunggu, apa ia berpikir Hyejeong berusaha menyingkirkannya?

"aku tau kau berfikiran apa. Tidak usah merendahkan dirimu sendiri"

Minseok tersenyum kearahnya. Mimik wajahnya seakan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu khawatir dan semua akan baik baik saja.

"tapi—"

"Taehun menyukaimu. Percaya padaku" Tatapannya menegas.

"kau tau apa?"

"aku memang tidak tau banyak tetapi menurut tatapan Sehun, ia menyukaimu"

Minseok adalah orang ketiga yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun menyukainya juga.

_Omong kosong._

* * *

Semakin hari rasanya semakin berat bagi Luhan. Tugasnya semakin menumpuk ketika waktu terus bergulir menuju tanggal dimana ia harus menempuh ujian. Sikap Sehun akhir ini juga semakin aneh. Ia semakin ramah dan memberikan perhatiannya kepada Luhan meskipun tidak secara langsung. Ia cukup baik menyembunyikannya dari teman temannya.

Mengesampingkan sikap Sehun yang berubah, Hyejeong semakin gencar melakukan hal yang tidak pantas ia lakukan kepada Luhan sebagai sunbaenya di sekolah. Siapa hoobae yang berani menumpahkan lemon tea di seragam sunbaenya sendiri dan mengatakan "aku tidak sengaja" tanpa maaf? Luhan berusaha menahan amarahnya meski tangannya sudah ringan untuk menampar wajah cantik yeoja itu. Ia enggan mencari keributan dan musuh.

"ehm"

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya sambil melepas salah satu earphone dari telinganya.

"selamat siang, sunbaenim" Hyejeong menyunggingkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum yang cantik.

Luhan memutar matanya malas. "ada apa?"

"kau tidak boleh sekasar itu kepada adik kelasmu, sunbae" Hyejeong mengerling nakal. Luhan benar benar dibuat muak olehnya.

"baiklah, aku hanya ingin bertanya kepadamu"

"apa?"

"apa benar kau menyukai Sehun?"

Seperti sebuah anak panah yang baru saja melesat dan menusuk jantungnya, Luhan merasa keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Yeoja didepannya ini baru saja mempertanyakan satu dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang tidak boleh ia pertanyakan.

"kau bicara apa?"

"cih, tidak usah pura pura bodoh seperti itu, sunbaenim"

Hyejeong menyeringai lalu berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"lucu sekali. Seorang namja menyukai seorang namja. Jadi salah satu anggota organisasi yang dihormati adalah kaum penyuka sesama jenis?" Hyejeong menaikan suaranya.

"jaga bicaramu, Shin Hyejeong!"

"tapi bukankah itu kenyataannya?" jarak antara Hyejeong dan Luhan sudah cukup dekat. Ini mendukung Luhan jika ia ingin melakukan aksi balas dendamnya kepada Hyejeong tapi Luhan rasa ia belum perlu melakukan hal itu. Bagaimanapun Hyejeong adalah yeoja meskipun sikapnya mencerminkan iblis.

"lebih parahnya adalah ia menyukai hoobaenya sendiri padahal sudah jelas didepan matanya bahwa hoobaenya adalah siswa populer dan memiliki banyak fans yang sudah pasti dua ratus persen lebih baik dari dirinya"

"sebenarnya apa yang kau mau?"

"yang ku mau? Tidak sulit, sunbaenim. Aku hanya ingin kau pergi jauh jauh dari Sehunku. Kau adalah pengganggu"

Luhan mengernyit. Bahkan ia dan Sehun tidak pernah menunjukan hubungan dekat mereka di sekolah. Ya mungkin percakapan singkat di talk tetapi itu benar benar tidak bisa digolongkan sebagai mengganggu.

"aku? Pengganggu? Sadarlah Shin Hyejeong, siapa yang lebih dulu menginjakan kakinya disini dan siapa yang lebih dulu menyukai Oh Sehun!" Luhan menunjuk muka Hyejeong dengan jari telunjuknya. Yeoja ini benar benar menyulut emosi Luhan.

_Apa apaan orang ini baru bersekolah satu setengah bulan saja sudah berani dengan senior dan membuat peraturan sepihak._

"tetapi siapa yang Sehun pilih?"

Luhan menurunkan tangannya tanpa mengubah tatapan menusuknya. Hyejeong baru saja menyebutkan kelemahan pertahanan Luhan. Hal yang pantang untuk ia ungkit. Pertanyaan terlarang menurut Luhan.

"kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi, sunbaenim."

Hyejeong memutar badannya setelah menyeringai tajam dan melambaikan tangannya lalu melangkah seperti biasa yang terkesan arogan.

Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa sebuah hambatan baru akan muncul disaat seharusnya ia sibuk mempersiapkan ujian. Kali pertama ia melihat Sehun saja ia sudah mendapatkan sebuah palang yang membatasi mereka dan kini palang itu semakin bertambah lagi.

Sudah pasti Sehun memilih Hyejeong dibanding dirinya.

Dan jam itu.. Jam tangan yang Hyejeong gunakan persis dengan jam tangan yang Sehun gunakan. Apa Sehun juga memberinya jam yang sama? Bahkan lebih persis dengannya?

"Luhan-ah?"

_Sekarang apa lagi?_

"ada apa, Yeri-ya"

Luhan sedang berada di mood yang buruk dan mencapai titik dimana ia ingin menendang apa yang bisa ia tendang dan sekarang yeoja ini muncul didepannya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Bagaimana bisa Luhan mengusirnya?

"kau kenapa? Badmood?"

"kau sudah mengetahuinya, tidak usah bertanya lagi"

Hening.

Luhan dan Yeri sudah berjalan cukup jauh dalam diam. Suasana ini benar benar tidak mengenakan jadi Yeri berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan.

"ice cream?"

"hah apa?" Luhan menoleh kearah Yeri yang lebih pendek darinya.

"apa kau mau es krim? Itu akan memperbaiki mood mu"

"baiklah"

Luhan menyimpulkan bahwa Yeri lebih menyenangkan dari Chorong.

Kedua siswa itu sama sama memasuki kios es krim lalu keluar dengan es krim cone ditangan mereka masing masing.

"kau yang menraktir?" tanya Luhan setelah menjilat scop teratas es krim coklatnya

"yep. Semoga mood mu membaik!"

Entah Yeri atau es krim yang ia pegang ini membuat suasana hati Luhan menjadi lebih baik. Tidak, Luhan tidak melupakan betapa menyebalkannya Shin Hyejeong beberapa menit yang lalu tetapi kini ia lebih baik. Perasaan dongkol dan dendam itu sudah hilang dari benaknya. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih kepada yeoja-berkucir-dua ini.

"Yeri-ya"

"ya?"

"terima kasih atas es krimnya. Ini sangat membantu" Luhan membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus, tanpa paksaan seperti hari hari sebelumnya.

"tidak masalah, Luhan-ah. Selama itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik aku akan melakukannya" Yeri ikut membentuk senyuman yang imut.

Aura putih Yeri dan Luhan sama sama memancar meskipun mereka memiliki penyebab yang berbeda. Luhan karena es krimnya sedangkan Yeri dengan namja yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Tetapi siapapun tidak bisa mengabaikan aura hitam yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka. Cemburu? Mungkin itu yang ia rasakan. Seandainya ia bisa menyingkirkan orang itu dari miliknya mungkin ia sudah melakukannya dari tadi.

* * *

Sehun mengacak rambut dark brownnya. Kini giliran moodnya yang memburuk. Setelah melihat 'hyungnya' terlihat akrab dengan Kim Yeri sunbae –begitu menurut nametagnya–, ia merasa bahwa ada hal lain diantara mereka. Mungkin Yeri sunbae menyukai Luhannya. Padahal dulu beberapa kali yeoja itu terlihat malu malu saat berpapasan dengan Sehun dan terlihat biasa saja didepan Luhan hyung. Berpindah hati, eoh?

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan suasana sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Mungkin hanya lobby dan lapangan yang masih ramai dibandingkan dengan koridor.

Suara tapak sepatu menyela keheningan yang Sehun nikmati. Ia menatap objek didepannya dari bawah keatas dan mendapati teman sekelasnya sedang berdiri didepannya.

"sore Sehun-ah. Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Sehun menatap yeoja didepannya ogah ogahan. Untuk apa menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu? Tidak begitu penting dan tidak memberikan keuntungan apapun kepada kedua belah pihak.

"kenapa kau terlalu dingin kepadaku?" yeoja itu kembali berbicara

"pertanyaanmu tidak bermutu dan tidak penting untuk dijawab" ia menjawabnya acuh tak acuh, terlihat dari cara bicara dan matanya yang lebih memilih untuk menatap layar handphonenya.

"apa handphone lebih bagus dibanding dari wajahku, Sehun-ah?"

"tentu saja"

Oh Tuhan, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyingkirkan yeoja ini sesegera mungkin? Suaranya yang dibuat buat sangat mengganggu. Bahkan keheningan jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding suara Hyejeong.

"Oh Sehun"

Belum sempat ia mengangkat kepalanya, dasinya sudah ditarik oleh Hyejeong. Ia memutar balik posisi mereka hingga Hyejeong yang bersandar di tembok.

"apa yang ada dihati dan pikiranmu hanya Luhan sunbae?"

Sehun melebarkan matanya. Sepengetahuannya ia dan teman temannya tidak pernah mengungkit tentang Luhan dikelas.

"tidak perlu kaget begitu. Kau tau bahwa tatapan seseorang kepada orang yang ia sukai akan berbeda. Aku tidak buta, Sehunie. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas"

Sial.

Hyejeong semakin mencengkram dasinya dan menariknya perlahan. Dia menyeringai saat jarak mereka kurang dari 3 inci lagi sebelum kulit wajah mereka bersentuhan.

"aku mencintaimu saat pertama kali memasuki sekolah ini dan terpaksa harus menerima kenyataan bahwa perasaan ini akan selamanya sepihak karena kau sudah melenceng. Kau adalah gay" ujar Hyejeong setengah berbisik.

"sebaiknya kau diam, nona Shin"

"kau menyuruhku untuk diam? Ah bagaimana kalau kau yang membungkamku dengan bibirmu itu"

Hyejeong kembali menyeringai.

"aku tidak akan pernah sudi"

Tangan Sehun sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hyejeong dan hendak menyingkirkan tangan itu dari dasinya ketika ia merasa sesuatu sedang mengamatinya.

"ups, halo Luhan sunbaenim."

Sehun langsung menoleh kekanan, disana berdiri Luhan yang sedang menatap mereka. Ia langsung melepas cengkraman Hyejeong dari dasinya.

"oh maaf jika aku mengganggu. A-aku benar benar tidak tau. Maaf" Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk sebelum memutar arah jalannya.

"kau iblis! Jangan pernah ikut campur dalam hidupku!" Hyejeong cukup terkejut saat Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu kepadanya. Ia benar benar tidak menyangka seorang Sehun akan menghinanya seperti itu.

Pertahanan Hyejeong langsung merosot. Ia tidak boleh menangis hanya karena Sehun menghinanya. Ini bukanlah akhir. Tetapi akibat tindakan nekatnya sendiri kini ia merasa ulu hatinya sakit. Apa.. Apa ia keterlaluan?

Di tempat lain seorang namja berdarah campuran Korea-Cina semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte saat ia mendengar suara panggilan dan seruan dibelakangnya.

"Hyung! Dia menjebakku! Ia menarik dasiku begitu saja dan kami hanya berbicara! Tidak lebih!"

"Hyung! Kau lebih percaya hal yang belum pasti dibanding konfirmasi dari aku sebagai korban?"

"Luhan hyung!"

"Lu Han!"

"Oh Luhan!"

Berhasil! Luhan berhenti satu meter didepan Sehun.

"Hyung—"

"jangan mengubah ataupun menambahkan nama orang sembaran, Oh Sehun!" Luhan membalik tubuhnya menatap Sehun yang baru saja mendekat.

"Jika tidak begitu maka kau tidak akan mau berhenti, bukan?" Luhan terdiam. Tentu yang Sehun katakan benar.

"kau tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku?"

"tidak. Aku tidak perlu semua bentuk penjelasan dari mulutmu, Oh Sehun."

"Aish. Dasar keras kepala"

Sehun langung menarik tangan Luhan menuju gang sempit terdekat dari mereka berdiri. Ia memojokan hyungnya. Tidak peduli dengan makian yang dilontarkan hyungnya itu.

"Oh Sehun! Apa kau—"

"Dengar."

Luhan langsung terdiam dan enggan menatap Sehun.

"tatap aku"

"tidak"

"kau harus menatap lawan bicaramu"

"aku yang lebih tua disini"

"tetapi sikapmu lebih kekanak kanakan"

Dan Luhan menyerah. Ia menatap Sehun ragu. Takut tatapan tajam namja itu nantinya akan menghipnotisnya.

"dengar. Aku dan Hyejeong tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain teman satu kelas. Yang tadi itu dia yang menarik dasiku, aku tidka berbuat apapun selain berbicara. Sungguh!"

"memangnya aku peduli?"

"tentu. Jika kau tidak peduli kau tidak akan mengacuhkanku tadi"

"baik baik. Lalu bagaimana dengan jam nya yang lebih persis denganmu"

"oh ayolah Lu Han. Kau benar benar kekanakan. Dia membelinya sendiri. Jika jam tangan ini adalah jam tangan pasangan maka pemiliknya hanyalah aku dan kau." Tegas Sehun tanpa melepas genggamannya dari tangan Luhan yang mulai terasa sakit.

"tetapi tentu kau tidak bisa membebaskan aku dari Hyejeong bukan?"

"apa maksudmu?"

Luhan semakin fokus menatap mata Sehun sampai ia dapat melihat bayangannya sendiri didalam sana.

"kau tidak akan bisa membuat Hyejeong berhenti mengganggu ku kecuali kau menuruti keinginannya. Dan keinginannya adalah dirimu. Dia ingin aku menjauhi dirimu tetapi bagaimana jika kau yang malah mendekatiku seperti ini!"

Sehun tidak mengerti. Jadi selama ini Hyejeong mengganggu Luhan karena obsesinya terhadap dirinya?

"dan kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya dipermalukan didepan umum oleh adik kelasmu sendiri, Oh Sehun. Kau tidak tau rasanya dihantui oleh adik kelasmu sendiri hanya karena kau adalah penyuka sesama jenis apalagi menyukai orang yang sama. Kau tidak tau dan tidak akan pernah tau, Oh Sehun!"

"Hyung"

"tolong. Berhenti bersikap ramah kepadaku jika sikap dinginmu itu jauh lebih membuatku nyaman. Berhenti mengirimkanku talk dan bersikap perhatian kepadaku. Kita hanya teman biasa. Aku adalah seniormu dan kau adalah juniorku. Tidak lebih dari itu"

"bukan seperti itu"

Luhan melepas ikatan jam yang dari tangannya lalu mendorongnya di dada bidang Sehun.

"ambil ini, aku tidak butuh lagi. Soal barang barangmu yang lain aku akan mengembalikannya besok. Vouchernya akan kuganti, tenang saja"

"hyung, tidak perlu begitu"

"tidak, aku perlu dan aku harus. Besok aku akan mengembalikan sisanya"

"hyung!"

"kau tidak mengerti apa apa Oh Sehun jadi kau tidak perlu menyela."

Luhan berjalan keluar dari gang itu dengan perasaan gundah. Apa ia baru saja memutus hubungan pertemanannya dengan Sehun? Apa ia baru saja menyesal? Sepertinya ia memang menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

Sementara itu Sehun masih berada di gang sempit itu. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok setelah membuang tas hitamnya kesembarang tempat. Ini jauh lebih buruk dari melihat Luhannya berjalan bersama Yeri sunbae. Seribu persen jauh lebih buruk hingga Sehun ingin memukul tembok didepannya sampai tidak tersisa lagi.

Hanya karena Shin Hyejeong, semua perjuangannya untuk mendekati Luhan hyung sia sia. Yeoja itu benar benar tidak berguna dan penghancur kebahagiaan orang lain. Sehun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Shin Hyejeong.

Sehun menyeret tas sekolahnya dengan malas sampai diujung gang. Mata elangnya menangkap Luhan yang baru saja menaiki bus yang akan membawanya kerumah. Dan Sehun membuat janji lainnya dihari ini jika ia akan mendapatkan Luhan hyungnya kembali bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 15 selesai! Sekedar pemberitahuan kalau ff ini akan selesai 2-3 chap kedepan~ Maaf kalau alurnya terkesan terburu buru ya. And because Krystal is too mainstream, gue pake Hyejeong AOA sebagai cast antagonisnya. Yeri gajahat kok, cuma nyeimbangin.**

**Thanks for review, fav &amp; follow**

**Review? Dont be silent reader~ XOXO**

**P.S: Happy 3rd Anniv EXO! Semoga makin sukses dan langgeng. Gaada lawsuit"an lagi &amp; kalau bisa gaada konfirmasi dating lagi. Kalau mau dating ya diem diem aja jangan sampe ketauan *eh. Semoga yang 2 lagi sukses juga &amp; galupa sama yang 10. Buat Tao cepet sembuh ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tittle: Secret Admirer**

**Author: hunhanest**

**Main cast: Lu Han &amp; Oh Sehun**

**Genre: romance, hurt, friendship, AU, yaoi, boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: EXO-nya milik bersama, ceritanya punya gue~**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"astaga! Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" wanita paruh baya itu berteriak saat melihat anak lanangnya memasukan kemeja, celana dan sweater sekolahnya kedalam tas.

"eomma, aku tidak pergi dari rumah! Aku menginap, oke. Me-ngi-nap." Anaknya yang bernama Sehun itu segera memakai tas ranselnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar luasnya.

"aku menginap di rumah temanku di Jongno dan besok sudah kembali jadi aku pakai mobil ya. Annyeong" Sehun menyambar kunci mobil yang berada diatas nakas dan keluar dari apartement. Ia akan menginap di rumah Jongin hari ini sekaligus berdiskusi (?) tentang masalah masalah yang menimpanya hari ini.

Setelah meletakan tasnya di jok belakang, ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melesat menuju daerah Jongno. Sehun tetap terjaga hingga ia sampai di rumah Jongin berkat kopi yang sempat ia beli di supermarket dekat apartementnya. Rumah sahabatnya itu cukup besar dengan gaya vintage. Tanaman tanaman yang berada disekitarnya juga terlihat terawat dengan baik.

TOK TOK

"annyeonghaseyo.."

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang yeoja yang sepertinya berusia lebih dari 20 tahun.

"kau Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menganggung

"oh, Jongin sudah menunggumu dikamar atas. Silahkan masuk"

Sehun berjalan sedikit membungkuk saat melewati kakak Jongin dan kedua orangtuanya. Dilantai dua rumah vintage itu, ia hanya menemukan dua pintu bercat putih. Menurut kakak Jongin, kamar adiknya itu berada pas didepan tangga jadi tanpa mengetuk, Sehun langsung memutar knop pintu kamar yang berada tepat didepannya.

"kau memang tidak memiliki sopan santun" ucap Jongin yang masih fokus dengan layar tv dan stick ps yang berada ditangannya.

"kau juga tidak sopan, bodoh. Menyambut tamu dengan kamar yang berantakan dan juga diabaikan seperti ini"

"aku berani taruhan jika kamarmu tidak lebih rapih dari kamarku"

Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin meletakan sticknya di lantai dan mendudukan diri diatas tempat tidurnya.

"jadi apa yang mau kau ceritakan?"

"cih, hampir saja aku melupakan rencana awalku kesini"

Sehun menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi sepulang sekolah tadi. Dari dirinya yang bersandar di tembok sampai kegiatan mari menyeret tas di jalanan. Sedangkan Jongin adalah pendengar yang sangat setia. Wajahnya menunjukan keseriusan sejak Sehun mulai berdehem dan memulai cerita panjang tentang teman sekelas dan kakak seniornya.

"jadi masalahmu yang mana? Menyesal membentak Hyejeong atau kesalah pahaman dengan Luhan sunbae atau malah keduanya?" tanya Jongin setelah Sehun menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"tch, menjijikan sekali jika aku menyesal membentak yeoja murahan itu"

"oh tentu saja, kau kan tidak tertarik dengan mereka"

"Kim Jongin."

"oke, maaf"

Jadi kedua namja itu terlihat berpikir untuk mencari jalan keluar dari masalah Sehun. Jongin memang tidak memiliki urusan dengan masalah 'cinta segitiga Sehun' tapi entahlah, melihat sahabatnya yang bercerita panjang lebar dengan wajah frustasi membuatnya merasa terpanggil untuk membantu Sehun.

"kenapa kau tidak kerumahnya saja? Cuma beda beberapa blok dari sini"

Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin dengan tatapan berbinar. Ada kalanya ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena mempunyai sahabat seperti Jongin tetapi ada juga masanya ia bangga dengan sahabatnya itu.

"ayo kita kesana!"

Jadi Sehun dan Jongin bersiap siap untuk pergi kerumah Luhan berbekal alasan alasan yang akan mereka katakan jika eomma Luhan menanyakan sebab mereka datang kerumahnya malam malam.

"Jongin-ah"

Jongin yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah langsung berbalik saat Sehun memanggilnya.

"apa kau punya susu?"

* * *

Namja dengan kulit tan itu masih saja tertawa meski kini mereka sudah berada di blok rumah Luhan. Entah mengapa selera humornya runtuh hanya karena Sehun yang meminta susu sebelum berangkat. Astaga, apa Jongin sedang membawa bayi bersamanya?

"berhenti tertawa! Tidak ada yang lucu"

"kau yang lucu. Aku tidak menyangka seseorang sepertimu masih meminta susu dan yang lebih parahnya adalah dirumah teman. Kebetulan sekali hari ini nunaku mendapatkan selebaran toko susu yang baru buka dan membeli 5 botol"

"pantas saja kulitmu hitam."

"oh ayolah, ini sejak lahir! Tidak ada hubungannya!"

Dan kini giliran Sehun yang sibuk terkekeh sampai mereka berdiri didepan gerbang rumah Luhan.

"ini rumahnya?" Sehun sedikit menjijit untuk melihat keadaan rumah

"iya. Ayo masuk"

Jongin dan Sehun sama sama membuka gerbang lalu menutupnya kembali. Mereka sedikit berdebat menentukan siapa yang harus mengetuk pintu tetapi Jongin menggunakan kartu as nya.

"_siapa yang mau meminta maaf dan memberi penjelasan disini?"_

Dan kini Sehun memberanikan dirinya untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

TOK TOK

"annyeonghaseyo.."

Pintu rumah terbuka dan disana berdiri seorang yeoja yang sepertinya adalah eomma Luhan.

"uhm.. apa Luhan ada?"

_Mati. _

"dia ada di kamarnya. Kalau boleh tau kalian siapa dan untuk apa datang malam malam begini?"

_Mati. Mati._

"ah, a-aku.. Aku adik kelasnya mau memberikan laporan dari songsaeng tentang organisasi untuk direvisi"

Jongin mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukan beberapa lembar kertas yang sebenarnya kertas sisa print yang gagal.

"baiklah, aku akan memanggilnya dulu. Kalian masuk saja"

_Tidak mungkin._

"tidak, kami disini saja. Tidak akan lama kok, ahjumma" Jongin sedikit tersenyum sebelum melihat punggung eomma Luhan yang menjauh.

"aku bisa gila, Kim Jongin. Ah cepat kau sembunyi! Aku tidak mau kau mengahncurkan ini. Oh ya, ini botol susunya!" tangan Sehun membentuk gerakan 'mengusir' Jongin setelah menyodorkan botol kaca kedepan muka Jongin. Sahabatnya itu hanya mendengus lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah dan mengumpat dibalik sana.

"ya, ada apa?"

Sehun membalikan badannya dan menemukan Luhannya dengan baju rumah yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Kaos putih yang terlihat kebesaran dan celana pendek selutut yang sudah hampir tidak terlihat karena panjangnya kaos itu.

"Oh Sehun?!"

"h-hyung! Um aku.. aku.."

"aku apa?"

"ah bagaimana cara mengatakannya?"

"bicara yang jelas" Luhan dengan mode marah sangat berbeda dengan biasanya

"aku.. aku minta maaf"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"masih ada besok, Hun"

"itu terlalu membuang waktu"

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat. Matanya masih tidak bisa berpaling dari namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Perasaan menyesalnya tentu masih terasa dan ingin rasanya ia memeluk Sehun. Tapi Hyejeong, jika Luhan tidak jaga jarak maka ia akan terus menjadi bulan bulanan anak itu.

"hanya itu yang mau kau sampaikan?"

"kau tidak perlu mengembalikan semua barangnya. Kalau kau memang tidak mau menggunakannya kau bisa langsung membuang hadiah itu, bukan?"

"ya oke"

"jadi apa kau memaafkanku?"

Ini posisi yang sulit. Luhan masih punya harga diri yang tidak boleh Hyejeong injak seenaknya dan gengsi yang sudah mendarah daging didalam tubuhnya tetapi disatu sisi ia benar benar ingin tersenyum untuk namja ini dan merengkuhnya. Masa bodo dengan eommanya yang akan kembali mengingat kelainannya.

"kau tidak salah, Oh Sehun. Kalaupun kau salah aku pasti sudah memaafkanmu tapi kita memang harus jaga jarak. Maaf"

Luhan kembali menghela nafas sebelum masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu. Sehun benar benar merasa seperti namja yang baru saja dicampakan oleh kekasihnya.

"Thank you. I'm sorry. I love you." Lirihnya sebelum meninggalkan rumah Luhan menyusul Jongin yang masih berdiri dibalik gerbang.

"bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil?"

"dia memaafkanku tetapi tetap ingin menjaga jarak denganku"

Jongin memilih untuk diam. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang Sehun rasakan.

"Jongin-ah"

"ya?"

"kenapa aku tidak meminta bantuan sahabatnya saja?"

Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri, lebih tepatnya otaknya. Ini ide yang bagus, Luhan sudah pasti berubah pikiran jika Chanyeol hyung ikut membujuknya.

"sahabatnya yang bertemu denganmu di cafe waktu itu kan? Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, langsung kirim pesan untuknya"

Namja albino itu merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengeluarkan handphonenya. Ia masih memikirkan kalimat kalimat yang harus ia ketik dan dikirim ke Chanyeol. Pesan yang sopan dan tidak bertele tele maka Sehun mendapatkan nilai tambah didepan sahabat Luhan.

Selama perjalanan pulang Jongin harus merelakan dirinya disebut sebagai 'pembantu' Sehun. Lihatlah ia sekarang, sedikit menuntun jalan sahabatnya itu sebab ia masih sibuk mengetik dan tidak sempat memperhatikan jalan. Oh, jangan lupakan botol susu yang tidak ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya.

"yak, Kim Jongin. Apa menurutmu kalimatnya sudah pas?" Jongin menarik paksa handphone Sehun dari tangannya dan membaca deretan kalimat yang sahabatnya tulis disana. Yah, tidak buruk untuk ukuran seorang Oh Sehun, batinnya.

"ya tidak buruk, kirim saja"

Sehun menahan nafasnya saat memencet tulisan sent. Jujur saja, ia merasa ragu. Baru saja mengenal Chanyeol beberapa bulan terakhir ini dan bisa dibilang mereka jarang mengobrol tetapi Sehun sudah meminta bantuan Chanyeol demi hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Tepat saat mereka memasuki kamar Jongin, handphone Sehun berdenting, Chanyeol sduah menjawab pesannya.

"apa isinya? Bacakan!"

Sehun menatap layar handphonenya dengan intens. Berharap Chanyeol mau membantunya. Oh mengapa dia jadi berdebar begini?

"'Ah~ Luhan sudah cerita. Aku mau saja membantumu tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?' Tentu saja membujuknya hyung oh astaga"

"kau mendadak gila hanya karena Luhan sunbae"

"Luhan sunbae bukan sekedar hanya, ia—"

"segalanya. Aku tau, Hun"

* * *

-Lu

Para siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas menuju tangga dan lift di setiap lantai dengan hati yang berbunga bunga. Penderitaan mereka selama satu tahun lamanya sudah selesai dan tinggal menunggu hasil. Ya, ujian akhir baru saja selesai.

Malamnya namja rusa itu langsung menghadap ke kedua orangtuanya dan menagih janji yang mereka berikan. Jantungnya kian berdebar ketika kedua orangtuanya hanya menatap anaknya itu dengan tatapan datar. Oh ayolah, Luhan bekerja keras untuk ini.

"baiklah, kamu bisa menolak ini tapi kami harap kau menerimanya" ujar eommanya.

Luhan mengernyit bingung. Untuk apa ia menolak sebuah hadiah? Orangtuanya tidak memberikan hadiah berupa voucher bungee jumping atau semacamnya kan?

"jadi begini. Entah kebetulan atau apa, babamu dipindah tugaskan ke Beijing. Jadi jika kamu tidak keberatan, kita semua akan pindah ke China lagi"

Ia terdiam. Sungguh, ini adalah mimpinya sejak lama. Kembali ke China dan menghabiskan hari harinya di negara kelahirannya. Tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Ia.. ia merasa tidak rela. Luhan sendiri tidak bisa menggambarkan keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"dan itu berarti kamu juga akan pindah sekolah. Bagaimana?"

Mungkin memang itu penyebabnya. Luhan tidak mau berpisah dengan sekolahnya, teman temannya dan juga satu orang spesial disana. Rasanya terlalu cepat bagi Luhan. Baru saja ia merasa senang karena bisa dekat dengan Sehun dan kini ia harus berpisah lagi dengan namja itu? Hell no, Luhan tidak rela.

"mungkin akan kupikir pikir lagi eomma, baba. Tinggal satu tahun lagi aku bersekolah di high school, sayang jika harus meninggalkannya"

"ya kami mengerti tapi baba harap kamu bisa mengambil keputusan secepatnya"

"ya baba"

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dna berjalan gontai menuju kamar. Seharusnya ia merasa senang dan langsung menerima ajakan kedua orangtuanya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ya seharusnya, tetapi kenyataannya tidak semudah itu. Rasanya janggal untuk meninggalkan mereka semua meskipun kenyataannya ia harus.

"Chanyeol-ah.. entah berita buruk atau baik. Baba mendapatkan tugas di China entah sampai kapan jadi kami harus pindah. Aku diberi pilihan untuk ikut atau tidak. Aku harus apa Chanyeol-ah.. Seharusnya aku senang bukan? Tapi rasanya aneh"

"_bodoh, belum juga mengucapkan salam sudah langsung berbicara. Pindah ke China adalah impianmu sejak dulu bukan? Ketika kesempatan itu datang, kau malah merasa ragu. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, Lu"_

"iya aku tau tetapi rasanya tidak rela Yeol. Tinggal satu tahun lagi bukan? Itu tidak selama yang orang pikir. Aku bisa hidup sendiri"

"_rusa kecil sepertimu hidup sendiri? Cih aku sangsi. Ngomong ngomong aku berani jamin jika kau ragu karena harus meninggalkan Sehun. Benar kan?"_

"ya, kau benar. Aku yang jatuh cinta pada Sehun lebih dulu lalu ketika ia semacam membalas perasaanku, aku malah meninggalkannya. Terlebih lagi sekarang hubunganku dengan Sehun sedang tidak baik, bagaimana aku bisa menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa ini? Uh Shin Hyejeong sialan!"

Luhan mengumpat sendiri didalam kamarnya. Tidak peduli jika suara umpatannya terdengar sampai keluar kamar.

"_kalau begitu manfaatkan waktumu sebaik baiknya. Ya maksudku, maafkan dia. Habiskan waktumu sebelum berangkat. Mungkin kau bisa membuat sebuah kenangan indah dengannya sebelum kau pindah. Bercinta mungkin?"_

"cih bercinta apa. Tapi jangan lupakan harga diriku Yeol, harga diri! Aku sudah bilang kepadanya untuk jaga jarak lagipula bagaimana dengan Hyejeong? Kau tidak merasakan bagaimana dibully oleh adik kelasmu sendiri bukan?"

"_semua itu terserahmu. Silahkan saja menjunjung tinggi harga diri dan gengsimu itu sampai kau kehilangan acrophobia tetapi jangan menyesal jika kau akan meninggalkan Korea nanti"_

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat. Chanyeol benar. Kali ini ia harus menanggalkan egonya dulu.

"kita lihat besok, aku harap Hyejeong tidak menganggu lagi jadi aku bisa menerima Sehun"

"_aku mendukungmu, Lu. Dan.. aku akan merindukanmu"_

Luhan menyungginggkan seutas senyuman manisnya. Tiba tiba ia jadi merindukan sahabat idiotnya ini.

"aku juga akan merindukanmu"

Luhan memutus sambungannya dengan Chanyeol lalu merenungkan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

Mungkin ia memang harus menghabiskan waktu yang ia punya sebaik mungkin dengan Sehun, dan mungkin juga tidak. Jika dia meninggalkan Sehun tanpa sepatah kata apapun tetapi hidupnya tenang dari Hyejeong seharusnya rasa penyesalan itu tidak terlalu besar berkat rasa lega yang hinggap di benaknya.

Tapi hati kecilnya tetap batu. Intinya ia harus memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sehun apapun yang terjadi. Hati nya memang selalu egois, tidak memikirkan otak yang harus jungkir balik untuk memikirkan ide dan wajah yang harus menahan malu, oh jangan lupakan ego yang sudah tidak teranggap lagi.

Hati nurani memang selalu benar dan otak hanya menjerumuskan. Ya Luhan memang harus berbicara dengan Sehun dan melupakan perihal 'Oh Sehun yang hampir berciuman dengan Shin Hyejeong'. Lagipula itu luka lama, seharusnya sudah mulai mengering.

Luhan membongkar sebuah kotak yang sudah ia letakan di pojok kamar. Sungguh ia merindukan semua yang ada disini. Tangannya meraih sebuah kotak jam lalu membukanya, mungkin ia harus memakai ini sebagai bukti bahwa ia sudah baik baik saja dan menghargai pemberian Sehun. Lalu voucher voucher ini, Luhan harus mentraktir Sehun meski itu kedengarannya seperti mengembalikan kertas kertas itu kepada empunya tapi siapa yang peduli? Toh Sehun sudah memaksanya untuk menyimpan.

Namja rusa itu beralih ke depan cermin dan melakukan senam wajah yang entah gunanya untuk apa. Mulutnya terus melafalkan kalimat kalimat maaf yang akan ia katakan esok. Terkadang matanya berkedip lucu saat ia kehabisan kata.

Bagaimana dengan rambutnya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan ini? Uhm.. memotongnya? Ah ini terlalu malam untuk itu. Hair up style? Haruskah ia tampil manly dihadapan Sehun? Atau tetap dengan yang sekarang? Ah mungkin pilihan terbaik adalah yang terakhir, tinggal diberi sedikit sentuhan.

Tunggu, kenapa ia jadi kalut begini? Oh ayolah.. Ini hanya Sehun dan ia hanya ingin meminta maaf, bukan menyatakan cinta.

Luhan menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan. Ini perkara mudah, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

* * *

Tidak tidak! Ini perkara sulit! Sungguh! Bagaimana ia bisa diam jika Sehun hanya berjarak kurang dari tiga meter dari hadapannya. Terlebih lagi namja itu sendirian, semacam kesempatan bagus yang dianugrahkan kepada Luhan.

Ia mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuh dan memberanikan diri untuk semakin mendekat ke tempat Sehun berdiri. Inhale, exhale. Oh Tuhan, semoga tidak ada yang melihatnya!

"Sehun"

Namja itu menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan datar. Cih, seharusnya ia menunjukan ekspresi senang! Luhan sudah menang melawan ego yang menguasainya selama beberapa minggu terakhir.

"Oh Sehun, jawab aku"

"ada apa, hyung?"

Betapa ia merindukan suara itu. Luhan ingin memeluknya sekarang juga.

"a-aku minta maaf—"

_Kau harus menyebutkan alasanmu, Luhan. Jangan mendadak bisu begini._

"uhm.. karena telah mengacuhkanmu dan memakimu. Aku tau itu salah jadi ya aku minta maaf."

Iris matanya terus bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, sudah jelas bahwa ia benar benar gugup sekarang. Tapi telinganya masih normal, ia bisa mendengar Sehun yang berdehem.

"bagaimana kalau permintaanmu ditolak, hyung?"

Luhan cepat cepat menatap wajah Sehun dengan tatapan tidak setuju. Itu tidak akan terjadi dan Luhan tidak akan pernah membiarkannya.

"kau hoobae ku, seharusnya kau—"

"sshh.. rusa manis, aku hanya bercanda. Tidak perlu bawa perasaan"

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memaafkan sunbae didepannya ini. Terlalu innocent dan meluluhkan. Hanya orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan yang tidak akan menerima permintaan maaf seseorang, apalagi jika jenisnya semacam Luhan.

Sementara Luhan yang baru bangun dari keterkejutannya mengulas sebuah senyuman. Betapa bahagianya ia sekarang, hubungannya membaik. Dan kalian dengar itu? Rusa manis! Astaga, Luhan rela meminta maaf setiap hari untuk nama panggilan yang memecah belah ke manly-an nya.

"hari ini kita jalan jalan! Kutunggu kau di halte tempat biasa, dont forget!"

Luhan kembali tersenyum sebelum lari terbirit birit menuju lift yang jauh dibelakang Sehun. Seolah olah ia mengajak Sehun untuk sebuah dating. First datenya dengan seorang namja tampan dan tinggi. Pipinya merona ketika membayangkan potongan kejadian yang akan terjadi.

Sejenak Luhan melupakan keberadaan Hyejeong yang bisa dibilang sering melakukan aksi aksi aneh untuk menyingkirkannya dan menempuh hidup indah bersama Sehun.

"sepertinya kau senang sekali"

Suara itu menarik konsen Luhan dari hayalan liarnya. Itu suara Yeri yang sedang berdiri didekatnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang menggemaskan.

"seperti yang kau lihat, Yeri-ya"

"aku ikut senang mendengarnya. Kalau boleh tau, karena apa?"

Luhan belum pernah memberitau Yeri tentang penyimpangan seksualnya termasuk ia menyukai mantan idola anak ini. Ia tidak dalam posisi yang bagus untuk berbohong pula.

"aku baru saja berbaikan dengan temanku"

"uh? Minseok?"

"Oh Sehun"

"oh dia.. baguslah kalau begitu. Ah, apa kau punya rencana setelah pulang sekolah, Luhan-ah?"

"maaf tapi aku sudah punya janji dengannya juga"

Ekspesi Yeri berubah. Ia merasakan ada hal hal lain diantara Luhan dan Sehun. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Yeri sudah merasakan hal ini sejak saat pertama ia mulai dekat dengan Luhan tapi ia menampiknya.

Dan sekarang sikap Luhan begitu ketara. Bagaimana suaranya yang meninggi karena antusias, ekspresinya yang lebih ceria saat mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai janji dengan Sehun dan matanya yang bercerita lebih.

Yeri ingin menanyakannya, tapi ia takut. Takut jika ini akan menyinggung Luhan. Takut jika ia dianggap sok tau. Tetapi ia benar benar penasaran sekarang. Sungguh, ia akan mencoba untuk baik baik saja kalaupun Luhan benar benar mempunyai perasaan lebih kepada mantan idolanya, Oh Sehun.

"Yeri-ya, aku harap kita bisa menghabiskan waktu yang berharga ini"

Luhan membentuk senyum yang tulus.

"berharga?"

"aku akan menghabiskan tahun terakhirku di China, ikut keluargaku yang harus bekerja disana"

Untuk yang ini Yeri tidak bisa bersikap seolah olah ia biasa saja. Ini masalah besar dan ia baru mengetahuinya.

"aku baru memutuskan untuk ikut kemarin malam jadi tentu saja ini tidak terlambat"

Spontan Yeri merengkuh tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam ceruk leher namja itu. Ia tidak akan bisa melakukan ini lagi nanti. Yeri sudah menebak bahwa ia pasti sangat kehilangan.

Sepasang tangan hangat juga melingkar di punggungnya yang tidak lain adalah tangan Luhan. Pelukan ini tidak akan pernah ia lupakan berkat ketulusan dan makna makna lainnya yang tersalurkan diantara mereka.

Baik Yeri maupun Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah cantik masing masing.

"kau Lu Han, kau tidak boleh melupakanku! Kita tidak boleh lost contact, apapun yang terjadi. Anggap aku seperti Minseok, Joonmyeon, Zitao dan yang lainnya. Aku satu satunya yeoja diantara kalian kan?"

Luhan tidak bodoh dan instingnya tidak buruk, ia bisa melihat jelas wajah kekecewaan Yeri dan suaranya yang bergetar. Ia juga tidak tega tapi inilah satu satunya jalan yang harus ia tempuh. Ia akan kembali lagi ke Korea nanti saat ia punya waktu luang.

"tentu saja, Yeri-ya. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku juga akan memberikan alamatku nanti untuk jaga jaga jika kau mau memberikan sebuah surprise muncul dihalaman rumahku nanti"

Mereka sama sama tertawa. Yeri semakin bertekad untuk memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk membuat Luhan senang meskipun ini akan menyakitinya. Tentu ia berbohong jika mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik baik saja, semua yeoja pada dasarnya begitu. Tetapi kali ini ia tidak mau egois, Luhan berhak mendapatkan setidaknya satu hal yang ia inginkan sebelum pergi ke China.

* * *

"jadi kita mau kemana?"

Sehun melempar pandangannya kepada namja yang lebih tua darinya. Ia hanya diajak tanpa diberi tau mau pergi kemana atau naik apa. Tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk mengikuti Luhan kemanapun ia mau. Ini first date mereka, tidak boleh diwarnai pertikaian hanya karena keegoisan kedua belah pihak.

"pertama ke cofioca lalu tempat lainnya. Entahlah, kita lihat nanti"

Sehun bersaksi bahwa sunbaenya ini benar benar terlihat senang, tidak jauh berbeda dengannya hanya saja Sehun tidak begitu baik dalam mengekspresikannya. Matanya makin bercahaya dan pipinya tidak berhenti merona.

"baiklah, sesuai kemauan nona manis"

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pergelangan tangan Luhan. Ia terkisap saat aliran listrik itu mulai menjalar dari tangan keseluruh tubuhnya.

_Tenangkan dirimu Luhan, ini hanyalah skinship biasa. _

Luhan sendiri tidak sadar kalau bus sudah berhenti didepan mereka kalau saja Sehun tidak menariknya untuk segera masuk dan menempati tempat duduk disana.

"uh, apa aku menarikmu terlalu kencang?"

Sehun melepas genggamannya. Si namja rusa merasa lidahnya tiba tiba membeku, menahannya untuk mengeluarkan suara gugup. Jadi Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"baiklah"

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya fokus dengan pikiran masing masing, mengesampingkan kegiatan lain Luhan yaitu memandangi objek objek diluar bus. Its their first date, tidak ayal jika rasa canggung itu muncul lagi pahadal mereka sudah sering bersama.

First date?

"kau suka rasa apa?" Sehun menengadah menatatap deretan menu meskipun ia maupun penjaga kasir sudah tau apa yang akan ia pilih.

"taro. Lagipula mereka sudah tau itu."

Sehun dan Luhan mengantri sampai giliran mereka. Benar saja, si penjaga kasir sudah cukup akrab dengan mereja berdua dan sedikit kaget ketika ternyata kedua pelanggan setia cofioca itu datang bersama.

"aku tidak tau kalau kau sering kesini. kenapa kita tidak pernah bertemu ya?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dengan ekspesi bertanya yang menurut Sehun terlalu mengundang. Mengundang untuk digigit.

"waktu tidak mengizinkan kita, hyung"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya dua kali.

Waktu

Itu membuat Luhan sadar jika waktunya tidak banyak lagi. Setelah pembagian hasil belajar, ia akan langsung terbang ke Beijing.

"hyung?"

Sehun melambai lambaikan tangannya didepat wajah Luhan.

"oh maaf. Apa aku mengabaikanmu?"

"tidak sama sekali tapi kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa membaginya kepadaku"

Bagaimana caranya Luhan bercerita tentang masalah hidupnya jika sumbernya adalah orang yang menawarkan diri ini. Luhan tidka menyalahkannya tapi ia tidak mengelak juga karena memang kenyataan berkata demikian.

Jika Luhan tidak menyukai Sehun, ia tidak akan pindah ke Beijing dengan berat hati.

Setelah mendapat bubble tea mereka masing masing. Luhan dan Sehun keluar dari tempat itu dan mulai menyusuri Apgujeong. Ia bisa melihat banyaknya siswa almamater lain yang berjalan jalan juga dengan teman temannya, pacarnya, hewan peliharannya dan lain lain. Bagaimana dengan dirinya? Bahkan ia tidak pernah berkenalan secara resmi dengan Sehun. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja. Sejak ia bertanya kepada Joonmyeon siapa pemilik rambut hazel dan sampai sekarang ia berada disini.

"apa rasa taro sebegitu enaknya sampai kau sudah menghabiskan setengah gelas sendiri?"

Luhan melirik isi gelas yang ia pegang dengan dua tangan itu dan menyadari jika ia tidak berhenti minum selagi berpikir. Perutnya yang malang, dia pasti akan bekerja keras untuk menahan rasa mual.

"memamngnya kau tidak pernah mencobanya?"

"tidak. Aku cinta coklat" ujarnya sambil menghisap bubble bubble itu dengan sedotan. Tiba tiba ia menarik gelas itu dan menukarnya dengan miliknya.

"coba dulu. Kalau tidak suka yasudah"

Mereka sama sama meminum bubble tea itu seteguk lalu mengembalikannya. Luhan pikir rasa coklat tidak buruk, rasanya manis dan benar benar seperti minum segelas coklat. Sedangkan Sehun pikir, taro lebih enak disantan sebagai makanan dibanding sebuah minuman walaupun rasanya juga tidak buruk.

"dan kita baru indirect kiss lagi"

Luhan terkisap dan segera melepas sedotan itu dari mulutnya. Sial, kenapa ia bisa lupa begini.

"santai saja, hyung. Tidak perlu kaget begitu. Kita sudah pernah melakukannya secara langsung"

Namja rusa itu menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ini benar benar memalukan.

"jangan dibahas"

"huh?"

"a-aku malu"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya begitu pula dengan Luhan. Ia sempat takut kalau kata katanya menyinggung Sehun tapi ia tidak tau bagian mana.

"kau malu, hyung?"

Luhan menatap Sehun ragu. Mata elang itu benar benar tajam namun terlihat indah. Ah bagaimana Luhan menyebutkannya?

"uhm" ia mengangguk sebelum Sehun tersenyum miring dan kembali meminum bubble teanya.

"aku tidak salah bicara kan?"

Setelah itu Luhan yakin kalau ia memang tidak salah bicara. Sehun tidak melihat kalimat Luhan sebagai sebuah singgungan melainkan sebuah undangan. Menunjukan bahwa seharusnya ia bersikap biasa saja ketika Sehun menciumnya, bahkan didepan umum sekalipun.

Sehun sendiri tidak tau mengapa otak mesumnya bisa bisanya bangkit disaat seperti ini, ketika mereka sedang berjalan sore di jalan umum. Lagipula ini tidak hujan, jelas sekali Sehun memang mencium Luhan karena keinginannya, bukan faktor Luhan yang kedinginan atau paksaan pihak luar. Ia mengesampingkan pikiran pikiran negatif dari otaknya. Luhan cantik, tidak banyak orang yang menyadari jika ia sedang mencium namja kecuali celana yang Luhan pakai dan rambutnya yang dipangkas pendek.

Mulut Luhan sedikit terbuka saat sesuatu dari mulut Sehun menekan nekan bibirnya. Sehun menyalurkan butiran butiran pearl tapioka itu kedalam mulut pasangannya. Rasanya menjadi lebih manis jika dipadukan dengan bibir Luhan.

Setalah itu Sehun melepas tautan mereka. Tidak ada lumatan, perang lidah dan desahan hanya sentuhan dan makan. Yeah, makan ketika berciuman dan Sehun pikir itu sangat unik.

"maaf"

Usai itu Sehun berjalan duluan dan mengabaikan hyungnya yang masih diam disana karena kaget. Ia terlalu frontal untuk mencium seseorang dijalanan ya?

"cih apa apaan kau?!"

Luhan memukul lengan Sehun cukup keras. Wajahnya masih merah padam. Matanya juga lebih dominan berisi kegugupan dibanding kemarahan.

"mencium seorang gadis, eh?"

"aku manly, oke. Dan aku baru tau jika Oh Sehun tidka mempunyai urat malu. Mencium sunbaenya sendiri dijalan, kau pikir itu romantis?"

"jadi sunbaeku ini menginginkan sebuah ciuman yang romantis? Katakan kau mau dimana. Akan kusanggupi"

Alis Luhan semakin bertaut. Ia sedang berhadapan bukan dengan hoobae biasa.

"jika aku memintamu untuk menciumku di bawah jembatan Venice apa kau mau menyanggupinya huh? Biaya transport dan akomodasi juga kau yang tanggung"

Sekarang Luhan merasa kalau ia baru saja menyebutkan sebuah permintaan dibanding ejekan.

_Bodoh bodoh bodoh_

"kau benar benar menginginkannya? Kita bisa kesana saat liburan sekolah"

"tidak tidak, aku hanya bercanda"

Luhan tersenyum kecut. Liburan sekolahnya adalah di China, bukan di Italia. Dan untuk apa meminta sebuah pengalaman ciuman yang romantis kepada seorang hoobae sendiri, Luhan kan bukan pacarnya. _Bukan._

"hyung?"

"hm"

"jangan marah"

"tidak, aku tidak marah!"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya.

"hyung"

"apalagi?"

"aku mencintaimu"

Kali ini Luhan benar benar serius menatap Sehun. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat dan rasanya kakinya butuh penyanggah agar ia tetap berdiri. Mata namja yang lebih tinggi ini juga terlihat serius, hanya ada pancaran keseriusan dan ketulusan. Luhan benar benar ingin meledak.

"a-ku-men-cin-ta-i-mu-lu-han-hyung"

Kini Sehun mengeja setiap suku katanya tepat ditelinga Luhan. Sedikit wajah jengkel karena hyungnya itu tidak kunjung menjawab pernyataan cintanya.

"aku juga mencintaimu"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 16 selesai! Sorry for late update.. gue bener bener sibuk. Libur nanti pun bakal gue isi dengan belajar /sobs/**

**Jangan lupa baca A Cup Of Latte guys, chap 2 nya masih gue usahain dipost secepat mungkin. Btw gue baru sadar kalo membuat Yeri menua /?**

**Thanks for review, follow &amp; fav!**

**Jangan lupa review lagi yap, jangan jadi silent reader _ thanks~**

**P.S: #GetWellSoonTao #BelieveInTao**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tittle: Secret Admirer**

**Author: hunhanest**

**Main cast: Lu Han &amp; Oh Sehun**

**Genre: romance, hurt, friendship, AU, yaoi, boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: EXO-nya milik bersama, ceritanya punya gue~**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Luhan pikir kemarin ia baru saja menjadi secret admirer Oh Sehun tetapi nyatanya sekarang ia malahan sudah berhubungan dekat dengan Sehun. Tidak, mereka belum terikat apapun, hanya sebatas sahabat dekat. Teman tapi mesra? Hubungan tanpa status? Entahlah, Luhan rasa keduanya benar.

"Semuanya.. Dengarkan aku! Waktu kita tidak banyak"

Semua perhatian teralih ke ketua orgaisasi yang berdiri didepan meja besar berwarna hijau itu.

"jadi sesuai dengan rapat sebelumnya, kita sudah sepakat bahwa tema pentas seni tahun ini adalah gangster. Dresscode nya semacam baju resmi saja, two suit hitam putih sedangkan yeojanya memakai kemeja dengan rok. Cukup simple bukan?"

Masing masing anggota terbang ke dunia hayal mereka sendiri bagaimana jadinya ketika mereka menggunakan pakaian yang sudah disepakati itu termasuk Luhan. Oh itu akan mengagumkan ketika ia mengunakan setelan jas dan celana panjang. Menambah kesan manly yang ada didalam dirinya.

Luhan juga membayangkan bagaimana nantinya jika Sehun menggunakan sebuah jas. Ia menerka nerka bagaimana reaksi siswa siswa sekolah ini nanti.

"Lalu untuk performnya tentu saja perwakilan dari setiap kelas dan beberapa ekskul. Dan apakah disini ada yang ingin berpartisipasi untuk mewakili osis?" ketua menatap wajah anggotanya satu per satu. Oh tentu saja ia tau siapa saja yang memiliki bakat seni yang lebih menonjol dibanding yang lain tetapi jika anggotanya mengajukan diri lebih dahulu, bukannya itu lebih terdengar menarik?

"Hey Luhan! Bukankah kau bisa menyanyi?" saut salah satu anggota organisasi.

"eh iya kau benar! Lu, tampil saja! Sekalian mengambil perhatian si 'Te'" Luhan mendelik kearah Chunji yang dengan seenaknya menyebutkan nama samaran Sehun didepan anggota organisasi.

"tidak mau. Itu memalukan dan rasanya canggung jika harus tampil diatas panggung seperti itu"

"kalau begitu duet saja"

Luhan langsung mendorong –atau malah menoyor kepala Chunji kedepan. Solusinya benar benar tidak bagus dan menjebaknya. Setelah ini apa ia akan memiliki alasan lagi untuk mengelak? Rasanya tidak.

"Yixing hyung, kau sekelas dengan Luhan hyung kan? Nah mereka berdua saja duet. Mereka kan sudah cukup dekat dan lagipula suara Yixing hyung juga tidak buruk. Benar kan?" siswa kelas sepuluh angkat bicara. Luhan maupun Yixing memang mengenalnya. Siswa campuran Korea Jepang yang memang cukup aktif.

"aku sih terserah. Bagaimana, Lu?" Yixing menengok kearah Luhan yang selang dua orang dari tempat duduknya. Namja itu terlihat ragu tetapi akhirnya mengangguk. Memang ada pilihan lain? Jika ia menolak, sudah pasti ketua akan mengadukannya ke guru pengawas agar mendesak Luhan dan Yixing untuk tampil.

"Nah jadi kalian bisa mendiskusikan akan membawakan lagu apa nanti. Masih ada tiga minggu lagi. Apa kurang?"

Luhan dan Yixing sama sama menggeleng.

"baiklah. Apakah ada yang ingin tampil juga?"

* * *

Luhan terus mendorong layar handphonenya keatas dan membaca deretan lagu yang tersimpan disana. Yixing bilang ia bisa bermain gitar jadi Luhan rasa tidak buruk jika memilih lagu yang bisa diiringi dengan gitar.

"Yixing-ah, bagaimana dengan goodbye summer?"

Yixing terlihat berpikir sebentar. "f(x) kan?"

"ya kau benar.. oh atau just wanna?"

"Lu, bukannya lagu itu sama saja? Hanya saja just wanna hanya dinyanyikan oleh Amber dan Eric Nam. Dan liriknya sedikit berbeda arti" ujarnya

"tapi mereka berbeda. Goodbye summer lebih menjelaskan ke hari kelulusan dan telat mengutarakan perasaan sedangkan just wanna.. cinta pada pandangan pertama? Menyatakan perasaan? Ah intinya begitu."

Alis Luhan bertaut sembari mencari lagu yang siapa tau lebih baik dari dua usulan sebelumnya.

"kalau begitu just wanna saja. Bukankah itu lebih pas dengan kisahmu, Lu Han?" Yixing meyunggingkan senyumannya kearah Luhan yang sudah mulai memerah.

"kau juga bisa sekalian mengutarakan isi hatimu kepada Sehun lewat lagu itu tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya."

"tapi goodbye summer juga cukup cocok, Xing-ah" diam diam Luhan tersenyum miris.

"cocok? Bukankah kalian sudah sama sama mengakui perasaan kalian?"

"bukan yang itu"

Yixing terdiam dan mencerna kalimat yang Luhan katakan. Tiba tiba matanya melebar saat tau apa yang Luhan maksud.

"tidak, kita tidak sedang kelulusan tapi... jangan katakan bahwa itu berarti kau akan pergi?! Luhan jangan bercanda"

Luhan menunjukan senyuman mirisnya kepada Yixing secara terang terangan. Yixing tidak salah, sangat tepat malah.

"tapi kenapa Lu?"

"aku harus ikut orangtuaku kembali ke China, Yixing-ah. Sesederhana itu"

Air muka Yixing menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Sebelumnya Yixing tidak pernah mempunyai teman sedekat dirinya dan Luhan yang sedarah dengannya di sekolah ini dan sekarang mereka harus berpisah? Oh apa ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan hingga Luhan lebih memilih kembali ke negara kelahiran mereka?

"aku akan merindukanmu, Lu."

"yeah, aku juga pasti. Jadi mari kita persiapkan perform terakhirku yang terbaik. Yah namamu pasti juga ikut terkenal setelah ini" Luhan dan Yixing sama sama terkekeh sebelum sibuk dengan benda yang mereka pegang.

"Yixing-ah" panggil Luhan setelah beberapa kali memutar lagu lagu di handphonenya

"ya?"

"kita akan menyanyikan just wanna"

Yixing tersenyum saat Luhan sudah menentukan pilihannya. Jari jarinya mulai menyentuh senar senar yang terikat di gitarnya dan membentuk salah satu chord.

"kau latihan menyanyi saja dulu, Lu. Aku juga masih mencoba chord gitarnya"

Luhan mengangguk dengan pasti. Tangannya mulai menelusuri layar handphonenya dan memutar lagu Just Wanna lalu ikut bernyanyi.

* * *

Suara tapak kaki terdengar gaung di koridor sekolah dengan bayangan memanjang yang tak akan lepas dari sana. Suara itu tiba tiba berhenti didepan pintu darurat lantai 1.

"Yeri-ya, kau masih di sekolah? Kenapa belum pulang?"

Yeri yang awalnya fokus dengan handphonenya beralih menghadap depan. Seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan rambut dark brown seperti biasanya.

"aku baru selesai berlatih untuk pentas, Luhan-ah. Kau juga kan?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Memang benar Yeri ikut berpartisipasi dalam pentas tahun ini. Luhan juga masih ingat kalau dia adalah orang yang terus mendesak Yeri untuk mendaftarkan diri. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Atau basa basi sajakah?

"yeah kita sama sama mengisi acara kan. Ah aku ingin ke toilet dulu, arra"

Luhan tersenyum saat berjalan meninggalkan Yeri. Kemudian ia membuka pintu toilet setelah berjalan beberapa meter dari tempat awal ia berdiri.

"hei"

Sedekat apapun hubungannya dengan namja hazel ini, Luhan tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan degupan jantungnya yang terus berpacu tiap kali kontak mata dengan dia. Oh apa cinta sebegitu gilanya?

"oh hai"

Awkward.

"cepat buang urinemu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan"

Luhan terhenyak. Pemilihan kata yang diucapkan Sehun rasanya begitu vulgar. Oh ayolah, mengapa tidak menyebutnya buang air kecil saja?

"kalau begitu cepat pergi dari situ"

"eh? Kita sama sama namja. Untuk apa kau menyuruhku untuk pindah?"

_Benar juga, dasar Luhan bodoh_

"ish, tapi.."

"tidak perlu malu, hyung. Atau kau takut aku akan berubah ganas nanti? Tidak akan. Aku bisa mengontrol hormon ku"

"cih"

Luhan memilih urinoir paling pojok sekaligus paling jauh dari tempat Sehun berdiri. Selama ia berdiri disana, Luhan bisa mendengar Sehun yang menahan tawanya. Apa dari sana terlihat? Pipinya sudah benar benar merah sekarang.

Setelah selesai Luhan langsung menutup zippernya dan berbalik kearah Sehun. Memasang muka seketus yang ia bisa.

"kenapa tertawa?"

"tidak apa apa"

"dasar mesum"

"mesum apa? Ah sudahlah. Ingat kan aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu? Jangan membuang buang waktu, hyung"

Namja yang lebih pendek mendekatkan diri dengan Sehun. Ya bagaimanapun ia tetap saja penasaran.

"apa kau menyukai Yeri?"

Mata Luhan membulat. Dilihat dari tatapan Sehun yang menuduh, Luhan dibuat diam tak berkutik. Oh ayolah, tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit dipikirannya untuk berpindah hati ke Yeri. Kim Yeri hanyalah sahabatnya, oke? Tidak lebih.

"wow, Oh Sehun, sepertinya kau salah paham"

"salah paham apa? Kalian benar benar terlihat dekat"

"kami hanya sahabat, tidak lebih."

"sahabat? Tetapi kalian tidak terlihat seperti sahabat. Oh apa salah satu dari kalian menaruh hati?"

_Anak ini sedang cemburu atau apa_

"memang apa masalahnya?"

"cih, kau bilang kau menyukaiku tetapi kau tetap dekat dengannya. Kau mempermainkanku atau—"

"kau cemburu?"

Sehun menutup bibirnya rapat rapat. Harga dirinya yang sudah ia pertahankan didepan Luhan seakan akan hancur keping demi keping. Apa ia kelepasan?

"kau lucu ketika marah, Sehun-ah. Seperti.. yeoja, hehe"

Luhan semakin terkekeh saat Sehun membuang mukanya. Oh lihat, pipinya memerah. Sehun benar benar cemburu? Dengan Yeri?

"maaf"

"tidak masalah, Hun-ah. Kadang sisi dinginmu itu memang perlu dihancurkan"

"tapi kalian benar benar hanya sahabat?"

"yah.. seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Lagipula waktuku tidak banyak"

Ketika wajah Sehun berubah penuh tanya, Luhan baru menyadari bahwa sekarang ia yang kelepasan.

"tidak banyak? Kau kan masih tingkat dua. Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"uhm.. itu. Ah sebelum aku liburan! Ya, liburan!" Luhan hanya nyengir kuda (?!) tetapi tatapan Sehun masih sama. Tidak ada persiapan apapun, akting Luhan kali ini pasti sangat jelek. Hapus saja cita citanya menjadi seorang aktor terkenal.

"kau berbohong, hyung. Hubungan batin kita sudah kuat, aku bisa merasakan kebohongannya"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "hubungan batin apa?"

"ah tidak penting hubungan batin apa. Cepat jelaskan"

Luhan mengusap mukanya dengan kasar. Sekarangkah waktunya?

"Jadi.. a-aku akan—"

KRIEET

"sialan" umpat Sehun saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Mengganggu.

"kita bicara diluar saja" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tergesa gesa. Hyungnya itu tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja setelah Sehun dibakar oleh rasa penasaran.

"cepat lanjutkan kalimatmu tadi"

"hei Sehun-ah dan Luhan sunbae. Kalian belum pulang juga ternyata"

Dalam hati, Sehun kembali mengumpat. Pengganggu kedua sekaligus ratu dari segala gangguan diantara dirinya dan Luhan.

"seperti yang kau lihat, Shin Hyejeong"

Luhan tersenyum miring dengan tatapan yang menusuk. _Rusa ini sok sekali mau menatap dingin_, batin Sehun.

"ah ya, kudengar kau mau pindah ke Beijing ya? Oh sayang sekali. Padahal sekolahmu Korea kan tinggal satu tahun lagi"

Luhan tersentak saat Hyejeong menanyakan perihal kepindahan sekolahnya terang terangan didepan Sehun. Ya Tuhan, didepan Oh Sehun!

"hyung? Kau mau.. pindah ke Beijing? Tapi kenapa?"

Namja bermata rusa itu enggan menatap mata Sehun balik. Dari suaranyapun Luhan sudah tau namja didepannya ini sedikit sedih atau kecewa atau ya semacam itu. Terlalu rumit dan Luhan tidak mau membahasnya.

"dengar dengar ayah Luhan sunbae harus bekerja disana jadi Luhan sunbae ikut, begitukah?"

"aku tidak memintamu untuk menjawab, Shin Hyejeong!"

"tapi yang Hyejeong katakan memang benar, Oh Sehun!"

Luhan menarik nafasnya dengan berat saat mendongak. Menatap mata elang Sehun yang seperti tebakannya, menyiratkan kekecewaan. Ia tidak buta untuk mengetahui itu.

"kenapa aku baru tau sekarang?"

Suara Luhan tercekat tepat di ujung tenggorokannya. Rasanya sulit untuk mengatakan sepatah katapun, meski itu hanyalah 'maaf'.

"kau menyembunyikannya?"

"aku tidak memberitau karena aku ingin memanfaatkan waktu yang aku punya dengan sebaik baiknya, Oh Sehun."

"tapi dengan kau memberitau itu jauh lebih baik, Lu Han."

Tidak peduli dengan Hyejeong yang membatu disebelah Sehun, Luhan menahan matanya yang memanas. Ia tidak bisa menangis di keadaan seperti ini. Ia harus kuat, sang namja.

"ya, aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf"

"tidak. Tidak ada yang salah" Sehun menyenggol bahu Luhan saat berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Mengapa rasanya sesakit ini, batin Luhan. Ini memang kesalahannya dan lihat apa yang ia perbuat sekarang. Bahkan cerita sudah berakhir ketika belum dimulai.

"maaf sunbaenim tapi aku tidak—"

"aku yang pergi"

Luhan berjalan melewati Hyejeong yang terlihat bingung karena ditinggal begitu saja oleh dua namja yang tadi sedikit cek cok.

"tapi aku masih belum puas kalau mereka hanya bertengkar"

* * *

Sehun membuang gelas green tea latte nya yang sudah habis kesembarang tempat. Moodnya hancur karena senior itu lagi. Ya walaupun kalau ia pikir sendiri untuk apa ia marah tetapi tetap saja emosinya meledak begitu saja. Mungkin benar hari ini ia mempunyai emosi yang sama dengan para yeoja miliki.

"hey dude, what's wrong?"

"dia tidak memberitahuku tentang kepindahannya ke Beijing saat ajaran baru?"

"maksudmu Luhan sunbae?"

"yeah, who else?"

Jongin segera memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk didepan Sehun.

"oh dia mau pindah ke Beijing tapi tidak memberitau mu? Mungkin ingin surprise"

Sehun berdecih

"surprise apanya? Dia bilang ingin memanfaatkan waktunya dengan baik. Padahal jika ia memberitahuku, aku juga tidak akan membuang buang waktu bukan?"

"dia tidak ingin memberatkanmu, mungkin?"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "maksudmu?"

"kalian kan baru dekat. Jika Luhan sunbae bilang kalau ia pindah ke Beijing, kesannya ia hanya mempermainkanmu saja. Mengerti?"

Ia mencerna rangkaian kata Jongin. Ada benarnya juga.

"mungkin saja. Ah entahlah, aku tidak peduli"

"yakin? Ah kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Bertukar posisi menjadi bot dengan Luhan sunbae ya?"

Lalu Jongin mendapatkan hadiah pukulan bantal atas kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"dan sekarang kau masih marah?"

"apa?"

"waktunya tidak banyak dan kau masih marah?"

Sehun menarik nafas lalu membuangnya. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk marah dengan seorang Luhan.

"tentu saja aku akan berbaikan dengannya, Jongin-ah."

* * *

Mungkin waktu yang Sehun butuhkan memang cukup banyak. Ia masih berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Bahkan ia dan Luhan belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi Luhannya sudah ingin pergi.

Kembali menjadi secret admirer di detik detik terakhir rasanya menyedihkan. Mengamati pemilik rambut dark brown yang memikat hatinya itu dari kejauhan, seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ia baru pertama kali ikut tertarik dengan sunbae bernama Lu Han dari kelas 11 G.

Tetapi ia juga tidak mau menyia nyiakan waktunya begitu banyak. Tentu saja ia mempunyai rencana.

DRRT DRRT

_Kim Jongin_

"ada apa?"

"OH SEHUN! KEKASIHMU DALAM BAHAYA!"

Si pemilik nama menyipitkan namanya.

"apa maksudmu—"

"LUHAN DICULIK!"

"hah apa mak—tunggu. Apa? Dia diculik?!"

Saat itu juga Sehun langsung berlari keluar dari kamar dan menyambar kunci mobilnya tanpa izin. Bersyukurlah baju yang Sehun gunakan sekarang tidak terlalu mencerminkan pakaian rumah.

"kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Sehun saat berlari menuruni tangga darurat karena tidak sabaran dengan lift yang terus terbuka disetiap lantai.

"dilobby! Kebetulan sekali"

"kau cepatlah menunggu diluar!"

Sehun mengakhiri telfonnya dengan Jongin dan membuka pintu mobilnya dengan tergesa gesa. Mengendarainya sampai lobby dan menjemput Jongin disana.

"astaga bung, bahkan kita tidak tau mau kemana!"

"ah sial, kau benar. Oh gps!" pekiknya setelah membelokan mobilnya kearah kanan.

"dia tidak mengaktifkan gpsnya"

"hidupku drama sekali."

Baik Sehun maupun Jongin sama sama tidak tau tujuan mereka ingin pergi kemana. Mengelilingi Gwangjin? Atau Seoul? Ah bahkan mereka tidak yakin jika Luhan masih di Seoul.

"Hun, ada telfon" ujar Jongin saat melihat layar handphone Sehun yang menyala

"dari siapa?"

"tidak ada namanya"

"mungkin iseng"

"bagaimana jika itu penculik Luhan hyung?"

"kalau begitu angkat saja, Kim Jongin"

Jongin memencet lingkaran hijau itu dan mulai berbicara dengan orang yang ada disebrang telfon.

"Ini Yeri sunbae"

Jongin terus berbicara dengan Yeri sampai ia mengucapkan terima kasih.

"ada apa?"

"dia akan mengirimkan alamat penyekapan Luhan sunbae. Kebetulan ia melihatnya"

_Nah, drama lagi._

"oh ternyata dia ada gunanya"

Tiga menit kemudian pesan masuk dari nomer yang sama.

"di daerah Seongnam!"

"Seongnam?"

"iya"

Lalu mobil Sehun segera melaju menuju tol yang mempercepat keperiannya menuju daerah Seongnam. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyelamatkan Luhan yang entah mengapa bisa diculik.

_Kau benar benar ceroboh, rusa kecil._

Beberapa lama kemudian Sehun dan Jongin sampai di alamat yang Yeri tuliskan. Ketika mereka keluar, pintu mobil didepan mereka parkir ikut terbuka dan menampilkan seorang yeoja yang tidak lain adalah Yeri.

"syukurlah kalian cepat datang. Dia dibawa kesana. Maaf aku tidak berani" ujar Yeri sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah berpamflet 'dijual' di pagar rumahnya.

Pagarnya tidak terkunci tetapi pintu dan jendelanya tertutup rapat.

"Jongin, ayo kita dobrak pintu ini"

Jongin mengangguk dan mebentuk kuda kuda dan bersiap mendobrak pintu didepannya.

"Han du se"

Gagal

"coba lagi"

Gagal lagi

"lagi lagi"

DUAKK

Tiga orang itu langsung menghambur masuk kedalam rumah itu dan mengecek setiap ruangan. Penuh debu dan jaring laba laba, benar benar tidak terawat.

"oh astaga!" pekikan Yeri membuat semua orang didalam rumah menengok kearahnya termasuk dua orang yang sedang berdiri di depan orang yang sedang berjongkok di pojok ruangan dengan kain yang menyumpal mulutnya.

"HEI SIAPA KAU?!"

Yeri langsung mundur selangkah demi selangkah hingga punggungnya mencium tembok berdebu itu.

"DIAM DISITU!" suara Sehun menggaung memenuhi rumah tak terurus itu.

Mau tidak mau Sehun dan Jongin harus melawan dua penyekap Luhan sedangkan Yeri menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membebaskan Luhan.

"Luhan-ah kau baik baik saja?"

"ya.. aku baik baik saja"

Tentu saja Yeri tidak percaya begitu saja. Sudah pasti jasmani sahabatnya ini ikut terguncang mengingat ia adalah korban penculikan. Belum lagi kancing bajunya yang terlepas satu dan sedikit robek dibagian tangannya.

"aku akan menghubungi polisi" Yeri segera menelfon polisi dan menjelaskan alamat rumah tak terurus ini.

"aku harus membantu mereka"

"jangan!"

Yeri menarik tangan Luhan yang baru saja ingin berdiri.

"kondisimu masih tidak baik dan mau sok melawan penjahat itu? Tidak, aku tidak mengizinkanmu"

"tetapi aku lelaki dan aku pernah mengikuti bela diri."

"Luhan! Luhan! Oh Tuhan, bantulah mereka" Yeri mendecak kesal. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menonton mereka dari dalam ruangan. Merasa dirinya tidak berguna sama sekali.

Posisi tiga lawan dua tidak bertahan lama. Sehun lebih dulu terjatuh dibanding Jongin yang masih sibuk menghindar dari pukulan namja berbadan kekar didepannya ataupun Luhan yang baru saja bergabung untuk menggantikan posisi Sehun.

"Oh Sehun cepat bangun!" tidak perlu disuruh pun Sehun sudah berdiri dan mepersiapkan diri untuk kembali melawan penjahat yang menyerang teman temannya.

"LUHAN-AH AWAS!" sebuah mata pisau mengarah ke tangannya. Keterkejutannya membuat semuanya hampa. Hanya menahan nafas dengan mata yang mebesar seperti orang bodoh. Setidaknya sampai ia jatuh tersungkur kesamping dan membentur sisi tembok lainnya.

"ah sialan!"

Darah segar mengucur deras dari lengan bawah Sehun. Sudah ia tebak pasti akan begini. Tak apalah, setidaknya Luhannya selamat.

"cih beraninya kau!" tidak mempedulikan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit atau mungkin sudah benjol, Luhan kembali bangkit dan menendang perut pria itu.

_Kau laki laki, Luhan. Kau harus kuat!_

Sementara itu Yeri yang tidak henti hentinya menggumam dan berdoa agar pertikaian didepannya segera berhenti.

"polisi, cepat datang!"

Tuhan mengabulkan doanya saat itu juga. Suara sirine yang memekakan telinga mulai terdengar.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!"

Mata Yeri langsung memanas dan senyumnya mengembang. Mulutnya mulai menggumam 'terima kasih, Tuhan' sebanyak yang ia bisa sampai kedua penjahat itu digiring keluar dari rumah.

"kalian diminta untuk ikut ke kantor polisi untuk memberi kesaksian"

Mereka berempat mengekor polisi menuju mobil masing masing. Jongin mengambil alih posisi penyetir dan mulai memutar kunci mobil.

* * *

Sudah bisa ditebak siapa dalang dari semua kekacauan yang terjadi ini. Tetapi si baik hati Luhan tidak mau jika adik kelasnya itu harus dijebloskan kedalam penjara maka ia dibebaskan padahal sudah jelas jelas ia adalah korban.

Obsesi Hyejeong terhadap Sehun memang cukup besar membuatnya menghalalkan segala cara untuk menyingkirkan penghalang terbesarnya yang nota bene adalah sunbaenya sendiri. Mungkin dia memang gila. Tak salah jika orang tuanya enggan menatap wajah Luhan, Sehun, Jongin maupun Yeri saat menjemput Hyejeong di kantor polisi.

Sehun yang juga merupakan korban awalnya ingin menuntut Shin Hyejeong tetapi permohonan Luhan membuatnya luluh. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah Luhan tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya padahal Yeri sudah menyemprotnya dengan ribuan kalimat yang menunjukan ketidak setujuannya.

Kondisi fisik Luhan yang tidak begitu parah membuatnya memaksakan diri untuk tetap mengikuti pentas seni jadi disinilah ia sekarang, ruang musik sebagai tempat latihannya dengan Yixing.

"kau siap, Lu?"

"tentu"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah chap 17 selesai! 1 chap lagi dan ff ini selesai guys.. uh akhirnya! Endingnya happy tapi agak absurd. Yah karena gue pengen ga anti mainstream jadi gitu.**

**Apa ini fast update? Setidaknya ga sampe berminggu" kan, anggap aja spesial ultah gue tanggal 9 ini .gg**

**Thanks for review, follow &amp; fav**

**Mind to review? Dont be silent reader! Udah mau abis nih masa masih jadi silent reader aja kkk**


	18. Chapter 18-Last Chap

**Tittle: Secret Admirer**

**Author: hunhanest**

**Main cast: Lu Han &amp; Oh Sehun**

**Genre: romance, hurt, friendship, AU, yaoi, boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: EXO-nya milik bersama, ceritanya punya gue~**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Menjadi anggota organisasi sekaligus siswa yang akan tampil cukup menguras tenaga Luhan. Seharusnya ia setuju setuju saja ketika mereka menyuruh Luhan menjadi salah satu penjaga stan bazaar organisasinya, tapi waktu itu ia malah bersikeras ingin berkeliling. Konsekuensi.

Waktu tampilnya masih sangat lama, kira kira masih ada 5 sampai 7 kelas lagi. Pentas seni ini memang baru dimulai tetapi seperti yang Luhan bilang tadi, ini cukup menguras tenaga.

"Setelah ini kelas B tampil. Halla, Minju, Yoongi dan Jimin cepat kalian bantu mereka bersiap siap"

Sontak Luhan langsung menengok kearah ketua organisasi yang baru saja mengarahkan anggotanya untuk mengurusi kelas B alias 10 B, kelas Sehun. Luhan tau kalau anak itu akan tampil, bahkan ia sendiri yang menyeleksi Sehun.

"kau yakin tidak mau melihat penampilan Sehun lebih jelas lagi, Lu?" disitu berdiri Yixing yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"uhm.. ayo kita kesana"

Luhan menarik tangan Yixing agar menemaninya berdiri didepan panggung. Dibandingkan fans fans Sehun lainnya yang hanya duduk ataupun berdiam diri di backstage tentu saja Luhan menang banyak. Kalau begini ia tidak akan menyesal memaksa eommanya agar mengizinkannya untuk mendaftar menjadi anggota organisasi sekolah.

"mereka mulai!"

Tatapan mereka bertemu meskipun dalam durasi yang cukup singkat. Oh Sehun benar benar memukau di atas panggung. Meskipun tidak selentur salah satu temannya yang entah siapa namanya, Luhan tetap menyukai setiap gerakan tubuh Sehun di atas sana. Aura dinginnya yang bersatu padu dengan gerakan yang enerjik dan membakar. Membakar Luhan sampai terasa panas hingga ke sum sum tulang. Dan yang terpenting adalah ia sudah baik baik saja dibandingkan saat insiden yang tidak ingin Luhan ingat ingat lagi.

"KYAA!"

Teriakan semua penonton itu sama sekali tidak Luhan indahkan. Bagaimana tidak? Namja albino itu baru saja menyeringai dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk dan jarinya yang membentuk 'love bullet' kearah Luhan. Dan tentu saja teriakan penonton itu disebabkan karena ini.

"kau membuat mereka iri"

"aku tau, Xing-ah"

Dan tepuk tangan menandakan akhir dari penampilan mereka. Luhan masih enggan kembali masuk ke backstage ketika Yixing menarik kemejanya. Ia belum mau menatap Sehun face-to-face. Terlalu beresiko.

"berarti setelah ini penampilan dari para siswa yeojanya"

Luhan mengernyit. Berarti setelah ini Chorong akan tampil. Oh betapa ia merindukan keributan yeoja itu. Mereka membawakan lagu Mr. Chu dengan baik dan Luhan rasa konsep cute yang ada di lagu ini sangat sesuai dengan Chorong.

Luhan tersadar saat pandangannya bertabrakan dengan Chorong. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum singkat dan kembali menari disana. Luhan pikir anak itu sudah melupakannya dan menganggapnya tidak ada seperti biasanya. Hoobae macam apa.

"oh mereka selesai" ucap Yixing, "dan jangan katakan kalau kau masih tidak mau beranjak dari sini, Luhan-ah"

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju stan yang berada diluar ruangan. Baik Luhan dan Yixing juga menyapa beberapa siswa volunteer yang mereka kenal. Tidak sedikit juga yang mengucapkan kekecewaannya tentang Luhan yang akan segera pindah.

_Darimana mereka tau?_

"kita tampil sekitar jam setengah dua. Ah aku tidak mengerti kenapa pentas seninya tidak diadakan sedikit lebih sore seperti tahun lalu" dahi Yixing mengerut dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"tanyakan saja kepada para sonsaengnim."

Keuntungan kedua menjadi anggota organisasi di hari ini adalah mendapatkan makanan dan minuman dengan gratis. Mereka berdua sebenarnya tidak tau ada peraturan yang mengharuskan setiap kelas untuk memberikan makanan atau minuman yang mereka jual secara gratis kepada anggota organisasi atau tidak tapi ayolah, ini enak dan gratis jadi untuk apa menolak.

"Oh ya Yixing-ah, dimana gitarmu?"

Yixing menoleh kearah Luhan dengan datar sebelum matanya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka.

"astaga, aku lupa meletakannya dimana!" ia langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju backstage, meninggalkan Luhan dan segelas orange juice yang ia pegang.

Didalam rasanya membosankan sebab Luhan sudah melihat semua penampilan mereka saat seleksi, apalagi diluar. Hanya memandangi barang barang jualan setiap kelas dan lalu lalang para pembeli. Akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk berjalan dan duduk disebelah volunteer stan organisasinya, Seunghwan. Yang Luhan tau, dia adalah siswa kelas 10F, wajahnya cantik dan setaunya yeoja ini berbakat.

"hei Luhan-ah!"

Yeri berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah berseri seri. Sahabatnya ini seharusnya sudah berada di backstage dengan teman temannya yang lain tetapi entah mengapa ia malah disini dengan Luhan dan juga Seunghwan.

"Yeri-ya, kenapa kau malah disini?"

"kau mengusirku. Yasudah kalau begitu" bibirnya yang berubah menjadi lebih pink kemerahan itu mengerucut. Ia memasang mimik wajah sebal kearah Luhan yang Luhan anggap sebagai sebuah hiburan.

"cih jangan merajuk seperti itu. Tapi nanti kau malah berkeringat atau kelelahan, jangan merepotkan teman temanmu"

"apa salahnya jika aku menemui temanku sendiri yang katanyasih akan terbang ke Beijing sebentar lagi" sekarang ia malah tersenyum. Senyumannya sedikit aneh, begitu juga dengan tatapannya. Semacam ada sebuah rasa sakit didalamnya.

"maaf, tapi aku harus"

Yeri meremas bahu Luhan pelan lalu menepuknya.

"tidak apa, kau memang harus"

Rasanya sakit sekali harus berpisah dengan sahabat sahabatnya. Ia pasti akan merindukan bagaimana Minseok yang selalu menjadi partner in crimenya, Baekhyun yang selalu membantunya, Joonmyeon yang baik hati, Tao yang menyebalkan tetapi menyenangkan, Kyungsoo yang lucu, Jongdae yang suka menjailinya dan Yeri yang menjadi satu satunya teman yeoja terbaik yang pernah ia miliki.

"sudah ya, Lu. Aku kembali ke backstage dulu. Sampai bertemu di panggung!" Yeri melambaikan tangannya begitu pula dengan Luhan.

Jadilah Luhan hanya berdua dengan Seunghwan lagi yang masih sibuk dengan telefon genggamnya.

* * *

Ia gugup dan semua orang tau itu. Luhan sudah menghabiskan sekitar satu setengah minuman isotonik tetapi tubuhnya masih terasa lemas akibat gugup yang berlebihan. Ini semacam yang pertama bagi Luhan. Ditambah lagi kali ini ia akan tampil didepan para hoobaenya, termasuk Sehun mungkin.

"nanti kau jangan terlihat gugup begitu, Lu Han. Santai saja."

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk sebab ia sendiri juga tidak tau apa ia bisa menuruti nasihat sonsaengnimnya itu atau tidak.

"Yixing Luhan cepat kesini!" teriak ketua organisasi dari arah pintu backstage.

"kelas 10 I sudah hampir selesai, kalian cepat berdiri didekat panggung"

Dan jantung Luhan dan Yixing seakan akan ingin meledak. Mereka sama sama takut melakukan kesalahan dan membuat mereka malu. Kalau sudah begini, sulit sekali hanya untuk berpikir jernih, bukan?

"mereka selesai." Ujar Yixing datar.

Luhan dan Yixing bisa mendengar MC yang memanggil mereka dari atas panggung disertai dengan tepuk tangan para siswa yang menonton.

"Fighting!"

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju tengah panggung. Mendudukan diri ke kursi masing masing yang sudah disediakan.

_Luhan, kau harus tenang. Mereka tidak akan menerkam mu. Tenang._

"selamat siang semuanya. Siang ini kami sebagai perwakilan osis akan membwakan sedikit.. bagaimana menyebutnya? Hiburan? Hope you all like it" intro yang menurut Luhan sangat canggung itu tetap saja diapresiasi dengan suara tepuk tangan. Mungkin mereka asal atau mungkin dibayar. Ah lupakan

* * *

Dibagian ini italic sama dengan flashback

* * *

Ketika Yixing mulai memetik senar gitarnya, suasana didalam ruangan seketika sangat hening. Yixing yang akan mengisi suara Eric Nam sehingga ia akan menyanyi lebih dulu dibanding Luhan yang menjadi Amber.

"When i first walked in the room, i saw ur face baby girl i was so amazed. I caught you smiling back at me but i didn't know what to say"

_Langkahnya melambat ketika melihat rambut coklat hazel di sebelah kirinya. _

"hey now baby boy, dont you know. Im ready for you you you. Now boy what you gonna do"

_Luhan tidak mengagumi seorang Oh Sehun lagi, tetapi menyukainya._

"because i know you the one i've been searching for"

"i know with you my life means more"

"i wish i could say these things to you"

"come here baby boy let me listen to you"

Mata Luhan menangkap sosok itu. Sehun yang berdiri di tangga sebrang dengan tangan yang disilangkan. Menatapnya dengan intens dengan mata elang favorit Luhan. Rasa gugup itu kembali menyambar Luhan tetapi ia mencoba untuk menepisnya. Sehun juga hanyalah penonton yang tidak akan menerkamnya.

"I just wanna love you, give me that chance. Wanna hold you. Baby you know that i need you i need you and i'm wondering all the time. If you love me, on over get to know me. Baby because i know you need me you need me and i want you in my life yeah yeah"

_Hyung, I Love You_

"you make me go oh, i dont wanna be alone no more. Oh, without you i feel so cold yeah"

"cause days without you didn't feel the same. Now i see just you and me baby you make everything complete"

Luhan tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya kepada Sehun yang masih menatapnya disana. Apakah anak itu bisa merasakan hatinya? Bisakah ia membaca pikirannya? Bisakah ia menafsirkan lagu yang Luhan nyanyikan? Bagi Luhan setiap kata yang terucap dari mulutnya dan apa yang ia dengar dari Yixing adalah kisahnya sendiri. Ia tidak tau apakah Sehun juga berpikir hal yang sama dengannya atau tidak.

"gamsahamnida" Luhan dan Yixing berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkuk sebelum keluar dari panggung. Luhan melihatnya berbalik badan dan meninggalkan tangga menuju luar ruangan.

"Kau keren, Yixing-ah!" Luhan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya kearah Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"tidak tidak, kau lebih keren, Lu! Penghayatanmu bagus, aku curiga kau bernyanyi sambil melihat Sehun di sebrang sana atau membayangkan moment kalian dulu"

Luhan mendelik kearah Yixing. Bagaimana temannya ini bisa tau? Oh ayolah, Yixing tidak memiliki six sense bukan?

"hanya menebak, Lu. Tapi aku benar kan?"

"ya, kau benar."

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok ruang backstage sambil meneguk botol isotoniknya lagi. Kebiasaan buruknya kambuh lagi, terlalu cepat gemetar ketika jantungnya sedang tidak berdetak dengan normal.

Satu jam kemudian tubuhnya memang sudah berhenti bergetar tetapi rasa berdebar dan gugup itu masih ada. Entahlah, Luhan sendiri juga tidak tau sebabnya. Mungkin efek dari hari terakhirnya bertemu dengan teman temannya di sekolah. Tapi... rasanya berbeda.

"Luhan-ah, setelah ini Yeri tampil"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar daru backstage setelah Chunji memberitaunya. Ia sudah berjanji bukan?

Dan Luhan tepat waktu. Apa yang dipakai Yeri saat menemuinya tadi masih sama dengan yang ia gunakan. Croptee ungu dengan rok putih yang terlihat cocok dengannya. Rambutnya dibiarkan berjuntai begitu saja di punggungnya. Kalau saja Luhan bukan gay, mungkin ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Yeri. Ya kalau saja.

Yeri mengakhiri penampilannya lalu membungkuk bersama empat teman lainnya.

Keheningan penonton dibelakang Luhan digantikan oleh teriakan penyemangat. Diatas panggung sana sudah berdiri siswi dengan suara terbaik di angkatannya. Tidak heran jika ia diterima oleh salah satu perusahaan musik besar di Korea Selatan.

Suara lembutnya mulai terdengar. Meskipun ia baru saja menyanyikan bait pertama lagu, ulu hati Luhan sudah terasa sesak saja. Satu lagi lagu yang menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini, My Wish milik Lena Park.

Luhan tidak sadar jika ia juga ikut menyanyikan lagu ini dari depan panggung dengan mata yang mulai panas. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk menahan air matanya saat ini padahal tidak mungkin sekali ia harus menangis di depan panggung.

"whether you love me or feel sorry, i feel the same way" gumaman itu membuat Luhan berbalik. Dunianya terasa berhenti dan ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa selain berdiam diri di depannya seperti orang bodoh.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu, hm?"

Luhan baru meyakini dirinya sendiri bahwa ini semua bukanlah mimpi. Seseorang memang tengah berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan tajam yang selalu menghipnotisnya.

"k-kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"mempunyai banyak koneksi itu memang menguntungkan" ia menyeringai dan Luhan bersumpah bahwa seringaian itu jau lebih baik dilihat dengan jarak sedekat ini dibandingkan saat dia berdiri dipanggung.

"lalu untuk apa kau kesi—HEY HEY BANYAK YANG MELIHAT!" Sehun sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan gerutuan Luhan yang ia tarik paksa keluar dari ruangan.

"kau mau membawaku kemana? Sehun-ah! Oh Sehun! Oh ayolah" dan Luhan pasrah dengan apapun tujuan hoobaenya ini. Tunggu, Sehun tidak akan berbuat jahat padanya kan?

"hyung, kau berdiri disini. Tidak usah protes, aku tidak akan berbuat macam macam" dia memegang kedua bahu Luhan agar sunbaenya itu diam. Luhan sendiri masih bingung dengan tindakan aneh Sehun yang membawanya ke... hei, ia berada dimana sekarang?

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya keseliling dan ketika merasa cukup aman, ia kembali menatap Luhan dengan intens.

"hyung"

Luhan yang awalnya enggan terhipnotis lagi akhirnya luluh juga dengan suara Sehun yang memberat. Ia mengabsen setiap bagian wajah namja didepannya dari rambut, dahinya, mata elangnya, hidupnya, pipinya yang empuk, rahang tegasnya, dagu tajamnya lalu bibir favoritnya. Apa yang kedua orangtuanya lakukan hingga dikaruniai seorang anak se sempurna ini?

"i thought i was late"

Alis Luhan beradu. Ia belum menemukan maksud dari semua ini. Telat apa? Bahkan pentas seni belum selesai.

"uh bagaimana mengatakannya?" Sehun memegang tengkuknya sendiri. Ia gugup, begitu pula dengan Luhan

"katakan saja, apa adanya"

Namja hazel itu menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dengan mantap dan kembali menatap manik mata rusa milik Luhan.

"aku tau jika perasaan ini datang sedikit terlambat begitu pula dengan apa yang aku lakukan kepadamu. Seharusnya aku bisa melakukannya lebih dulu dari itu tapi aku memang tidak menyadari hatiku sendiri"

"dan.. ya walaupun kita sudah sama sama tau, aku ingin terus mengucapkannya untukmu, hyung" lanjutnya

Luhan mengedipkan matanya tiga kali. Ia baru saja menemukan ujung dari pembicaraan Sehun dan sekarang ia sudah harus mengira ngira apa yang akan terjadi.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Meskipun Sehun sudah mengucapkannya beberapa kali sebelum ini, sensasi yang ia rasakan terasa berbeda. Ia bisa merasakan darahnya yang berdesir didalam sana akibat kegugupannya yang hampir mencapai klimaks.

Mulutnya sudah hampir membuka untuk segera mengeluarkan suaranya sampai Sehun lebih dulu memaksa Luhan untuk menelan semua kalimatnya bulat bulat. Membungkamnya dengan bibir yang sudah beberapa kali mencuri ciuman Luhan. Ekspresi kaget Luhan berangsur semakin tenang saat Sehun menutup matanya dengan damai. Menikmati setiap sapuan kecil yang ia buat.

Ketika tangan Sehun mulai menjalar di tengkuknya, Luhan sudah tidak tahan untuk menyalurkan semua hasrat terpendam yang ia awalnya sudah ia kubur dalam dalam sampai ke inti. Sebelah tangannya menarik kemeja Sehun agar semakin mendekat kepadanya sedangkan tangan lainnya memeluk leher Sehun dengan agresif seakan akan tidak mengizinkannya untuk menjauh dan pergi. Luhan sadar waktunya tidak banyak dan ia harus menuntaskan semua ini.

"Mppph H—Hunn-ah"

Luhan mengutuk kata yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Erangan yang entah mengapa bisa keluar begitu saja di sela sela pagutannya yang semakin memanas. Lidah nakal Sehun menjilati bibir bawah Luhan sebelum kembali melumat dan menggigitnya kecil.

Rusa kecil ini tidak mau kalah. Saat Sehun berhenti melumati bibirnya, ia dengan sigap langsung bergantian mengemut bibirnya hingga sama basah dengannya. Ia tidak profesional dan ia sadar bahwa ia bukanlah seorang good kisser tetapi rasanya begitu nikmat bisa mendominasi permainan disini.

Kepala Luhan condong kekanan untuk mencari sedikit oksigen dan mengisi paru parunya yang sudah membutuhkan pasokan udara bersih lagi. Hatinya menyuruh untuk segera melepaskan tautan mereka tetapi otak kotornya lebih unggul hingga ia tidak rela melepas bibir Sehun yang masih menempel dengan bibirnya.

Namja yang lebih muda itu mendorong si sunbae sampai punggungnya benar benar menyentuh tembok dibelakangnya tanpa melepaskan bibirnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau bermain lidah tetapi Luhan mengubah segala rencananya. Bagaimana rusa ini membalas ciumannya membuat hasrat Sehun terbakar habis hingga memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam rongga mulut Luhan dan mencari lidahnya.

Ia benar benar tidak tahan lagi. Meskipun rasanya begitu berat, Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menjauh. Tenaga lelaki bermarga Oh ini memang lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya tetapi dengan sedikit tenaga yang masih ia miliki, Sehun mengalah untuk melepaskan ciuman terhebat yang pernah ia lakukan itu.

Keduanya sama sama terengah engah. Luhan semakin menumpukan berat badannya ke dinding di belakang tubuhnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman saja membuatnya begitu lelah. Kau tentu tidak tau apa yang Luhan rasakan saat bibir itu terus bergerak dengan lincah dan memanjakan bibir miliknya.

Diluar dugaan Luhan, Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Sungguh, ia pasrah dengan apapun yang akan di lakukan.

"hyung" gumaman seduktif Sehun di telinganya sukses membuat Luhan menengang dan tidak bisa berkutik.

"jadilah kekasihku"

Dan Luhan mencapai klimaksnya. Tubuhnya sudah sedikit bergetar dengan jantung yang berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ya kalau saja ia bisa menambahkan satu jenis penyakit jantung yang ada di dunia, OSHcardial infarction.

"kau tidak sedang bercanda bukan?"

"untuk apa bercanda untuk menjadikan rusa cantik ini kekasihku, hm?" Sehun mengusap pipi kanan Luhan dengan penuh perasaan dan membuat Luhan terlena. Setiap sentuhan dan ucapannya benar benar membuat Luhan tergila gila.

"a-aku.."

Namja bersurai dark brown itu dapat melihat Sehun yang juga gugup menunggu jawabannya. Apakah ia jahat sekali membiarkan adik kelas kesayangannya menunggu?

"aku mencintaimu. Kumohon"

"aku juga mencintaimu"

Mata Sehun yang sedikit membesar menunjukan binar binar disana. Astaga, bahkan ia belum mengatakan 'ya' tetapi Sehun sudah memeluknya erat.

"seingatku, aku belum mengatakan setuju untuk menjadi pacarmu, Sehun-ah"

"kalau begitu cepat katakan"

Luhan menahan kekehanya. Bagaimanapun anak ini tetaplah seorang siswa kelas sepuluh.

"huh? Katakan apa?"

"katakan bahwa kau mau menjadi kekasihku"

"kau benar benar ingin ya?"

Luhan tertawa geli saat Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Luhan seperti seorang bayi.

"baiklah, aku adalah kekasih dari Oh Sehun sekarang"

Sehun menghentikan aksi mencium leher Luhan dan malah menarik Luhan kembali menuju backstage pentas seni. Ah, hampir saja Luhan melupakan pentas seni ini.

"sebuket bunga cantik untuk hyung cantik" Sehun menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar dan carnation pink dan merah usai mengucapkan kalimat cheesy –yang tentu Luhan anggap romantis.

Luhan juga menemukan empat carik kertas berwarna pink pastel tertempel di plastik buketnya.

"_520"_

"_5201314"_

"_5203344587"_

"_04551"_

Luhan menahan tawanya saat membaca setiap kalimat yang ia maksud dibalik deretan angka bak nomer telfon ini.

"dasar bodoh, ini artinya hampir sama semua"

"aku suka mengucapkannya, Luhan hyung. Aku mencintaimu"

"tch"

Komentar Luhan berakhir saat bibir Sehun kembali menguncinya hingga ia tidak bisa berkutik.

"percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu bahkan ketika tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percaya"

.

.

.

END?

.

.

.

"ASTAGA LU HAN! CEPAT BANGUN! KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT!"

Luhan mengucek matanya dengan malas dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"SALAH SENDIRI KENAPA KAU BERSIKERAS INGIN MENJADI ANGGOTA ORGANISASI"

Ah sial, ini masih pagi dan Luhan sudah terkena semprot eommanya.

Kesadaran Luhan sedikit bertambah saat menyadari ada yang salah dengan kamar mandinya. Ini kamar mandi lamanya saat di Korea. Tunggu, ia masih di Korea? Anggota organisasi?

Ia langsung melepas semua bajunya dan masuk kedalam bathtub dan mulai menjalani rutinitas paginya seperti biasanya. Setelah itu Luhan segera memakai seragam lengkap dan menyambar blazer osis yang bertengger di dalam lemari.

Kakinya berhenti didepan kalendar di ruang keluarga dan saat itu pula ia merasa pusing.

Maret 2015

_Sialan, apa yang terjadi_

"eomma, aku masih sekolah di sopa kan?"

"kau pikir dimana lagi, Hannie"

Nahkan, dunianya serasa mempermainkan Luhan. Yang Luhan ingat adalah tahun ajaran barunya adalah di China.

Tunggu sebentar

Jangan katakan bahwa...

_Itu semua hanyalah mimpi._

* * *

Di daftar siswa baru tidak ada nama Sehun sama sekali. Oh tentu saja, di lucid dream Luhan, ia merupakan siswa kelas 11 sedangkan sekarang ia harus mendapatkan fakta bahwa ia baru saja duduk dikelas 12. Kenyataan macam apa?

"Luhan-ah, kau kenapa?" suara Minseok membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Dia butuh teman bercerita hingga akhirnya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Luhan menceritakan sepanjang lucid dream anehnya sampai dimana ia dibangunkan oleh eommanya dan sadar bahwa itu semua hanyalah mimpi belaka.

"Sehun? Oh Sehun? Setauku dia memang siswa sekolah ini, Lu. Tapi kalian tidak begitu dekat"

Mulut Luhan sedikit terbuka. Fakta baru lagi.

"temani aku ke kantin!"

Luhan langsung menarik tangan Minseok yang baru saja selesai meminum jus alpukatnya. "pelan pelan!"

Luhan dan Minseok sama sama berjalan cukup cepat menuju lift lalu menuju kantin. Matanya sibuk mencari sosok semu yang muncul didalam mimpinya. Pasalnya Oh Sehun di Korea bukan hanya Oh Sehun yang itu bukan? Bisa sama Minseok salah orang.

Luhan masih menelusuri setiap sudut kantin sampai ia menemukan seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget yang sama. Rambut hazelnya yang menggemaskan telah berubah menjadi warna hitam yang menambah kesan tampan di wajahnya.

Ini tidak mungkin.

"astaga tidak perlu terburu buru, Lu. Eh itu Oh Sehun"

Kalimat Minseok tidak diindahkan sama sekali oleh Luhan sebab ia baru saja menemukannya. Seseorang yang muncul didalam bunga tidurnya yang panjang. "baiklah aku permisi"

"K-kau.." suara itu. Benar benar persis.

"Oh Sehun, kita bertemu lagi"

"Luhan hyung"

Senyum mereka sama sama mengembang meski Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana hoobaenya ini bisa mengenalnya. Apakah ia juga—

"ini mustahil tetapi.. aku tidak percaya kau mendapatkan mimpi yang sama denganku"

Luhan meneguk salivanya kasar.

"aku apalagi, Hun. Oh tetapi itu semua hanya mimpi bukan? Ya kurasa begitu jadi.. kita memang tidak terikat apapun. Sebut saja hanya kebetulan"

Ia membalikan badannya dan bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Sehun. Jujur saja, perasaanya terbawa hingga ke dunia nyata sampai sampai hatinya terasa sesak saat harus meninggalkan hoobaenya ini.

"tunggu sebentar"

Sehun menarik bahunya lalu membalikan tubuh Luhan secara paksa.

"satu hal yang kau tidak tau bahwa aku sudah mengagumimu sejak tahun lalu"

Luhan terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa siswa setampan ini mengagumi dirinya yang bukan siapa siapa?

"dan yang harus kau percaya adalah aku mencintaimu bahkan ketika tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai"

Matanya terasa panas. Luhan tidak mengerti jalan kisah cintanya yang terasa begitu rumit dan mustahil. Bagaimana sebuah mimpi bisa mempersatukan mereka dan membuat Luhan jatuh hati kepada hoobaenya sendiri sampai kedunia nyata.

Dan, bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun yang ternyata adalah secret admirer nya sejak dulu?

Jadi inikah maksud dari kalimat yang ia ucapkan? Luhan memang tidak percaya dengan semua yang ia hadapi tetapi haruskah ia tetap mempercayai Sehun?

"hyung"

Luhan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia benar benar terlanjur jatuh hati kepada namja ini. Rasanya tidak berubah meski ia sudah terbangun dari kisah semunya.

"jadilah kekasihku"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dengan ragu. Menatap kedua mata elang yang rasanya sudah biasa ia lihat dan ia menyerah akan perasaannya sendiri. Ia benar benar mencintai Sehun dan ingin memilikinya seutuhnya seperti didalam mimpinya.

"aku adalah kekasih dari Oh Sehun sekarang" bisik Luhan dengan pipi yang berubah warna menjadi seperti tomat yang sudah matang. Apakah ini memalukan? Ia masih seorang sang namja kan?

"i love you" belum sempat Luhan membalas ungkapan cinta Sehun, bibirnya sudah dibungkam dengan ciuman yang berangsur menghangat disetiap detiknya. Luhan mencoba menikmatinya, merasakan rasa bibir namja ini di dunia nyata hingga akhirnya ia melepaskannya.

Mata rusanya mengerjap beberapa kali hingga ia mengingat satu hal, mereka masih di kantin.

Ia mencoba untuk melihat sekeliling, menatap balik siswa siswa di sekelilingnya. Mereka tidak memasang waut wajah jijik dan heran, hanya beberapa pasang muka terlihat kaget.

"gay itu lazim, hyung. Ini bukan mimpi kita lagi"

Layaknya seorang anak kecil yang diberikan es krim, Luhan tersenyum senang. Harapan lainnya bermekaran dan menjadi kenyataan.

"Sehun-ah"

"hm?"

Namja yang lebih pendek membuang mukanya kesamping, menolak tatapan tajam Sehun. Sudah cukup ia terhipnotis di dunia mimpi, ia harus meminimalisirnya di dunia nyata.

"aku juga mencintaimu"

Ia merasakan sepasang tangan yang merengkuh tubuhnya dan membuat keningnya menyentuh dada bidang namja itu. Dari jarak sedekat ini, tentu Luhan bisa merasakan detak jantung Sehun yang sama sama tidak beraturan, sama seperti dirinya.

"hei hyung, kau tidak mau bertemu dengan Yeri? Chorong? Atau Hyejeong?" tanya Sehun setelah melepaskan pelukannya dengan Luhan.

"Hye masih ada?"

"kau pikir dia sudah mati?"

Oh dasar bodoh. Benar juga.

"ayo kita bertemu mereka, terutama Yeri. Aku merindukannya!"

Luhan menyeret paksa Sehun yang mendengus dibelakangnya.

Meskipun ia masih tidak mengerti semua yang terjadi, yang pasti ia bahagia sekarang dan ia mempercayai cinta Oh Sehun sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Yey akhirnya selesai juga SA ini~ Gangerti harus gimana, intinya gue makasih banget sama kalian yang udah review, follow &amp; fav ini cerita abal. Maafin penulisan gue di chap awal yang bener bener aneh, ya walaupun sekarang masih aneh.**

**Thanks to:**

**Lieye EL, LuXiaoLu, Eclaire Oh, kyuminring, satansoo, purploo, .58, imeyyteukmin, dekaeskajei, LayChen Love Love 2, lisnana1, PandaCherry, .9, NinHunHan5120, RZHH 261220 II, BeibiEXOl, ParkHaNa77, yuee, voccall, .7, falling-hardly, guest, hanhyewon357, lulurara, NN, ync, Flowerainbow, akusayangluhan, sukhyu, cikatatsuya, sehunhan, khalidasalsa, kimyori95, hunhanips, luludeer2009, ohiyasehun, joonmakyu, laely do, luluana14, chanchan10, luhannieka, bambiaoluu, nidaselu, vidyafa11, NatasyaNs, selutions, faw, si Gadis Pendongeng, Nurfadillah, nyoe, Hohoho61, KambingCongek, bubblehanhan610, guest, yoonlaycious88, SELUsin, lueksoluosby, DEERHUN794, kidsrhan, Trizi Varananda, psychothor, munakyumin137, ssnowish, guest, Oh Hye Hun, ichaYH23, ramyoon, bananamilkxx, Deer20, dan lainnya**

**Thanks yang udah follow &amp; fav, sorry gabisa gue ucapin satu satu TT Gue bakal kangen kalian semua.**

**Sampai ketemu di A Cup of Latte &amp; ff yang akan datang _**

**Boleh minta review terakhirnya? Gomawoo~**


End file.
